


Dance with Night Wind

by Necalosse



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 66
Words: 94,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necalosse/pseuds/Necalosse
Summary: 修仙寫的…神誌模糊…但是不寫完又覺得實在放不下…根本睡不著…索性寫完…終於畫上一個句點…我知道因為週期太長…期間風格也有變換…這實在不能用完滿來形容…只能說了卻執念…終於把它寫完了…中間也因為很多事一直讓我對這個…很無所適從…寫的很迷茫…真是一言難盡的東西…但是終於填完坑…而我除了應該還會有一些後續的on a shore 之外…該和藥態藥這對cp做一個告別了…我也沒有想過其實也只是短短兩年多…發生了太多的事…雖然rps結局都一樣…嗯…只是多少出人意料…我不是沒有想過乾脆be結掉…但是也許是時機真是不成熟…所以最後兜兜轉轉了那麼一圈…倉促結局…很抱歉了…起碼文裡他們會有很長的時間…繼續寫兩個人的故事…沒有結局永遠是最好的結局…最後…感謝看完的你…





	1. Chapter 1

S市

在高楼参差林立的城市里，总有那么些灰色地带。

汽车在一条小街后停了下来，只有一盏黯淡的白炽灯照亮这条寂静的小街。

无状态斜了一眼在旁边握着方向盘的灵药。

—你都是些什么品味？放的歌也该弄好听点吧。他一面下车，摸出武器来，还不忘用脚踢上车门。

—这车可宝贝着，还踹？灵药笑嘻嘻的，手也伸进外套里摸着武器，两个人很迅速地在阴暗的大楼里找到要去的地方，隐蔽在黑暗里。

—情报说，他们会在这交易？无状态轻声问。

—嗯。别看他们之前闹崩了，要是双方利益都能顾及，何乐而不为呢。灵药叹了口气。

这样倒是omg会吃很大亏。

所以一拿到情报，一向在帮派里被奉为腹黑军师的灵药就提出要挑拨本来也就算是死对头，可是现在为了能打压他们而选择做这笔交易的edg和we。

就在他还沉浸在自己情绪里的时候，无状态听到了另一个楼梯口前传来汽车引擎熄灭的声音。

修长的手指在灵药手背上点了两下。

来了两辆车。灵药心里紧了一下，人可不会太少吧。虽然这样兴师动众，动静会很大。但是偷袭就变得极其困难了。

楼梯口传来的是不太重的脚步声。

无状态在阴影里往外望去，模模糊糊地发现居然只出现了两个人影。

一个略胖，一个清瘦。各自提着一个有点沉的箱子。

灵药轻手轻脚地摸了回来，在无状态手背上叩了三下。

没有旁人。

无状态松了一口气，死死盯着那两个人影。

一朵云飘过，皎洁的月光撒了下来。

—怎么是你，诺言？那人声音里带点惊讶。

—微笑，你本来应该想得到我会来的。另一个人声音反而轻松，而且没有什么出乎意料。

虽然只是个交易，可我想见到你。

没有死对头那样的剑拔弩张，反而声音极温柔。

两个人背对着他们，看不到表情。

无状态翻了个白眼，手指轻轻地在灵药手心里写字。

你猜，微笑会不会还是一副面瘫脸。

灵药没有回答。在他侧头去看他的时候，毫无防备地看进他清澈的眼眸。

灵药眨了眨眼睛，捏了捏无状态的手。

对方交易已经完成了。

无状态枪口火光一闪，微笑顿了顿，两个人也极其迅速地拔出武器还击。

可是微笑看上去像是已经负伤了，战斗力大打折扣。诺言扶着他皱眉。

—你果然还是…

诺言眼里有点慌乱，被他尽收眼底。

无状态和灵药的火力很猛，诺言带着微笑慢慢退后。

—妈的这是哪个？诺言低声咒骂，微笑行动受了一定的阻碍，在他们撤往楼梯口的途中不得不丢下箱子。

—如果你们现在还要赶尽杀绝…坐在诺言的车里，微笑用尽力气，也没等自己说完这句话就两眼一黑。

如果你们现在还要赶尽杀绝，我愿意用我一个，保住他们平安。

诺言看了看他的伤口，出血很多。他必须马上送他去诊所，可是他又踌躇了，送去还会惹了更多非议。

怎么办，才好呢？

灵药拾起那个挺沉的箱子，然后打开。

里面不是武器，而是交易的钱。

无状态站在他旁边，看着他皱起眉。

—我们也撤吧。

灵药点了点头，关上箱子，迅速离开了这片还带着血腥味儿的地方。

回到基地的时候，深夜的基地也是用灯红酒绿来伪装的。

小伞坐在沙发边逗着一个看上去年纪不大的小屁孩。

—啧，你这样欺负一个小屁孩？无状态走了过去，毫不留情地吐槽。

小伞还没开口，那秀气的男孩子反而开了口。

—老子不是小屁孩！老子都准备执行任务了。

无状态想了想，又翻了个白眼，现在的新人啊，简直反了天了。

小伞偏偏还揉了揉那男孩子软软的头发，一副宠着的模样。

—得瑟吧，你慢慢教。以后要是出了什么岔子，有你们哭的。

—出岔子的不是你们俩么？小伞瞪眼，一手指着灵药的手臂。

无状态这才发现他手上沾着血，难怪刚才血腥味挺重的。

—没事。灵药言简意赅，把箱子搁在吧台上。

—咱们回房间了，小伞记得把箱子交上去。无状态叮嘱了一句，追上灵药。

—嘶，你轻点。无状态心里生气，灵药明知道自己受了伤，竟然也没说，包扎的时候下手力道重了几分。

—你也知道疼？受了伤也不说，万一半路就昏过去我上哪找人弄你？脸色很阴沉。

—又不是大伤，子弹擦了一下。灵药反驳，伸手摸了摸包在外面的绷带，还想调侃无状态一句。

抬起眼眸，对上无状态满是怒意的黑色眸子，他愣了一下，然后向平时一样，凑过去。

两个人交换了一段绵长的呼吸。

无状态放开抓着灵药受伤手臂的手，声音突然软了下来。

—我会轻点的。

灵药点了点头，呼吸又重了一分，伸手揽过无状态。


	2. Chapter 2

—你真的要离开我？ 

—we在衰落，微笑，我们一起…

—原来你觉得，你比we重要么？ 

那只手被他松开，戒指掉落在水泥地面上。沿着久远裂开的蜿蜒裂缝慢慢地滚动。 

本来要贴在一起像往常一样缠绵的唇，再也不会亲吻了。 

—再见，微笑。 

黑暗开始无边无际地蔓延开来。 

他无助地在黑暗里想要握住什么。 

诺言！ 

刚醒过来，就被身上的疼痛给弄得受不了。

—诶哟。 

—你醒了？有人走过来，按住了他企图坐起来的身体。 

—好痛…还是忍不住呻吟出声。

—谁把你打伤成这样的？微笑的视线终于定焦了，守着他的人是草莓。

—不知道，他们是…一开始就埋伏…我也不知道是不是edg的人。顺了顺气，微笑开始回想昨晚的细节。 

如果他受了重伤，edg一直想得到他，诺言没有理由把他送回来。

可是为了这次交易，双方都是特意轻装上阵，按理也不该有泄露的可能。

—发现你的时候，你被人处理好了伤口，放在车上。那车就停在不远的街角。草莓像是想到他想的东西了，直接回答。

—你是说，没有人看到谁送我回来的？ 

—对啊，那里是个盲区，不过车很显眼。停了那么久他们当然怀疑你出事了，还好伤口包扎的很及时。 

微笑用手抚上腹部包扎好的伤口，痛的他脸都白了。

—你先好好休息。别乱动了，帮里的事情我们还能解决的。 

他咬了咬牙，躺了回去。 

等恢复了，一定要弄个明白。闭上眼睛的时候他想，他是不是漏下了什么东西。

大哥去敲无状态和灵药的房间门的时候就估摸着他们俩不一定能起来。 

何况小伞在他经过大厅准备去房间的时候还一边调戏着新人一边漫不经心地跟他说，灵药受了伤，也得让人家好好休息一下吧。 

房间门没锁，一推就开。大哥一进去就看到里面的大床被子凌乱，两个人裹在被子里，很暧昧的姿势，看样子估计也是一丝不挂，估计昨晚又战个痛快了。 

他想他真的是瞎了眼了。这帮派基佬怎么这么多，这两位从进帮派开始就几乎不让大家晚上睡好觉。 

现在受了伤也不让人睡好觉？还有没有天理了？！ 

于是他又默默地退了出来，再次路过大厅的时候，小伞跟那个很秀气的年轻人还在卿卿我我，一看到他出来，就一副“我就知道你进去肯定得看瞎眼”的神态，真是让人吐血。

—灵药受伤了，最近要是有什么任务，你得带着这位…大哥突然发现他还不知道这新人叫什么，张着嘴也说不出话来。 

—我叫诺夏。小伞松了一口气，虽然调戏会炸毛的小青年很好玩，但是要是在大哥面前炸起毛，他想到就有点不寒而栗。 

—你得带着诺夏慢慢熟悉。虽然最近不太可能出什么事。 

—edg那批武器抢到了？小伞又问。 

—他们俩倒是抢到了那笔交易的钱…不过也不亏。大哥绝不承认他在打开箱子的时候真是想拿箱子糊死那两个基佬，说好的武器，变成了钱。

虽然他们的渠道钱和武器一样流通，但是直接变成武器当然更简单。

—难怪他们俩昨晚又“庆祝”到很晚。小伞所有所思。

大哥挥了挥手，准备回会议室。

—甭管他俩了，你们准备着熟悉情况吧。

无状态和灵药足足睡到下午。

日光已经不会晒到床上了，没有受伤的无状态终于醒了过来，打了个哈欠，才想起来旁边还有个伤员。

伤员是该好好休息。他想着，移了移身体，努力无视掉灵药身上的“痕迹”，一只手握着灵药受了伤的手看了好一会儿，确定只是跟灵药说的那样，擦伤罢了。才捅了捅睡得很沉的灵药。

—你不饿么，快起来了。看你受伤的情况下我就勉为其难给你拿点吃的。

—吃你妹，你也知道我受了伤，还弄到那么晚。灵药揉了揉眼睛，牵动伤口的时候还是咬了咬牙。

擦伤也是够疼的，诺言那一枪其实也是找到了他们藏身的地方，而且还是冲着无状态来的。他要不在那时候把无状态撞开了那么点正好是被子弹擦伤，估计也跑不了要暴露了。

只是看昨晚无状态的样子，估计也是不明白自己哪个环节出了事受的伤，他也就松了口气。

等他们俩洗好澡，穿着柔软的睡袍坐在一起吃饭的时候，窗外早已是夜色重重。

—你在看什么？把餐具收拾好回到房间的无状态看着一脸严肃俯瞰繁华夜市的灵药，不由得就开口问他。

—没什么。想我们以前的事。灵药拉上窗帘，回头跟无状态坐在床上。

—你说，若是像微笑跟诺言那样，该有多难受。无状态感慨。

—我们不会的。灵药一激灵，受伤的手抓住无状态的手，痛的他咬牙缓了好一会儿。

—真的不会么？无状态喃喃自语。

—不会的，我们是什么样？我们当然不会那样的。灵药搂住他，顺手关上落地灯。


	3. Chapter 3

虽然只是小型的行动，可是也让各个帮派暂且消停了。地下的交易也变得不再那么频繁。

–不是说最近不要有什么行动么？接到任务的时候小伞还是带着疑惑问了出来，诺夏也眨巴眨巴眼睛，一副我也不知道的表情。

–跟ig接头这件事，你还是交给无状态去办吧。灵药不是太重的伤，应该也见好了。他们俩有默契。大哥安排了下，注意到诺夏撇了撇嘴。

先这样吧，你去跟他们说。

看着大哥消失在会议室的背影，小伞回过头来看了看诺夏。

–怎么了刚才，一副不开心的样子？

诺夏翻了翻白眼，把衬衫领口的纽扣扣好，遮住那个有点显眼的吻痕才一本正经地坐直了回他。

–他们俩睡了好多年，这么默契。你说我们俩要睡几年？

明显想不到诺夏还会这样问他的小伞脸一下就红了，还好他肤色不算白皙。

–你想太多了。他们俩一起长大的，不过咱也不是不能比。

他一面说，一面带着诺夏走到基地里无状态跟灵药的房门前，先是凑在门上听了一下里面没有奇怪的声音，才悄悄地把手放在把手上轻轻一压。

门果然又是没有锁。

他推开一条缝，往里面张望，原本以为可以捉奸在床的，没想到就看到两个人打着赤膊裹着被窝坐在一起。

诺夏也凑到门缝前看新鲜，然后无声地对着小伞做了个口型说话。

–你说，灵药好歹也是练了一身肌肉的，怎么就给无状态吃干抹净了呢？

小伞如遭雷劈，现在的年轻人是不是没救了，怎么思想这么不纯洁。

可是让他掉了下巴的还在后面。

无状态握着灵药那只受伤的手，脸上很认真地帮他把绷带解开来，然后数落道。

–我怎么会认识你这么蠢的搭档，居然还会这样受伤。

一面默默地给灵药上好药，再包扎好。

–我也没办法，比你蠢你也不会不要我吧。灵药耸肩，伤口已经不是太影响他了。

–你要真的继续蠢下去，真是要帮你打理后事了兄弟。无状态一脸沉痛。

–哪有，我还是很…灵药还没说完，无状态就先丢下他跳下床往门口走，他还以为他又要玩什么的时候，无状态把门一拉，对着直接失去平衡摔进来的两个人下了逐客令。

–看来我还是跟大哥说我们俩单独住一层吧，不然晚上睡觉忘记锁门你们就想来捉奸，也不想想乐乐这智商只能我才能受得了？

看傻了的伞夏两人还是保持了气场，拍了拍手上并不存在的灰，然后站起来。

–大哥说跟ig接洽的事情让你和灵药去。

然后诺夏拖着小伞扬长而去，无状态不禁咋舌。

–现在的人真是越来越嚣张了。他用力坐在床上，认真思索换住处这个提议如何能让大哥通过。

灵药一笑，像是看穿他一样的回答。

–别想了，出来这几年，我们树敌也不少了，在哪里住着也没有基地里安全。他抱住比自己高了一点的无状态，用很温柔的声音说。

等我们洗手不干了，就离开这里，隐姓埋名去过逍遥日子。

无状态看着他，刚才的嚣张荡然无存。

–你真的觉得我们可以脱离纷争么？

–我保证，会有那么一天的。灵药伸手揉了揉他的头发。

接下来我们还是讨论下怎么处理这任务的事情吧。

在草莓离开以后没多久，微笑就想起来他遗漏了什么重要的东西。

那笔交易款。

他当时受伤，对他来说提着那个箱子已经是极大的负担。不得已丢了。

那笔钱现在一定落入袭击他的人手里了，有去无回。

那那些人到底是谁，目的又是什么呢？他想了好一会，可是脑袋里乱哄哄的，一时半会也没有什么思路。

–你就那么让他回去了。看着坐在晨光里的诺言，卷毛用了一个肯定句。

–他不愿意。诺言撇嘴，接过卷毛递过来的咖啡，喝了一口，苦的他皱起了眉。

–他也可能觉得这是我们做的。

–他本来就是那么觉得的。诺言苦笑，咖啡杯被他重重地放在盘子里。

一石二鸟！好阴毒的计划。他的拳头握紧了。

和ig的接头选在了双方地盘都能盯住的一个地下停车场里。

来的人是ig的双子星，当然，还有他们一直以来都是出谋划策的笑笑。

灵药的伤已经不用包扎了，走路也走的轻松自在一些。

客套话说完，就开始进入正题。也因为双方目标本来一致，谈的格外顺利。

除了资源和情报在某些方面上的共享，甚至也谈到了双方生意的共同发展。

笑笑显然也对开天窗说亮话觉得挺舒服的，接洽完毕，他反而意犹未尽了。

先让双子星回到车上，然后又表示想和无状态单独说几句。

–没事，你先去等着我，回去再说。无状态满腹狐疑，也看到了灵药眼底的警惕，可是人总是有好奇心的。

灵药也没有言语，转身走开先去发动了汽车。

–你想告诉我什么？

笑笑抬了抬眼镜，然后慢条斯理地开了口。

–你应该知道临近的K市也有几个帮派，他们的实力也不容小觑。

无状态心里震了一震，难道他们这么快就被盯上了？

–知道，他们是实力很强，难道是要来这里扩张地盘？

笑笑凑近他的耳朵，告诉他一个他不敢相信，也更不敢告诉灵药的事实。

–灵药和你，都已经被他们盯上了。别以为，他们就不了解你们。


	4. Chapter 4

无状态脸一下就白了，他拉住笑笑。

–你说的是真的？

笑笑把手抽了出来，本来还带着笑容的脸上很是严肃。

–我没必要骗你，也不需要吓你。只是他们对他，更有兴趣罢了。

无状态自己也记不清是怎么上的车，直到过了好几条街，在等红绿灯的时候他才看向灵药。

–你怎么了，我刚才叫你，你也一副失魂落魄的模样。灵药的眼里既有点奇怪，也带着两分不满。

–你之前是不是去过K市？无状态忽视掉他的情绪，直截了当。

–是去过，那会儿还没跟你来这呢。你问这干嘛？灵药轰了一脚油门，车开的飞快。

–你在那有跟谁接触么？无状态一把抓住扶手，瞪了灵药一眼。

开那么快你是要作死么？

汽车的速度稍稍降了下来，灵药没有说话。

无状态知道，他要么在回忆，要么就是那段回忆太不愉快，他不想说。

沉默一直维持到他们俩回到房间洗完澡。

–喏，喝杯牛奶，好睡觉。灵药端了两杯牛奶坐了下来，无状态摸了摸杯子，温度正好。

–那个问题你还没回答我呢。他继续问。

灵药看着他笑了笑。

–你真是执着。他把牛奶喝了大半，落地灯暖色的光打在他侧脸上，一半明媚一半黑暗。

我在那里帮过他们那边一个小帮派的人。

诺言昏昏沉沉地睡了一觉，醒过来的时候天色擦黑。

最近他总是梦见微笑，梦见他那天靠在他怀里，用尽力气说话。

以前的我，做的可不是这样的梦。他想说。

以前他无数次地梦见无人天台上，他们两个紧紧相拥。说的什么话已不记得，可是他知道，那一定是他们都乐意听到的，开心的话。

决定走之前卷毛问他，那微笑怎么办？

–我带他走。他信誓旦旦。

可到最后还是无奈地分离。

坐在edg的会议室里他一直在想，今日他选了这样的结果，最后会不会后悔？

他是那样想要他在身旁，仅此而已。

灵药的说辞并不能让无状态满意。

若只是帮忙，笑笑怎么可能告诉他，那些人不但是对他们有兴趣，对灵药更有兴趣。

–继续说吧。他想了想，把牛奶一饮而尽。

–笑笑今天到底和你说了什么，让你突然对我来之前的事情刨根问底？灵药锐利地盯着他，极快地理解了他的反常。

–你先说…说完我会告诉你的。无状态还是保持了气场，一把就把灵药拽了过来。

眼看不全部说出来他就逃不了刨根问底，虽然对和盘托出以后无状态会告诉他谈话内容有那么些怀疑。灵药身体前倾抱住无状态，用很轻的声音在他耳旁娓娓道来。

本来他也不算是帮的什么大忙，正好还教了一个小少爷几手。爱秀本身就是年轻人的特质。

可是小少爷对他有几分五体投地的意味，那以后一直到他得到无状态的消息来到S市之前，小少爷一直跟他很亲密。

无状态满脑子想的只有一句话。

既然很亲密，那灵药岂不是…

–你觉得我们哪个对手可能干这种事？卷毛头也没抬，一边翻着这个月的账目一面跷着腿。

–我也说了，这是一石两鸟。既破坏了交易，也挑拨了两边。诺言揉着太阳穴，没有太多精神。

卷毛嗤笑。

–你觉得还用挑拨？除了微笑或者草莓，你说他们那个人会稳得住？

–…

–而且如果照你说的，微笑受了重伤，箱子一定不能带回去了。这是一石三鸟，还进一步打击了we啊。卷毛慢慢地把话挑明了。

诺言知道他说的对。

–可是…

可是我还是想要带他走，远离一切纷争和颠沛流离。

–就这些？无状态有些愣神，反应过来一把就把灵药摁在床上。

你别诓我！他拉灭了落地灯。

–那笑笑跟你说了什么？灵药带着笑，呼吸喷在他胸口。

–滚你妹的，你跟那少爷到底有没有？先回答这个！无状态居高临下，气场十足。

–没有啊，状态，我可是守身如玉啊。灵药攀上他的颈，带着几分戏谑。

你说好的，告诉我，笑笑到底说了什么？他语气温柔下来。

无状态努力平复呼吸，故作轻松地答他。

–他说，K市有人对我们两个都感兴趣。

顿了顿，加重语气。

尤其是你。

–这次真是赔了夫人又折兵。开完会来看微笑的草莓一面扶着他坐起来，一面叹气。

–你真的觉得是他们自导自演？微笑咬了咬牙，伤口愈合的还可以，但是还是疼。

–也可以是别的任何一个想要打压我们的帮派。草莓担忧地说。

微笑在心里已经列出了那么几个选项，准备趁着养伤好好排除。

你这伤的真是不轻，要不是处理妥当，说不定这会儿都坐不起来吧。

他愣了一会，想象了一下诺言抱着昏迷过去的他去找秘密诊所的场景。

这虽然完全符合诺言一贯给他的印象。可是他又想，若这是真的，那他还真是足够忍耐了。


	5. Chapter 5

还在享受高潮余韵的灵药和无状态正在尽力平稳呼吸，就有人在敲门了。

–敲你吗啊敲敲敲，催债么？无状态一面骂着一面穿上睡裤去开门。

耗子站在门口有点忐忑，结果无状态一出来他还是一哆嗦，估计自己差点坏了好事。

–晚点大哥有事找你们商量。耗子心想，交待完事情赶紧走，不然无状态发起飙来也挺可怕的。

–什么事啊？无状态突然警觉起来，万一跟K市有关系呢。

–接下来跟ig合作的事吧。看着无状态黑着脸的模样，耗子恨不得脚底抹油。

一想到跟ig继续合作，对这件尚不明朗的事情，也许还有除了灵药之外的突破口。

–行，晚点我去找他。无状态把门关上，看着躺在床上已经睡过去的灵药，突然幽幽地叹了一口气。

–你真的打算约他再见面？万一又出事呢。草莓一脸担忧地看着准备出门的微笑，伤还没愈合完，微笑就要他再秘密联系上诺言。

–如果又给我设局，那我也认了。微笑淡淡地说，把武器安置妥帖，然后就离开了基地。

草莓看着他离去的背影，暗暗叹气。如今他们的日子是越来越难熬了，以前的风光无限，现在已经荡然无存。

窗外枯枝在北风里瑟瑟发抖，他想，冬天就快要到了呢。

市中心的这么一间酒馆，毫不起眼。

微笑一步一步踏上去，耳边已经传来慵懒的蓝调，让人身心放松。

推开有些年头的门，他环顾四周，很快找到了角落里自己要找的人。

熟悉的脚步声在身后响起，诺言把酒杯放下，半转过身子，看着他一直在想的那个人。

微笑坐了下来，要了一杯龙舌兰。

–你来找我，有什么事么？诺言先开口，若无其事地把玩着火机。

他很想说，你能来找我，我真的很开心。他也很想拥抱他，可是一切只是幻想。

微笑抿了一口，把酒杯推过去一点，看了诺言一眼。

–我是不是该谢谢你把我处理好了还送回去？

–我也很想把你留下来，你不是不懂。诺言看了他一眼。

–那你也该好好想想，干这件事的会是谁吧？除了你们。微笑突然也觉得，他本来准备好的诘问其实根本没有用。

他本来也不会相信这是edg干的，虽然他们还是死敌。

诺言眼睛里一亮，可是还是看到了微笑眼底的疏离。

–老实说，我也不知道。可是真的不是我安排的，我没必要。何况那样你也不是心甘情愿不是么？

微笑笑了一笑，把酒饮尽。

–那我先告辞了。

诺言看着他的身影消失在酒馆的大门后，想的还是他刚才的笑容。

–ig那里到底怎么说？无状态一个人进了会议室。

–灵药呢？大哥开口问，突然又觉得自己问了个蠢问题。灵药不来，估计是因为一时半会还来不了。

–什么时候会再碰面啊？无状态没回答他，自己找了个座位坐下来。

–你怎么突然对他们很感兴趣的模样？

–没有啊，总该多了解不是么？无状态心里想着，有些事还是不要告知他的好。

–没说什么，只说好像K市来了一帮很有战斗力的人，所以要合作对抗他们。

无状态心头一凛，该来的，会来吗？

门吱呀一声被推开了，灵药若无其事地晃进来，在无状态旁边坐了下来。

大哥不想去追究他为什么开会又迟到了。

–有没有可能是他们虚张声势呢？无状态还是问了，他只希望不要来的那么快。

–不太可能。我们这里虽然帮派散乱，可是做生意的可不少，要比他们强一些，何况现在ZF开始打压K市了呢。

无状态侧过头去看灵药，灵药眼里反而没那么紧张，安慰地摸着他的手。

–那我们会去尽量办好。无状态想了想，然后起身要回房间。

–以后别老是睡太晚，开会都要拖很晚。大哥一面说话，一面把一叠资料递过来。

灵药接过了那叠资料，看了一眼，拉着无状态迅速走了出去。

–你怎么样？无状态看他的神情，不免疑惑。

–有熟悉的人。灵药勾起嘴角，拉着他往房间走。

先回房间吧，我还想休息一会儿。


	6. Chapter 6

–什么熟人？无状态凑过去看了一眼那一叠资料。注意到灵药的视线一直停留在某一处。 

他顺着灵药的视线看下去，看到一个眉眼清秀的男人。

是那个小少爷？他声音有点发抖。 

灵药点了点头，又翻了几页，面色凝重起来。 

–没想到他现在出人头地了，自己帮派也站起来了。他烦躁地把资料扔在床头柜上，理了理刘海。 

–怎么？无状态拿过资料一页一页仔细翻，看着看着他也觉得压力大了。 

如果让K市的帮派来扩张地盘，最后的结果可不就是他们死无葬身之地么。 

更别说灵药之前承诺的平静生活了。 

–不过单单凭我们两家，一样也是没有办法阻止的。灵药拉过被子，慢慢躺了下来。 

眼下我们是一点办法都没有，只是对他们有了解罢了。

–你问出结果了？草莓很好奇地看着坐在会议室里已经保持了几个钟头面无表情的微笑。 

–反正不是他们。微笑叹了一口气，握住草莓递过来的装满温水的玻璃杯。 

他们没那个必要。诺言那个人，我们是最清楚也最了解的。 

–你忘了还有卷毛。草莓在沙发上坐下来，看了一眼外面乍白的天空。 

–我没忘…卷毛我们也熟悉。总而言之，我虽然没有正面问他，可是看他的神情，就几乎可以知道，不是他安排的。 

–你倒是真的相信他，不知道他走的时候，你心里有多恨呢。草莓转过身准备出去，但是又转了回来。 

你知不知道K市有人要来抢地盘了？ 

微笑诧异地看着他，手里握着的玻璃杯差点掉了，过了好一会他才静气凝神，把杯子放在茶几上，恢复一如既往面无表情的模样。 

–你是从哪里知道的？ 

–地下消息么，大家应该都知道。草莓撇了撇嘴。 

你也不是没和他们切磋过。 

–哈，那么几年了，你以为还能像以前那样么？就好像以前我们…他哽住了，忽然觉得难过。 

一切都变了啊。 

自从灵药受了伤以后，平时熙熙攘攘的大厅日常秀恩爱就变成了小伞和那个新来了秀气的新人。 

最近几乎没有太大的行动，所以几乎所有的人都很闲。

当然也不排除好事者去跟大哥告状，说小伞他们每天试图亮瞎大家的眼睛，或是住在无状态他们房间附近的人表示经常被吵到很晚。 

柚子已经数次在报告工作的时候被来告状的人打断了。

–我说，这帮人你也不管管？经营也是要及时反馈做决定的，这下可好了，少了一对又来一对。你说你是不是应该给他们找点事情做？ 

–问题是现在我们也没事做。大哥无力反驳。 

–K市的情报我们也就探听了一半，让他俩去K市再打听打听吧？灵药要是去了，说不定会更糟，毕竟他认识那边的人，别人也总有意防着。 

–可以可以。你去跟他们说吧。大哥捂着脑袋，最后靠在转椅上不想说话了。 

–什么？你说我们俩…去K市？小伞一下坐直了，诺夏也一脸惊讶。 

–可是我们又不知道怎么去做啊，这事情平时不都还是无状态他们俩去么？ 

–要是他们俩去了，我包管一点信息都收集不到。人家肯定认识他们俩。柚子一脸你们怎么这么2我真的拯救不了你们的眼神。 

–那大概什么时候启程啊？小伞回神了。 

–过两天吧，过两天听说他们要谈个大的，会有酒会，你们可以去探听点消息。 

小伞跟诺夏面面相觑，最后垂头丧气地回了房间，准备收拾行李。 

–派小伞他们俩去？无状态忍不住提高了一点音量。 

–你以为啊，本来ig还要跟我们谈呢。灵药拉开窗帘，太阳已经西斜了。 

–当然我们去跟ig沟通也好，起码有些事情，那个大嘴巴是不会口风那么紧的。不像某些人…无状态还想说话，灵药一下就凑到他面前把他的嘴用最简单的办法堵住了。 

–你没问，我当然也不可能说。因为我知道你在意那些事情，如果不是笑笑说了，我也不会想提起来。

灵药的唇离开了他一点，嘴角一咧，又是那种让无状态又喜欢又恨的笑容。

一个人的日子哪有那么好过。何况我一直不懂他们的方言，在那里还是没有和你一起开心。 

无状态不得不承认，他就喜欢听他这样哄他。 

诺言推开酒馆的门，继续坐到那个位置上，叫了一杯酒。 

–昨天来的那个小伙子，挺精神的嘛，怎么不来了？酒保一面把酒递给他，一面问。 

看样子你应该跟他相处很好啊。 

诺言抿了一口，把酒杯放下来，神情淡淡地说了一句。

–我们两个帮派可是死敌。要是被老板看见了，我没有饭碗，他也得被饿死。 

–这里帮派多的是，从来也不让发生流血事件。至于出去的另当别论。酒保提醒他。 

–还是一样的。我要真在乎他，还是不要频繁来往的好。诺言皱着眉，把酒喝了一半。 

–难怪你跟他，不敢像那边那两个一样。酒保了然的一指，诺言的视线移了过去，握着酒杯的手一紧。 

那是omg的无状态和灵药，许久不见，两个人坐在角落里一面喝酒一面窃窃私语。 

诺言想都没想，拿起酒杯就走了过去，酒保转过身去擦杯子。 

–你们俩也敢来这种地方？他在对面的沙发上坐下来。 还是你们酒吧的酒不够好喝？ 

无状态跟灵药吓了一跳，马上又恢复了面不改色的模样。

–我们只是闲来无事罢了。灵药一笑，靠在沙发上。 

–这地方探听消息就是好啊。诺言看着他俩补充了一句。 

无状态无所谓地看他一眼，开口声音还是一如既往温和。 

–我们能探听的消息，你一定也没有漏过。就当给他们放松一下。 

诺言闷笑出声。 

–你们俩从来就不给你们帮派的人留点活路。可是—— 诺言一下就严肃起来。 

你们的人真的不知道拿了别人的东西，就得还的么？ 

他只是想猜测，omg到底跟那件事有几分牵连。 

或者就是凑巧他们俩干的呢？他不想放过两个人脸上的每一个表情。 

–那我们过几天肯定会把那批药的钱给付了的。最近没人要用，可是钱还是得给的。灵药反应很快，说了谎也不眨眼睛。 

无状态一下就明白灵药什么意思，于是一起演戏。 

–不过最近真的没生意啊。回去还得跟大哥说。 

诺言疑惑地看着他俩，最大的嫌疑难道这样被排除了？ 

但是他也知道，这两个人本事不差，演戏什么的还真说不准。 

–K市就快来人了，你们与其考虑去找别的帮派的麻烦，还不如好好去打听。无状态把酒一饮而尽，一副轻松悠闲的样子。 诺言愣住了，这么大个事，卷毛居然没来找他。

但是又一想，卷毛一向都是不会主动来找他的，他也好几天忙着去找微笑，根本没空。

–你们俩可慢慢喝吧，我先走一步。他急匆匆地把剩了一半的酒喝完，就往门外走。


	7. Chapter 7

-那么大的事你不告诉我一声？诺言气冲冲地推开门，对着卷毛说。

-那是因为哪怕告诉你，你能怎么办？卷毛心平气和地合上账本。

诺言哑口无言，他们没办法。

-就算没办法，总也要去想啊。不然能眼睁睁看着自己的帮派衰落么？就像…他也住了口。

卷毛了然地看了他一眼。

-我跟微笑说了，以后找你去那个酒馆找。

诺言愣了愣，然后露出一个笑容。

-谢谢。你知道我在酒馆遇见谁了么？

-谁？卷毛扶了扶眼镜。

-无状态跟灵药。我试探过他们俩，没发现什么破绽。

-也许是因为他们俩太默契了，你找不到也很正常。不能排除他们俩干的嫌疑。卷毛一针见血。

还有你也不要太频繁接触微笑，上头，不太高兴。

最后一句话，卷毛的声音诺言几乎听不到了。

他站直了身子，看着卷毛露出一个感激的笑容。

-我也不愿意接触太频繁。起码还能保护他。

酒会觥筹交错，诺夏跟小伞在政要和大佬之间穿梭，一点一点地打听消息。

-怎么样？小伞端着杯子转了一圈，跟诺夏在角落里汇合。

-不怎么样。他们的确要扩张，可是他们内部也有分歧。

-你是建议这里入手？小伞注意到有人视线盯了过来，赶紧把酒喝掉，诺夏配合地把酒递给他，然后压低声音。

-也许也不用分裂，总而言之也不是不能击破的。

两个人各自走开。

诺夏拐弯走进洗手间，迎面撞上一个眉清目秀的男人。

-不好意思。他连忙道歉，退开站一边。

-你是S市的人？那个男人听到他的口音，有些惊喜。

诺夏心里一紧，想要撤开的时候被那个人一把拉住。

我以前很崇拜很喜欢一个人，他就是S市的。

轻轻柔柔的声音，一下摄住了诺夏，他想要离开，可是本能却让他停住了脚步。

-他跟我说，他叫灵药。

诺夏脑袋一炸，心里想，这个人可真是够可怜的，估计不知道灵药早就心有所属了。

但是他又一想，是不是可以凭这个契机多了解一点东西。

-我认识他。他回过头，平静地说。

我见过他，他很好。

从ig那里得到的消息没有让无状态轻松下来。

-状态。温柔的声音，背后传来温暖的感受，还有强韧的心跳。

你还在担心什么？

-我不是担心什么，我只是在想你第一次遇到我的时候。无状态回过身，两个人紧紧相拥。

-你是在害怕。灵药的声音透过毛巾浴袍，闷闷的。

害怕你会失去我。

-我不怕，没有人可以抢走你的。无状态抬起那张俊秀的脸，看见灵药眼眸里深深的爱意。

-我们说好的，以后会过上跟这样不一样的生活的。灵药看着他，眼神里透着毋庸置疑的坚定。

-你曾经对他有过好感么？无状态看着他眼眸里自己的倒影，还是想得到多一点安慰。

唇上传来温热的触感，亲吻温柔而绵长。

-不会。在结束那个吻的时候。

一直以来，我只有你一个。

无状态想，他应该不会害怕的，可是阴影依然在心头挥之不去。

笑笑的话言犹在耳。

你要知道你们俩都是他们各自感兴趣的人物。一旦势力扩张起来，想要全身而退就太难了。

分别数年之后再度跟灵药重逢，让他们顺遂心意地在一起。

-灵药。他轻声唤他，两个人额头相抵。

-嗯。灵药也伸手扶住他的额头。

-我们去买戒指吧。


	8. Chapter 8

那个清秀的男孩一下拽住诺夏，诺夏皱了皱眉，力气挺大的。

-你说你见过他，他真的很好么？语气里的急切显而易见。

诺夏唇角露出一个微妙的笑容。

-他很好。他重复那个答案。

那个人很好，有他爱的人，也有爱他的人。

-我叫deft，以前他帮过我很大的忙。男孩主动自我介绍。

几年前他本来还在这里的，结果后来不辞而别。我再也没有见过他。

诺夏点点头，看着男孩，心里不知道是什么滋味。他知道灵药的不辞而别，只是为了无状态。

-他是不是回到S市了？

-是。诺夏回答，他知道可能他会更接近他要打听的消息。

你要去S市找他？

-是的，很快了。deft随手把酒杯搁在一边，松了松领带。

大概什么时候？诺夏很想赶紧问完就溜之大吉，但是他还是按住了急躁的心情。

他还是觉得让男孩心甘情愿说出来比较稳妥。

微笑再度推开酒馆的门，里面熙熙攘攘。

往那个地方扫了一眼，没有看到诺言的身影。

可是他知道，他也坚信他会来的。

要了一杯酒，他坐在高脚凳上打量四周，擦完酒杯的酒保回过头看到他，压低声音凑了过来。

-你要找他？

微笑点头，没有出声。

-那估计得再…

酒保的话说了一半，顿住了，诺言跟往常一样走了进来，一眼就看到微笑坐在那里。

喉头一哽，他低下头，快步走了过去。

-你来了？微笑没有看他，修长的手指在酒杯的边缘画着圈圈。

-这个时候你来找我，我还挺意外的。诺言不自觉露出一个笑容。

-最近所有的帮派都如临大敌，你还坐得住？微笑继续刚才的动作，漫不经心的语气有一点嘲弄。

-坐不住。他老实承认，接过酒。

但是目前而言没有太多办法。

-都有人前去探听消息了，你们也没动静？微笑抬起头，看了他一眼。

-哈，这就不能跟你说了么。诺言笑了笑。

-那你买单了。算我白来。微笑作势要走，被诺言拽住。

-难得来一次，别这样。他压低声音。

我们至今也不清楚他们是不是一起来。

-这样么？微笑的手覆上诺言的，温温凉凉。诺言还来不及留恋，微笑慢慢地把他手指掰开。

以后还会来找你的。如果有什么事的话。

诺言在他耳边低低地说。

-我们还是不要太频繁接触了。

微笑撇了撇嘴。

-不见就算了。

-我是为了你好，真的。诺言急切地说，可是微笑已经走进人群里。

第二天无状态和灵药就起得很早，赶着出门办事。

不知道的还以为突然有要紧任务让他们俩去办，很多人有点如临大敌。

灵药把车发动的时候无状态闷笑出声。

-你笑什么啊？灵药挂了档，奇怪地看着他。

-那群人那表情，哈哈哈，还以为怎么了呢。笑了一会儿，无状态收敛了笑容，托腮看着车窗外。

-但是你怎么突然想起来要买戒指？上班的高峰期还没到，街上有些冷清。

-这种事要怎么跟你说呢？无状态理了理刘海，白了灵药一眼。

-莫非你是下定决心要娶我了。灵药笑的戏谑，无状态好不容易忍住一巴掌把他的笑容打掉的冲动。

-是爸爸的人了就已经娶了你好吗，要不要这么自恋？他喃喃自语，灵药听了又是一笑。

-可是同居跟结婚不一样啊好吧？

无状态转过头看了一眼灵药笑着的脸，忍不住一巴掌拍了上去。

状态啊我这还开着车呢！

咣！汽车开上了路肩，停了下来。

-你看看，咱还是早起出来办正事呢。无状态一脸心疼，虽然不是新车，可是关键时候还是车有用啊。

-这车撞了几次了，你现在才心疼？灵药把车倒回路上，一面留意有没有店铺已经开门。

两个人一时无语。无状态看着灵药认真的侧脸，百味杂陈。

他要怎么说他有多怕万一这次腥风血雨里会和他不能再见呢，这样灭顶的恐惧。

他也记得以前看过一本书，书中两个相互牵挂的人在世界的末日后带着彼此的信物安然逝去。

除了戒指他想不到还有什么能作为信物了，哪怕他一直觉得不吉利，可是起码求得心安。

汽车在一家店铺门口缓缓停下。

-状态？灵药声音放轻，语气温柔。

-我们走吧。他握住那只手。

-我只是想要他回到我身旁。隔了很久，deft开了口，眼底有浓重的怀念。

像以前一样。

-他不会的。诺夏抱着手臂，歪着脑袋看着他。

-一定会的。deft仿佛没有听到他的话，诺夏耸了耸肩，转身想走。

就快了，很快我就会去S市了。他喃喃低语。

诺夏脸上的表情有了一点波动，可是很快又恢复平静。

-那就静候大驾了。他丢下这句话，伸手帮deft拿走酒杯，离开了无人的长廊。

-你看这个好不好？灵药指了指柜台里的一枚戒指，没有钻石，可是还算别出心裁地用金属扭出了心形。

-你要不要这么简朴！无状态瞪他一眼，放下那边的钻戒，走了过来。

店员用一种很难以形容的表情看着他。

-请问，这两位先生，你们是在挑结婚戒指么？

无状态刚想说话，灵药带着笑回答了。

-是，不过我们还是自己挑，多谢你。

无状态走到他身边，看着那枚戒指。

-钻戒到处都是，总得有点创意才更容易让人认出来。灵药对他说。

无状态闭了嘴，觉得他说的是对的。

带着戒指坐回车里，无状态打开盒子，手指摩挲着戒指，心里有种说不出来的感觉。

-现在就想戴上了？灵药笑了笑，也摸出戒指，握住无状态的手，轻轻地套在他的无名指上。

-这回伺候的不错。无状态如法炮制。

这样算是给你名分了。还不忘趾高气昂。

-哎呀，我真是感动到不行了啊。灵药一面笑一面发动汽车，还不忘警觉地扫一下四周。


	9. Chapter 9

诺夏拐过长廊，迎面撞上了有点慌张在找他的小伞。

-怎么了？诺夏皱了皱眉，看着小伞松了一口气。

-没什么，以为你暴露了。

诺夏扬起一个得意的笑容。

-起码我还是打听到一点消息的。他说。

-那么我也一样。小伞笑了笑。

你不妨说说你的收获。

诺夏拉着他迅速往消防通道走。

-有人冲着灵药这个人来的。而且来势汹汹。他压低声音说。

小伞皱了皱眉，看了他一眼。

那你的收获呢？诺夏问。

-还有别的帮派蠢蠢欲动。实力也不差。小伞如实回答。

-那这样搞，压力也太大了吧。诺夏骂道，两个人转眼间已经到了停车场。

无状态跟灵药回到基地的时候，大部分人都起了床，看着平时起的比他们晚，这次居然出了趟门的两个人也只能大眼瞪小眼。

-看什么看，没见过早起出去办事的？无状态撇嘴，拖着灵药往房间走。

-yoooo～柚子从会议室里出来，一眼就看见两个人手上的戒指。

你们俩这是…准备把正事办了？他追过来低声问。

无状态白了柚子一眼。

-你能不能不要这么八卦，就买了戒指。

-那估计也快了吧。

-快了。灵药接过话，白皙的脸上看不到太多表情。

-我们俩先回去补个觉，一早就起来累死了。无状态面无表情下了逐客令。

-那你们倒是别搞什么动静啊！柚子走开了也不忘揶揄他们。

-滚。无状态摔上门。

看着一进门就大字型躺在床上的无状态，灵药不禁笑了笑，伸手去抚他的脸，被无状态一下拉进怀里。

-别弄了，睡会儿吧。无状态懒懒地说。

-状态？灵药靠在他怀里，声音轻轻淡淡的。

-嗯？无状态搂紧他，声音有点模糊。

-一切都结束了，我们就离开这里，开始新的生活吧。

-嗯。无状态想说，他求之不得。

一觉睡醒，无状态轻手轻脚起了床，没有惊动还在睡觉的灵药。

走进大厅的时候诺夏刚好出来，看见他的时候有种说不出来的表情浮现在脸上。

-怎么了？无状态皱眉问他。

-你跟灵药…事办了？诺夏问他，视线停留在他的戒指上。

柚子那个大嘴巴！无状态好容易忍住要去把灵药叫起来劈门把柚子打成柚子皮的冲动。

毕竟他们俩昨晚又是战到很晚，这会儿灵药还在补眠。

-我们俩事早办了，他早就是我的人了好么！无状态趾高气昂。

诺夏翻了翻白眼。

那你们他妈倒是发喜糖啊。他腹诽。

-K市有人冲着他来的，你可得看好了。他故作轻松地说。

谁知道无状态反应倒是平淡无奇。

-我知道，那人怎么可能把乐乐从我这抢走？无状态自信地说。

-但是人家执念挺重的。诺夏提醒道。

我在K市有交流过。

他补充。

无状态表情收敛了，一脸严肃看着他。

-他怎么说的？

-你放心，乐乐不会对他有什么感情。只是他对乐乐也有那种感情而已，而且他挺执着的。诺夏无所谓地说。

-那你呢？无状态撇了他一眼。

-我么？诺夏愣了愣，想起小伞。

我怎么可能会？我有人了。

推开房门，房间里还维持着刚才的安静。清楚地可以听见那人的呼吸。

无状态俯身亲上灵药的唇，想起那天灵药跟他说的话。

等一切结束了，我们会过上平静的生活的。

他保证了。他想。

一切都会结束的。


	10. Chapter 10

草莓推开门的时候看到的是微笑靠在落地窗前的背影。

-大概半个月之后他们就会到这边来了。你要不要再去打听点？草莓有点犹豫地问。

-这么快？微笑有点意外地看着他，手指扣住桌沿，努力不让草莓觉察自己的异样。

-难道你从…他那里都没能打听到什么？

微笑苦笑着摇了摇头。

-我们知道的他们都知道，可是他们还是选择按兵不动，哪里会透露消息？

-那不代表别的人那里就没有。

-目前我们也静观其变好了。微笑像是看出他要去做什么了，低声制止了他。

以后我还会去找他的，我信他会告诉我一些。

这个城市已经许久没有出过太阳了。

灵药坐起来的时候咬了咬牙，腰还是有点疼，昨晚嗨的过火了。

无状态还松松地环着他的腰，睡犹未醒。

灵药轻轻地把他手塞进被子里，站起来轻轻地拉了拉窗帘，外面依旧一片阴沉的萧索。

他的额头抵在冰凉的玻璃上，闭上眼睛，去想他们俩从前的事。

无状态懒懒地掀开眼帘，看到灵药沉思的背影。

-乐乐。他声音压低了，手伸向灵药。

-嗯。灵药应了一声，回头拉上窗帘，钻进被窝里。

状态，怎么了？

-没有。无状态搂着他，又闭上眼睛，有点疲累的模样。

你在干什么呢？

-想以前的事啊。灵药把被子拉上来，盖住两个人的肩膀。

-你也就会想想以前的事。无状态突然有了点精神，凑过来轻轻地啃咬灵药艳红的唇。

他们的结识仅仅只是灵药的一次误闯。

被地头蛇撵的跑进那条小巷，情急之下翻窗进了二楼的一个房间躲避。

结果无状态本来在睡觉的，居然被弄醒了。向来有起床气的他气冲冲地朝着发出声音的方向瞪过去，看进那个人温润带着点慌乱的眼眸。

他也不知道他哪里来的义气，决意把他留下来。

他只对他说。

-放心，有我呢。

-想想以前的事，没什么不好的。灵药回应他的吻，两个人手指扣紧，戒指碰撞发出细微的摩擦的声音。

无状态翻了个身，把灵药压在下面。

-别去想了。

令人着迷和窒息的深吻。

灵药想，他和他有的是时间，以后可以慢慢回忆这些过去。

诺言一推开会议室的门，吵吵嚷嚷的小伙子们立刻停止了吵闹。

我有这么严厉么？他腹诽，瞪着死鱼眼看着他们。

-我们真的不去做点什么吗？荡荡一脸天真地看着他，诺言很想一巴掌呼上去。

-我们已经在探听消息了。他面无表情地瞪着荡荡，一只手把文件拿了起来，然后忍耐住扔到他头上的情绪递给荡荡。

你丫的是不是觉得我p事都不干？！

伴着荡荡说不敢不敢的声音，诺言又推门出去。

-安排都在上面写着，我去喝两杯。

卷毛皱了皱眉，心里叹息，诺言还是不想把那个警告当一回事。

他能理解诺言对微笑的所作所为，可是他还是不支持他那样做。

灵药再度醒过来的时候已经是傍晚了，阴沉了很久的天空撕裂了一条缝，晚霞倾泻而下，这个城市看起来多了几分暖意。

在K市他也曾见过一样的场面，可他并未觉得温暖。

deft孩子气地在他旁边感叹这样真美，可是他想，只有无状态在的地方，他才会觉得，真是美好。

什么时候他能带着无状态离开这样几乎是在刀尖上行走的生活，像所有相爱的人一样拥有平静而幸福的生活。

无状态呼吸一顿，慢慢醒了过来。

-醒了？灵药看着他深邃的眉眼，轻轻地笑。

-嗯，饿了。无状态简短地回答。

-那我去拿点吃的。灵药起身去换衣服。

-乐乐。无状态突然叫他，在他的手摸上门把的时候。

-怎么了？灵药又回转过身，走到床边看着无状态。

-没有，你在我这…就好。


	11. Chapter 11

灯红酒绿的城市，暗流在水泥森林之中涌动。

诺言穿过黑漆漆的废弃厂房，站在昏黄的路灯下掏了掏口袋，摸出一支烟。

红光一闪既逝，他犹豫了一下，还是叼着烟吸了起来。

以前微笑每次看见他吸烟，总是皱眉，私下还劝过他不要再吸了。

他吐了一口烟，带点痞气地看着微笑。

-我戒了你来陪我消磨时间？微笑一如既往面瘫，可是分明眼里有几分笑意，然后点头。

慢慢的，他就不再吸烟了。

可是他还想伸手去握住一个人的时候，再也握不住了。

那天酒馆里遇上无状态和灵药之后他也和卷毛说，那两个人的幸福太让他羡慕。

卷毛扶了扶眼镜。

-你和他们不一样啊。

-但是能在一起总是好的。他绞着手指，低头看装着一半的水的透明玻璃杯。

他们两个人怎么样都能在一起，我当然会羡慕。

远处慢慢走来一个人，步伐很是稳重。

诺言把已经快要燃尽的烟扔到地上踩了两脚，朝着那个人走过去。

-这么快就要来了么？得知情况的时候灵药不禁坐在大厅的沙发上思索起来。

-目前知道的，他们集体想要把这边的生意给垄断了。还有一方暂时没动静。大哥把资料扔在桌上，灵药直接拿起来看了。

你不是说你有认识的人？

灵药仔细看过一遍资料，揉了揉太阳穴，靠在沙发上。

-有，就是他们那的小少爷。以前在K市还觉得可怜兮兮的，现在居然都站稳脚跟了。他微微一哂。

不过另一方怎么一点资料也没有？他抓住了重点。

-那两个也只打听到了这一些，再打听下去估计就回不来了。大哥摇头。

-也对，一直以来就能压制他们的势力，当然不容易显山露水。

-你知道这个道理就好。柚子嘲讽道。

灵药把资料垛好放进文件袋里，起身准备走。

-你是有什么打算，不妨说来听听。大哥叫住他。

-我看还是他去使美男计吧。柚子靠在沙发上幸灾乐祸。

-你要让灵药这样，那估计无状态就会追杀我们俩。大哥把文件袋掼到柚子脑袋上。

净你吗出馊主意。

-暂时没有，但是最好的办法莫过于找能够联合的势力一起。灵药把眼镜摘了下来，头也不回地离开了大厅。

-日，天天秀恩爱，开个会还特么戴着眼镜装逼。柚子把文件袋扔桌上。

-那人家也比你有秀的资本啊，有人爱，还军师呢。诺夏在一边翻着白眼。

-嘿！小伞你还管不管了，现在的小毛孩很嚣张啊？柚子也起身准备走了。

-就他还管？诺夏继续翻白眼，拽着小伞也走了。

留下大哥一个人烦闷地坐在大厅里。

他好像没说散会吧？！

-这种时候你敢来跟我见面，真是有勇气。诺言在看到来人的时候不禁戏谑一笑。

-我只能说我跟他心意相通。所以他这会儿估计在跟他们商量对策，而我，来找你。兜帽掀开，露出一张眉眼深邃的好看的脸。

心意相通！诺言突然觉得心口一疼。

他想看到的那个人的笑脸，也许再也不会回来了。

-你们的心意相通，真是让人羡慕不已。他自嘲，做了个请的手势，两个人往楼上走去。

或者说，你们俩已经一起过了太长的时间了。心有灵犀也是很自然的事。

-不。唇角带着笑容。

因为我爱他，我愿意懂他，他也一样。

楼顶风有些大，诺言扶着已经有了裂纹的水泥栏杆，等那个人走到边上来。

-无状态，我真的既佩服你的勇气，也佩服他的勇气。你敢来，他也敢放心让你来。他淡淡地说。

-不然你们为什么会叫他腹黑军师？无状态容色淡淡。

-你是要来说联合击垮K市的势力的么？

-你自己不是很明白么？如果再不联合，他们的势力也许伤不到你，可是会击垮we，更会让你失去他。无状态反问。

-我承认这是必须的，但是那也要有条件。诺言看着他，惊讶地看到他眼里的锐气。

如果we垮了，我求之不得，那不是什么坏事。

-可是那对他来说，也不是好事。无状态坚持。

我知道，如果垮了，他一定留不下来，可是他也不会去edg的。

-这些都是灵药帮你想的说辞吧。诺言翻了个白眼。

-他那么蠢。无状态嗤笑。

-可如果他不去，我乐意带他远走高飞。诺言沉默了半晌，轻柔的声音里带着毋庸置疑的坚定。

无状态惊讶地看着他，随后又恢复了一如既往淡定的表情。

他也想过无数次，他和灵药不再涉及这样的生活，他们可以平平安安，相守到老。

-所以你这是默认，某些方面的合作了？片刻之后，他问。

-我同意。我只要保他平安地跟我走。诺言出乎意料地决定的极快。

-那以后酒馆见。无状态戴上兜帽，轻快地离去。

回到基地已经快要半夜了。

无状态扭开门，房间没开灯，灵药坐在沙发上，黑暗里看不见表情。

他坐到他旁边，拉亮了落地灯。

-你在干什么？他注意到灵药面前的茶几上摆着武器。

-我只是担心你罢了。有些后悔去的人不是我。灵药淡淡地收好武器。

-他也说你，够有勇气。无状态看着他，眼里有顽皮的笑意。

灵药把脑袋靠在他肩上，过了半晌才慢慢地说。

-我也不愿你置身险境。状态，以后不会了。他声音有些颤抖。

-可我愿意，乐乐，我愿意。无状态和他靠的更紧。

我知道你也一样。那就没有什么差别。


	12. Chapter 12

在跟大哥汇报完私底下交涉的结果以后，无状态在吧台边遇上特意等着他的小伞。

-你们这帮人，昨天开会没有商讨出个法子么？他坐下来，接了一杯酒。

-两回事。小伞把诺夏支开，把酒一饮而尽，看着他。

你知道灵药昨天摸那把武器摸了足足有几个钟头。

-我有那个自信他不会阴我。无状态一笑。

-可是他宁愿去的人是他。他站起身来，把玩着酒杯。

你不是不明白你在他心里有多重要。

-他也是分身乏术，我去也没什么。无状态满不在乎地看着落地窗外苍白的天空。

我们两个都不想对方涉险的心思是一样的。

他还记得昨晚灵药一直紧紧抱着他入眠的模样。

原来，他的灵药，是会害怕的。

第一次跟灵药去执行任务，面对那个穷凶极恶的地头蛇，灵药眼睛都不眨地一枪爆头。

-你真的不害怕？那天晚上他看着自己的双手，修长白皙，可是在沾上血迹的时刻，他就知道他注定失去了什么。

-我不会怕。灵药把他的手指拢起来，握在手心里，面容没有太大的变化，语气也听不出什么起伏。

-可是我怕了。乐乐，我们手上已经沾了血，没有退路了。他觉得自己手指非常的冷，冷到他想要打战。

-状态。灵药握紧他的手，声音低沉而温柔。

我在，你不需要害怕。

无状态几乎冷的打战的身体被拥进一个温暖的怀抱里，本能也让他靠紧。

-你会一直陪着我么？恍惚中问他。

-会，我会一直陪着你。

暖色的灯光下，两个人越靠越近。

诺言没有去跟卷毛说，他一时做出的决定。

面对卷毛问他那晚偷偷出去是为了什么，他也只是说，他出去抽烟散散心。

卷毛一脸无语的表情，最后嘱咐他。

-你真还是别想着老是去跟他见面，不然上面很不高兴。

-知道。他心不在焉。

不管那是无状态自己想的说辞，或者是灵药的分析，最后他能得到的东西都太诱人。

过了那么久，他才知道，有些人才是他终其一生所要得到的。

我是不想抽烟带坏他们。他补充道。

-他们要在M大厦办酒会，借机试探我们吧。卷毛看了看行动电话，看着他。

-哈，那这么说大家都该知道了。诺言不由得浮起一个嘲讽的笑容。

还真是够自信的，一来就要大张旗鼓。

-你带人去吧。卷毛又低下头去看报表。

-什么？他们还真是嚣张啊，要办酒会。柚子大叫，被大哥瞪了一眼赶紧收回了过于夸张的表情。

-是啊。耀武扬威，这有什么不可以的？无状态接话。

-我看还是想要试探比较多吧。灵药看着深褐色的桌面，淡淡地开口。

可惜这边水也是很深的。

-问题是我们的人不可能全都去。大哥发话了。

-他们俩一定会去的。诺夏指了指一直以来都坐在一起的灵药和无状态。

-不然你跟小伞也一起去吧。无状态手指合拢了，看了一眼沉默不语的灵药，坐直了说。

-那就这么定了。

-你今天居然没怎么出谋划策，是怎么了？灵药扭开门的时候，无状态捉住他的手。

-我有不太好的预感。可是不知道从何说起罢了。房门关上的时候灵药轻声说。

-也许你只是为了昨晚的事情紧张了？无状态不得不承认，他的心头也慢慢漫上阴霾。

灵药一向都是镇定自若，甚少这么反常。

-不一定啊。我总觉得买戒指那个事，很明智。现在越来越不安，这种感觉就越强烈。

无状态手指摩挲着戒指，心底微微异样。

-当初我拉着你来，你后悔吗？

-你不叫我来，在K市举目无亲，总没有你在身边好。你觉得我会后悔？灵药看着那枚戴在手指上的戒指，看的十分认真。

就算沾了一手的血腥，可是为了你，我没有什么好后悔的。


	13. Chapter 13

诺言走向那扇门，深吸了一口气，轻轻叩了叩，然后推开。

-您找我？他慢慢走到那张办公桌前。

-是。阿布站起身，面对着落地窗，没有看他。

你最近倒是经常出去借酒浇愁啊？！

诺言心里微微一动，他经常出去也不是什么见不得人的事。阿布知道也很正常。

-最近比较想喝酒。他面不改色编了一句。

阿布回头撇了他一眼，把上个月的报表扔在桌上。

-我怎么不知道你最近多了个爱好？还是，你想去见什么人？阿布犀利地点出问题。

诺言脸白了，但是很快恢复如常。

-也方便打听消息。他低声说，看着脚尖。

-这样么？阿布打量了他许久，叹了口气，走过来拍了拍他的肩膀。

诺言，你从来不会让我失望。你也应该知道，别人那里打听来的消息，我们一样能打听到。

-总有些不同吧。诺言抵死也不愿说他去酒馆为了等那个人。

阿布看了他一眼，意味深长。然后挥手让他离开。

大门关上，阿布冷笑。

-怎么也不肯说出为了他，你也真是，够在乎他的安危的。

不要总是妄图挑战我的耐心啊～

-你们到底打算怎么安排？诺言抿了一口酒，看着坐在对面的灵药。

无状态居然没跟你来？

-我们肯定不止两个人去。他有别的要忙。灵药简短地回答了他的问题。

跟无状态一样软和的声音，只不过灵药的稍微低沉一些。

一直以来坐镇omg军师位置上的灵药总是容易引起好奇心，诺言一面回忆很多人形容的灵药，一面打量也在喝酒的腹黑军师。

作为男人，灵药皮肤过于白皙了，眼眸里居然没有沾染半分戾气，反而清澈如同少年，怎么看也不像这类人。

-你跟无状态是一定会去的吧。他收回思绪。

-嗯。我们去是必须的。灵药咧嘴笑了笑，诺言才发现他笑起来也带着少年人的纯真。

那样的笑容，真是干净到没有杂质。

难怪，他会跟无状态在一起。

他一想到无状态的那句心意相通里的得意，也明知那本不是理所应当的炫耀，可总是让他心口发痛。

-你跟无状态，有多久了？他看着他指间闪烁的戒指，转移了话题。

-很多年了。灵药很认真地答，白皙的脸上一点绯红格外引人注意。

他救过我，那一刻我注定是要爱他的。

-你跟微笑呢？灵药没有掩藏好奇心。

-你既然上次能让无状态用那些理由说服我，当然知道我们俩是什么感情。诺言翻了翻白眼。

我爱他，我想，他也一样。他语气很平淡。

-你应当是很确定。灵药毫不犹豫地接了话，看着酒杯里暗红色的液体。

-不管确不确定，你开出的条件总是很诱人的。诺言十指交叉。

他要是平安地在身边，我愿意付出一切。因为我求之不得。

低沉又温柔的声音，里面是满满的情意。

灵药一笑。

有时候我看着你们俩，真是羡慕得很。没有什么能把你们俩分离。可我跟微笑…

-Till death。灵药把玩着行动电话上的金属牌，缓慢而又清晰地念了一句英文。

我和他，也许死亡才能把我们分离。他的话，很是残酷。

-不会。诺言挠了挠头。

死亡也无法把你们分离。你们给我的就是这样的感觉。

诺言不能停留太久，匆匆离去。

留下灵药一个，坐在那里继续看着那杯暗红色的芬芳液体。

他看过一本书，说，这样的酒，像是玫瑰的眼泪。

无状态说这句话太装逼了，你居然觉得形容得很好，你真是…没！药！救！

Till death。他摸着金属牌，整个人还沉浸在情绪里。

有人坐在他对面，他也恍惚不觉。

-灵药。那人声音也很轻柔，激得灵药本就白皙的脸苍白如纸。

-deft。他平复情绪，不动声色地回。

-是我。deft目光在那张依然好看的脸上逡巡，然后停留在灵药修长的手指上。

那上面闪烁的戒指有些刺眼。

灵药站起身来，想要离去。

你连碰杯都不肯么？deft看着他，他觉得自己也无法拒绝。

酒杯在空中碰触，发出清脆的声音。

灵药露出惯常的笑容，放下酒杯，跟他告别。

看着穿着白色外套的人影消失在酒馆大门后，deft回过头。

原来你心里是早就住了一个人么。真是有趣。


	14. Chapter 14

砰。

大门在身后关上，灵药揉了揉笑的僵硬的脸，慢慢平复心跳。

行动电话屏幕一亮，他低头去看。

无状态的短信息。

-还不回来？后面跟着个貌似有些凶恶的表情。再看看时间，已近深夜。

有人等着的感觉，也还是很好的。

尽管前提是，那不是一个人身陷险境。

他看着屏幕笑了笑，刚想动身离去。

-灵药，我有这么可怕么？可怕到你都不敢真心地给我一个笑容。一个温柔的声音在他旁边响起来。

他抬起眼眸，对上deft那双眼睛，里面复杂的感情让他不禁移开了视线。

-我的确不敢，我也不能。他声音很清冷，没有暴露一点情绪。

你不可怕，可我不能。他留下这句话，跨过几级木质的楼梯匆匆走了。

deft看着他离开的方向，听到外面渐次变大的雨声，皱起了眉。

无状态穿着毛巾浴袍窝在沙发里，毫无困意。

手边随意地搁着灵药在某次执行任务之后买回来的那本圣经。

耳边突如其来传来滴滴答答的声音，他打了个激灵。

外面下雨了。

可是灵药还没回来。

他想了想，犹豫了一下到底是换件衣服出去等，还是在房间里继续这样。

最后他还是懒懒地换了衣服，拿着雨伞穿过依然充斥着纵情笙歌的人们的大厅。

雨越下越大，无状态越等心里越嘀咕。

难道灵药是去偷吃了根本没想到自己还傻乎乎地在这等着？

或是，他已经在回来的路上了。

一个人影穿过雨幕，昏黄的路灯勾勒出略显狼狈的模样。

无状态撑着伞走了过去，那人听到脚步声才开口。

-状态。

无状态耸了耸肩，能够听得出对方脚步声什么的，是很自然的事，他捉住灵药湿透的袖口，撑着伞替他挡住更加冰冷的雨。

-你这是作死么？出去不带伞，乐乐你怎么这么蠢？回了房间，无状态开始念他。

-忘了。灵药擦着洗过的头发，钻进被窝里，无状态突然觉得不太对劲，他的精神头上哪去了。

-你怎么了？无状态拨开他半干的刘海，一只手捧起灵药的脸。

-我看见他了。灵药垂下眼眸，视线停留在无状态白净的颈上。

我也不知道，我为什么很不安。

-你到底，在怕什么？灵药的头发几乎快要干了，无状态把毛巾扔到一边，脸搁在他肩上。

你不会失去我的。他保证。

他知道灵药在这个城市会遇上deft，这太正常。他也确信什么对不起他的事，他都不会做。

-我在怕不详的预感会变成现实。已经平静下来的灵药眼眸里有无状态看不懂的哀伤和恐惧。

-你是说，到时候都会有人去？微笑疑惑地看着递来的请柬。

-对啊，反正几个帮派都没避讳说去人。草莓又把请柬看了一遍，确认没有什么问题。

难道诺言没有跟你说？

-没有，我有几天没去找他了。微笑换上深思的表情。

既然都不避讳，他也没有必要瞒着我。

-你总是对他很自信。草莓把温水放在他手边，转身出去。

微笑撇了撇嘴。

他对诺言，真的那么自信么？

他想，曾经他是十分自信的。直到得知诺言离去，他对他连一分的把握，都已经失去了。

把请柬丢在桌上，他想，他还是应该去的。

灵药一觉醒来，头痛欲裂。

昨晚淋了雨，感觉终究还是不太好。

无状态坐在旁边玩着他的行动电话，突然对那个挂在行动电话上做装饰的金属牌来了兴致。

-Till death。他念出声。

你什么时候弄来的这个？侧过头看着还在揉太阳穴的灵药。

-昨天去跟诺言会面之前，路过一个小店，看到了。灵药老实地说。

-这不是什么好词。无状态下结论。

-如果有一天我被人弄得面目全非了，你还能靠着这东西帮我收尸。他语气里不无调侃。

-那这就更不是什么好话了。无状态推了推他。

直到死亡把我们分离？

灵药点头。

-你还真是够聪明的。

无状态一反常态没有就着他的夸奖翘起尾巴。

-乐乐。他搂着他，居高临下亲了上去。

我不信死亡就会把我们分离。在结束一个甜美漫长的吻的时候，无状态温柔地说。


	15. Chapter 15

酒会光怪陆离，诺言在视线逡巡几遍之后终于在角落里找到了那个等了很久的身影。

不觉露出一个已经很收敛的笑容，他走向用水晶杯堆起的金字塔，取下一杯酒，回过头跟扣肉说话。

-你在这好好盯着，我去跟别人谈谈事情，有事电话。

扣肉点了点头，有些紧张地拿了另一杯，准备去找临时被阿布叫去代替自己去参加酒会的卷毛。

卷毛看着扣肉一个人回来，不由叹了口气。还好阿布没来，他着实不想他们两个就这样闹翻。

微笑端着酒，领结让他总是不太舒服，要他一直对那些并非善类的人假面微笑，难度很大。

眼下他正心不在焉地听着旁边的侍者在介绍挂在走廊里精致的油画有多么值钱，有个人在他面前站定。

-微笑。说话的声音在他听来比旁边索然无味的介绍要动听的多。他抬起头，露出一个真心实意的笑容。

-诺言。

侍者识趣地退开。留下他们俩在走廊。

-我就知道你会来。诺言轻描淡写，可是心里波涛汹涌。

他有多久没看到他这样的笑容了？

-不过我知道你会来的。微笑的笑容有了几分苦涩和嘲弄。

诺夏一眼就认出了那天跟他在洗手间撞个正着的deft，看到那人竭力想要找人的视线，摇了摇头。

-怎么了？小伞拿着酒，喝了几口，看见诺夏带着惋惜的表情。

-没什么，老状态的情敌。一手接过小伞递过来的酒。

看样子真是对灵药痴情的可以。

小伞立马被呛到了。

-你不是说那是单恋么？老状态要是知道真有这么个情敌，不得把灵药削死。

-他知道。诺夏耸了耸肩，抿了一口酒，脸就开始红了。

灵药那个个性不坦白了才怪，再说老状态知道有这么回事的。

-哈哈，他可真是个妻管严。小伞不由得笑出声。

-别这么2行不行啊大兄弟，说得好像你就不是了一样。诺夏瞪眼。

deft四处张望，突然朝他走了过来。

-卧槽，你你你，你得帮我挡着，万一来找我泄愤。诺夏踩了一脚小伞，抬了抬下巴示意了下。

-你别说我是妻管严，我就帮你搞定他。

-你妈死了…诺夏只能硬着头皮对deft一笑。

-他呢？你有没有看见他？deft的声音依旧轻轻柔柔的。

诺夏心里翻了个白眼，还好不是来找他的。可是灵药跟无状态应该比他们还早就来了。

-没有。他如实回答。

-抱歉。deft眼里流露出失落。

谢谢。

诺夏张大嘴巴，看着deft转身往另一个方向走过去。

小伞拉了一下他的袖子。

-回神了。他声音低的几不可闻。

灵药跟无状态在那边。

才从那个S市的男孩那里失落而去，deft就看到了站在别处的灵药。

他不由向着他走过去，但是几乎近前的时候生生刹住脚。

灵药旁边站着一个眉眼深邃的男人，两个人西装得体，唯独那个男人比灵药高了一些。

他也看到了男人手指上的戒指。

两个人的，一模一样。

他们俩相视而笑，在这样一个暗潮涌动的酒会里，仿佛不受任何影响的轻松。

想起灵药在K市时候一若有所思便流露出的复杂表情，思念，难过，期待…

一切都不过是为了身边那个已经跟他戴上再也不会摘下的戒指的人。

但是他还是鼓起勇气走过去。

-你好，灵药。好久不见。deft不敢直视那双一直清澈的眼眸，也不想看到那里面流转的爱意。

灵药愣了愣，很快恢复如常。

-deft，久见了。这是我的好朋友，无状态。他伸手握着无状态的手，两个人习惯性地十指紧扣。

无状态对着deft点了点头，显然也已经做了足够充分的心理准备，露出一个官方的笑容。

两个人互相致意，deft举起盛着浅色液体的酒杯，跟灵药和无状态各自碰了杯，维持得体的笑容离去。

-你还是少喝点吧。

-嗯～我是为了你不用喝那么多。

亲密的语气让deft不由得回头又看了他们一眼。

-我也知道你会来。诺言握着酒杯手指发白。

-哦～微笑看着他，意味深长。

但是还是要感谢你把我从水深火热里救出来。他看了一眼站在走廊的侍者。

诺言心领神会地给了一个笑容。

-几乎所有的势力他们都送了请柬，我们怎么好意思把人拒之门外？

微笑颔首。

诺言看着近在咫尺的微笑，不禁叹息。

他是何等嫉妒无状态跟灵药，无状态说的心意相通，灵药说的死亡也不可分离。

若是他能换来一切结束，远走高飞…

-我最近觉得维持we太不容易，很累。微笑走到落地窗的一侧，看着窗外灯红酒绿的夜景，还有远处海湾延伸而来的公路上惨白的车灯光。

诺言，有些事，我已经想通了。

诺言猛然抬头。

-什么事？他不免还是好奇，亦怀着期待。

微笑回过身来，面无表情。身后繁华的夜景把他衬的十分孤独。

-我能理解你会离开。我也不想怀着怨恨为他们最后做一些理所应当的事。

诺言还未更深地思考他是什么意思，微笑把空了的酒杯放在一边的高几上，离开了走廊。

无状态看着deft离开的背影，手指紧紧扣着灵药的。

-状态。灵药侧过脸，声音很轻。

-什么？

-你弄疼我手了。灵药气定神闲。

-你一个男人还怕疼？他撇了撇嘴，力道悄悄放轻了。

我知道我不必紧张。他对自己说。

-你不需要害怕他什么。灵药仿佛洞察他想的那样，两个人以些微暧昧的姿态低声交流。

我们，早就已经…他笑了笑。

-所以我当然不必想太多。无状态喝了一大口酒，脸一下就红了两分，他本来就白，也就更显得红艳。

-少喝点。灵药拍了拍他的手，两个人手指松开，各自打探接下来K市势力的消息。

各怀鬼胎的酒会在一片平静当中宣告结束。

灵药开着车带着无状态他们回老巢。

路上诺夏跟小伞都默契地没有提到deft，反而接触得到的情报都指向K市势力想要侵占和打压本市势力。

-这样还真是耀武扬威啊，一点都不怕被人知道。灵药开着车，半开玩笑半认真地说。

-既然都这样了，往后日子不会好过了。小伞揉了揉诺夏的头发，脸上有不可掩藏的担忧。

-走一步是一步。他们有那么大的野心，也不可能一下就解决的完所有势力的。无状态把车窗开大了。

-状态把我想说的说完了。灵药笑了，汽车拐弯，驶进了地下车库。

诺言开着车一语不发，卷毛终于还是开了口。

-你见他了？问出口的瞬间他又有点后悔，这问题忒蠢了。

-嗯。看他样子，累的很。诺言看着前方。

-如果今天来的是阿布你还是别想着见他了。我三番五次劝你也是为你好。卷毛扶了扶眼镜，回头看着已经有点喝高的扣肉，顺手把外套扔他身上。

-我知道你为我好。可是，他是微笑啊。诺言轰了一脚油门，有点不太淡定。

我也不会让阿布知道就是了。

-你瞒得了一时，阿布迟早也会知道的。

诺言嘴角一弯。

无所谓了。


	16. Chapter 16

开车回基地的路途上，微笑一直在回想他和诺言的点点滴滴。

已经过了如日中天的时期的we，他也只能勉力维持，参加完今天的酒会，他也更加知道夹缝之中生存是何其困难。

草莓对他说，在这样的境地下他还是宁愿看着we在自己手里彻底衰微，也不愿把亲手打下的势力交到别人手上，再无能为力地看着它消亡。

他想他也明白，他也愿意这样背负。

低低地叹息，他把车停在离基地隔着两条街的街区，索性开窗透透气，可是环顾四周又想起来，那次受伤以后，按草莓的描述，诺言是在这里离开他的。

另一辆汽车在街边停了下来。

-你先带扣肉回去？看他这样子，下次不能让他喝酒了。诺言皱眉，解开安全带。

我去散散步。

-这个点都能去散步。卷毛坐到驾驶座上。

我说你能不能别这么自私？你明知道阿布很忌讳。

-我知道。我会跟你说清楚的。诺言关上车门。

-别跟我说清楚，我不用你说。卷毛发动汽车。

-那我请你吃饭喝酒还不行吗？诺言摆了摆手，跑远了。

卷毛看着他跑远，忍不住摇了摇头，又露出一个笑容。

爱情可真他妈是个好东西啊。

参加完酒会，又把信息如实汇报给大哥，已经是凌晨了。

无状态困得眼睛都眯了，躺在床上发誓下次再也不去了。只有灵药还好脾气地跑前跑后，还帮他热了牛奶。

-状态，起来把牛奶喝了再睡觉。灵药轻轻地摇着他的肩膀。

牛奶养胃，快起来。

无状态终于被他摇的清醒了一些，懒洋洋地裹着被窝一面打着哈欠一面接过牛奶。

-下次再有这种事，打死老子都不去。他喝了一口牛奶，恶狠狠地说。

-叫别人去你就放心了？灵药逗他。

无状态刚想说你去就行了，除了身高，脸也够帅够自恋，可是一想想今天deft看灵药那眼神。

他要再让灵药去，事情还真不好说。

要是出什么事情，他真是日了狗了。

-其实那男孩，看着也挺好。他想了想，口是心非地说了句。

灵药没有马上接话，只是把他手里的杯子放到一边。

-他是挺好，可惜…人人都有爱人的权利，可是并非所有的爱意都需要彼此回应来表达。他斟酌了好一会，才开了口。

无状态不置可否，伸手拨了拨灵药忙碌之后已经有些凌乱的刘海。

别想太多。灵药把台灯拉灭，整个房间一片黑暗。

无状态在黑暗里看着灵药模糊的轮廓，暗暗地叹了口气。

车门一开，微笑坐直了身子，看了一眼快速坐好的诺言，不禁皱了眉。

-你不回去？

诺言把车门关上，看了他半晌，笑了笑。

-卷毛总会帮我。

微笑把视线移开，看着前方。

-你们俩真是…手足情深。他斟酌着用了这个词。

-两回事。诺言也把视线移到前方。

你还记得我们俩第一次见面么？

微笑低头笑了笑。

-原来这么晚，你要来找我叙旧么？

-不然你以为我要来绑你走？

-你不会这样做的。微笑轻轻说。

诺言挑了挑眉，伸手握住他的手，温暖又干燥的皮肤摩擦着，有种难言的放松。

-所以有时候我很羡慕无状态跟灵药，你一定不知道他们俩说过什么。诺言凑过去，手抚过微笑的刘海。

总会让我想起以前我们两个。

微笑闻到他身上的酒味，低下头。

-诺言，你喝醉了。

-嗯，我是喝醉了。诺言收回手，认真看着微笑的脸。

可是微笑，我愿意等你。

车门打开，风吹了进来。诺言犹豫再三，还是只在微笑额上印下一个吻。

看着诺言消失在夜色里，微笑摸了摸自己有些发烫的脸。

-他真的是喝醉了。他弯了弯嘴角，开车往基地去了。

可是躺下来，无状态反而睡意全无。

-乐乐。他在黑暗里摸索着，摸到灵药的手指，一根一根扣紧。

-嗯，怎么了，你不是很困么？灵药翻了个身，恰好跟他面对面。

-突然睡不着了。无状态看着他在黑暗里也清澈明静的眼神，忍不住亲了上去。

-是想我想得睡不着了吧。灵药吃吃地笑，在黑暗里抱住他。

-你不要这么自恋。他抚着灵药肌肉线条分明的脊背。

你说，若是我没有找到你，你会…和他在一起么？

迟疑了一会，无状态终究问了出来。

-不会。灵药毫不犹豫。

-答得真是够快的。无状态揉了揉灵药的头发。

为什么？

灵药一只手伸出来抚他的脸颊，尽管一片漆黑，他也能清晰地看到灵药一脸认真的模样。

-不为什么。你救我的时候，我就决定爱你了。他缓缓地说。

你也不要笑我矫情。他也明确地跟我表达过，可是，他不是你。我无法爱上他。

-我知道。无状态突然感受到一些微妙的不安，就像灵药这段时间跟他描述的那样。

如果有一天我不在了…他深吸一口气。

-不会的，状态。灵药的发顶蹭了蹭他的脸颊。

有我在，不会这样的。

他低沉的声音让无状态慢慢放下心来。

-嗯。他答。

-既然你还睡不着，不如…灵药声音突然带了一点顽皮，也有点出乎他意料地跨坐到他身上。

我们俩干点别的。

无状态听到他声音里掩藏不住的笑意。

-你慢点。他扣住灵药的手指。


	17. Chapter 17

-他们在S市的酒会，办的如何？

-所有势力都去了人。

-呵，你见到无状态了么，就是那个，真是让人感兴趣的人？

-他跟另外一个人，倒是好搭档。

-另外那个人，只怕别人更感兴趣吧。

-不知道。

-你们也没必要知道。修长的手指把药片扔进透明的杯子里，迅速地溶解在水里。

一切都要开始了。

窗外潺潺的雨声惊扰了无状态。

他睁开眼，窗帘遮光的效果很好，他不知道现在几点了。

下意识搂紧怀里睡着的人，灵药动了动，又继续睡。

昨晚他们俩干柴烈火，于是又折腾到很晚。

无状态摸过行动电话，屏幕一亮，已经傍晚了。

一条短信缩在收件箱里。

他点开看，是诺言的。

-晚上十点工厂见。

这么快又有什么情报了么？他皱眉。

马上屏幕又是一亮，又有一条信息。

-你还是让灵药来吧。

无状态疑窦丛生，看了一眼旁边依旧睡得很沉的灵药，思索了一下，还是决定把他叫起来。

-怎么了？灵药的声音很困倦，揉着眼睛。

-诺言晚上想见你。无状态把手机扔到他怀里。

灵药看了看，脸色也没有很大变化。

-那晚上我去吧。他轻松地说，已经麻利地起来准备穿衣服了。

-你觉得他是出于什么决定找你？无状态看着他穿好衣服，问出了疑惑。

-也许关于你，这不好说。我们没怎么和他打交道。灵药坐在床边想了想，揉了揉他的头发。

-关于我？无状态突然想到之前笑笑说的，除了有人对灵药很感兴趣，还有人对他感兴趣。

-嗯，总之，如果跟你有关的事交给我去办。灵药语气里没有一丝要妥协的意味。

-乐乐。他忽然认真地看着他。

我做了个梦。

灵药拨了拨刘海，回过头看他。

-阿布没说什么吧？诺言站在办公室对着卷毛做口型。

卷毛无声地摇了摇头，阿布就坐在办公室的里间。

-但是下回我真不帮你了。卷毛也做了个口型。

-别别别，真结束了以后一定不麻烦你。诺言赶紧求饶。

-你他妈还想着有结束的一天？

里间传来了阿布的声音。

-卷毛，诺言来了没？

诺言直接出了声。

-我刚到。

然后他就进了里间，留下卷毛一脸恨铁不成钢。

-您找我有事？诺言看着阿布办公桌上一大堆打印纸就知道他估计事儿多烦得很。

-嗯，坐。阿布指了指沙发。

昨天的事卷毛说的已经很清楚了。今天我们来谈谈对we的事。

诺言一下就坐直了。

-他们…他们都已经很…势单力孤了…你还觉得要行动么？他结结巴巴地说。

阿布颇有意味地看了他一眼，把手里的报表摞好放一边。

-如果那边初期威胁不太大，还是早点把we解决了好，省的夜长梦多，你也经常心不在焉。

-我没心不在焉啊。诺言心里一惊。

-诺言，你知道，我最看中的是你跟卷毛。我不想在edg崛起的时候你就不是以前那个诺言了。阿布直视他的眼睛。

不要让我失望啊。他还伸手去拍了拍诺言的肩膀。

诺言有点失魂落魄地出了里间，走到卷毛旁边坐了下来。

-你晚上要跟无状态会面？卷毛在他手掌上写字。

他点了点头。

卷毛继续写。

-你最好还是跟他说你要跟灵药会面，我们要是对抗他们就不能没有无状态，可是那天我在酒会上…他凑到诺言耳边。

K市还有蠢蠢欲动的势力，在盯着无状态。

诺言点了点头，掏出行动电话，又给无状态发了一条信息。

出了门他又折了回来。

-欠你两顿饭。他说。

卷毛点了点头。

-知道就好。

-我没有梦到你。就是一片平和里突然黑暗就笼罩了一切。无状态靠着灵药的肩膀，慢慢吐出一口气。

我突然觉得我能感受到你这段时间的不安了。

灵药握着他的手，轻而缓慢地摩挲着，给他放松的感觉。

-那些都不是你要关心的，我去就好了。他低声说。

有我在，你不需要害怕的。

送走灵药，无状态把手按在自己的心口，感受自己的心脏在有力地跳动。

可是在他心头的阴影，却挥之不去。

他知道灵药愿意为他做很多事，他不怕。可是难敌心里最直接明显的不详的预感。

窗外依旧下着雨。

诺言赶到工厂的时候，灵药也恰好到了。

-他还真的让你来了。诺言心头一痛。

-有些事情，他不需要了解，我来扛着就好了。灵药解释的很简短。

诺言心里想，那他呢？守着衰弱的势力，苦苦支撑，他不但什么都做不了，甚至还要做那个压垮他的罪魁祸首。

路灯的光线下，飘着的雨让人有种不真实的感觉。

-你猜到是什么事了？诺言看着路灯，终于开了口。

-我不是不知道有人也看着他，以前也有人和他说过。灵药的面容一半隐匿在黑暗里。

你想让我来，无非也是这种考量了。

-你果然是腹黑军师。可是你知道背后那个势力又是什么样的么？诺言看着他好看的脸，忍不住皱了眉。

-我在K市呆过，未必不能想到是哪些人。灵药突然觉得自己没有底气。

你今天来找我，不只是为了说这个吧。

-哈。你们对we打算有所行动么？

-你觉得我们需要么？灵药挑了挑眉。

-我只把你当能理解我跟微笑这种关系的人。诺言盯着他。

你说过，你会暗中替我保他。

-嗯，那是在我力所能及的地方。可是你也知道，有些事还是带头大哥拿主意。灵药漫不经心地回答。

不过我不认为这时候有必要动他们。

-我们的头儿准备动了。他叹息。

我不知道能干什么。

灵药看着他，半晌，露出一个苦笑。

-还记得你在酒馆里怎么试探我的么？

诺言回忆了一下。

-你跟那件事…他瞪眼。

灵药的手指很快地点上他的唇。

-那时候我们没有统一战线。他笑了笑。

我只能告诉你，我的情报不是大哥给我的。至于是谁给我的，你要自己找。


	18. Chapter 18

诺言震了震，看着灵药翘起一边嘴角堪称邪魅的笑容。

-你是说…灵药歪了歪脑袋，打断他的话。

-诺言，有些答案，你要自己去找。你对微笑已经不需要寻求什么答案了，可是别的事情，你依然需要。他几乎是叹息。

一阵风像刀子一样地刮过，诺言忽然觉得一股寒意从脚底直接蔓延到头顶。

-你是不是觉得我挺可怜的。半晌，他恢复了冷静，声音里透着冷意。

虽然那是你们没有跟我合作的时候干的事，可是我做不到不介怀。

灵药的视线移到了自己的手上，修长白皙，上次的伤早就愈合了，没有留下伤疤。

-诺言，你要知道人人手上都沾着血。他漫不经心地提醒。

可是我帮你，或者说，我跟状态选择帮你，不是因为愧疚，我们也只是例行公事，没有办法。

-我知道你们因为什么。诺言看着他，本来已经乱作一团的脑袋有了一点头绪。

所以不管怎么说，我都得说谢谢你们帮忙。

-你不需要说谢谢，因为你也在帮我。灵药笑着点醒他。

不过眼下你不必担心we，马上都会自顾不暇，哪里还会有费尽心机对他们行动。

-他们要动手了？诺言抬起眼看着他。

灵药突然警觉地看了看楼下，拽住诺言的手往另一个通道跑。

才隐匿在黑暗里，他们就听到了有些杂乱的脚步声，不是很重，可是人挺多。

-如果不是我在这弄过你们俩，估计今天就歇菜了。灵药声音十分轻。

那些穿着黑色衣服的人四散开来，开始到处找东西。

或者应该说，找人。

-跟我来。灵药拉着诺言往通道里轻手轻脚地退走，突然听到里面的人操着K市口音说了一句。

-刚刚还看着有人影的，难道是跑了？

-今天那帮傻逼就开始偏着那帮人多势众的东西了。诺夏骂了一句，甩了甩袖子上的雨水。

-怎么了？坐在沙发上跟无状态谈事情的小伞赶紧问。

你先换衣服吧，湿了就别穿着。

-我找他们谈，他们居然跟我说，K市那帮人出的价钱高，他们老板把武器和药品先给了他们。

诺夏把外套脱下，气呼呼地坐下来。

这么快！无状态心里一惊，看着大厅一角的石英钟，眼中忧色更甚。

按正常时间算，灵药也该回来了。

-灵药呢？诺夏看了看周围，奇怪地问。

-有事去忙了。小伞看了无状态一眼。

-他去忙了无状态居然不去？诺夏看着失神的无状态，不由得更加疑惑。

-他要一个人去的。无状态把手里的水杯放到桌上。

你的意思是，他们已经要掌握药品和武器的交易了？

-废话。诺夏瞪眼，小伞又去拿了一杯水给他。

不然今天我居然空手回来的，大哥那里不好交差了。他指了指会议室。

-来的真快。无状态喃喃地说。

风更大了，雨点打在玻璃窗上的声音变得让人心焦。无状态的手指在精致的陶瓷杯口画着圈，每一分一秒踏在他心口都是折磨。

灵药回头看了一眼那群人中，居然看到了deft。

他深吸一口气，蹑手蹑脚拉着诺言往楼下摸去。

没有光，他们也怕惊动楼里的人，只能小心翼翼。

脚步声依旧杂乱，他们已经到了出口，突然听到楼上有人说，这里居然还有个出口。

灵药在后面轻轻推了推诺言，两个人迅速闪了出去。汽车发动离开的时候，诺言才发觉自己脊背发凉。

-你是想说因祸得福么？他回忆起灵药刚才那句话。

-没有的事。灵药否认，看上去也有点惊魂未定。

你看，这回我说的没错吧。他很认真地说。

-阿布应该也会知道了。诺言撇了撇嘴，指了指一座大厦的门口。

今晚还是得谢谢你。

灵药耸了耸肩。

-等价交换罢了。

诺言看着他把车开走。

越来越大的风雨，果然就是前兆么？

-他们对S市的势力下手了？

-你说呢？雷厉风行不就是他们最喜欢做的？

-不，我们也喜欢。你挑重点来说。

-不过感觉S市的都很沉得住气。

年轻人一手支颐，露出一个清冷的笑容。

-哈。那，我们的人也该去了。

灵药跨进大厅的时候诺夏刚刚汇报完出来。

-乐乐！无状态坐在沙发上看着他，可是声音很急切。

他点了点头，走到他旁边一面抚他的肩，一面看向一脸忧虑的诺夏。

-诺夏怎么了？他问，已经有了不太好的预感了。

-武器和药品的来源，几乎被切断了。诺夏阴沉着脸，言简意赅。

短期内还没什么，再拖一段时间迟早要垮。

-看来他们是准备太充分了，酒会才过去多久？灵药没有笑容，另一只手在无状态的肩上拍了拍。

我们今天先休息吧，暂时不会有太大事，明天还能再商讨。

无状态跟他十指紧扣，一起回了房间。

-今天你跟诺言谈了什么？刚把门关上，灯都没有开，无状态就追问。

-他说，还有人在盯着你。灵药坐在床边，视线投在已经被大雨淋得模糊的落地窗上。

我和他今天差点被人抓到。他沉静地补充。

-什么人？无状态坐了过去，一只手揽过他。

灵药笑了笑，温柔地吐一口气。

-deft。结果我还从上次偷袭他们俩的通道跑掉的。

无状态顿了顿呼吸。

他没法不把deft喜欢灵药这件事抛之脑后。

状态，我告诉他之前那件事，是我们干的。灵药闭上眼睛。

-你疯了？你居然告诉诺言。无状态扣着他的手一下就紧了。

-眼下告诉他，比瞒着他好的多。再说，他也帮了我们不少了。灵药躺下去调整了一下姿势。

-乐乐你他妈是不是傻？无状态差点咬掉自己的舌头。

你告诉他了，他还肯跟咱们…

灵药看着他摇了摇头。

-他介意，可是不代表合作就终止。阿布的诚意可比诺言少太多了，何况诺言的目的并不会对我们有什么影响。灵药慢慢分析。

他只想要带微笑走而已。状态，如果真的能结束，你不愿意让我带你走么？

无状态一下甩开他的手。

-不是爸爸带你走你好意思？马上炸毛。

灵药仿佛是晚上用了太多力气，只能伸手轻轻地在他肩上拍了拍。

-状态，我们除了要尽快弄到东西，还得找得到K市另外的势力。他轻声说。

-你不是在K市待过？无状态躺了下来，把被子拉好。

-但是我接触的只是少数。灵药不置可否。

我想先把东西的事解决了，去趟K市打听。

-你可真他妈没药救了，你去不会被当靶子？虽然无状态知道灵药对他的一切事情都上心，心里早就不炸毛了，可是要他再度陷入危险，他还是觉得不要。

-我会看情况，你不要担心。灵药闭上眼，不一会就已经呼吸平稳地入睡。

无状态拨着他的头发，轻轻地在他唇上印上一个吻。

-乐乐，为了我，不要那么疯狂了。


	19. Chapter 19

无状态一来到大厅，就看到柚子拿着一个信封，看见他就一副见了鬼的表情。

-怎么了？他不免好奇。

-喏，这个。大早上的就有人送过来了，也不知道是谁指着给你的。你自己看，或者找你家军师看。柚子把信封扔到他手里。

-他还在休息，最近跑的事情太多了，累的很。无状态打开信封，里面只有一张薄薄的纸。

下午3点，m大厦11层咖啡厅恭候大驾。

上面只有一句话，也没有署名。无状态看的很疑惑，也有了几分不安。

谁知道现在已经风云莫辨的S市还能出什么幺蛾子。

犹豫了半晌，无状态摸出了火机，把信封带着那张纸一起烧了。

-老状态你这是要干嘛？柚子想抢，可是纸瞬间就烧成了灰烬。

-没什么。乐乐要是醒了，你说我有事要忙，叫他不要想多。他把火机收起来，回房间取武器。

他回到房间的时候灵药睡犹未醒，看着他甜美的睡容，无状态伸手摸了摸这段时间不停奔走已经很是疲累的灵药的脸颊，发觉他最近消瘦不少。

出门之前他还嘱咐了柚子。

-乐乐起来记得叫他赶紧去弄吃的。

-知道了知道了，你们两个，恩爱不是这么秀的知道吗？你们这是惹天怒人怨的啊。柚子捂着一边耳朵，示意他已经知道了。

诺言推开门的时候就感觉到了低气压。

阿布，卷毛，扣肉…一群人坐在会议室，阿布的脸色尤其难看。

他把湿透的刘海拨开，坐到空着的座位上。

-怎么了，刚有事，才回来。他解释。

-药品和武器渠道被断了。阿布言简意赅。

诺言的脸白了。

-怎么会？他们这么快渗透进去了？他问。

-总之就是，我们现在没有武器和药品的来源，不知道能支撑多久。卷毛扶了扶眼镜一本正经。

他们背地里行动可真是不少。

-就我们被断了，还是别的也一样？诺言不死心地问。

-毫无疑问，你可以去联系别的势力问问。阿布的笔在纸上点了点。

那就不用问了，别的势力一定也是一样的。他想起灵药的那句，很快就自顾不暇哪里还有心思管we。

说不定他们就能有渠道呢。他想。

-眼下我们一点办法都没有。卷毛声音里也有了几分消极。

-我看还是都去休息吧，在这熬夜也不见得会想出办法。阿布挥了挥手，示意他们回去休息。

走出会议室的时候，阿布的眼神让诺言如芒在背。

无状态报上姓名，衣着温婉得体的侍者领着他往一边用玻璃隔开的小间去了。

他打量着走廊上奢华的装饰，内心的不安和犹豫让他走的很慢。

把他约到这里来的，究竟是怎样的人。

坐在他面前的男人带了一副眼镜，其貌不扬。无状态谨慎地坐了下来。

-你是谁？他用一个并不高明的提问开始谈话。

-我知道你们现在的武器和药品都被他们断了。男人的手指在咖啡杯的边缘慢慢摩挲。

要是冲破他们的封锁，你们想要击垮他们并不是难事。

无状态的眉打了个结，他知道现在他们有多需要这些东西，可是若是要付出太大的代价…

-你不妨把条件开出来，我可以回去商量。他看着棕褐色的液体，想起灵药很多次出去谈，几乎都会说这句话，他还笑他装深沉。

男人摘下眼镜擦了擦，露出惊讶的表情。

-看来你还真是跟你那个好友，不，应该说是床伴，学了一手。他意味深长地看着无状态的戒指。

我们的条件当然是，你们能帮我们打散他们。其余的，还是得看我们头儿的指示。

无状态看着他，喝了一口只放了一点糖的咖啡，有点苦。

-你们是要我马上做决定么？

-我们只需要你们尽快做决定。男人十指交叉，视线没有放在他身上。

-那要怎么告知阁下？无状态突然有些后悔，没有告诉灵药这件事。

-两天之后我会在这，等你们的回复。男人扬了扬眉毛。

无状态颔首，起身离去。在走到门口的时候听到他冰冷的轻笑。

我们的头儿对你可是很感兴趣呢。

像是一桶冷水从头顶浇下，无状态觉得自己身上发冷。

灵药睡醒的时候，无状态已经出去很久了。

揉着惺忪的睡眼，穿过大厅正准备去餐厅弄吃的，刚进门的小伞和诺夏让他停住了脚步。

-怎么了？他看着面色不善的两个人。

脸色这么不好。

-那帮狗仗人势的东西。诺夏咬了咬牙，直接从酒柜随手拿了一瓶酒倒了就灌。

-你说你跟自己过不去干什么？小伞连忙去抢，喝了一半的酒还是洒了一身。

他们说，他们愿意跟那些人合作。我们没有渠道会被封锁死的。小伞一面甩着手上的酒，一面回答。

-也不想想以前没有我们他们是怎么做下来的。

灵药看着他俩，觉得自己饿的胃疼。

摆了摆手，他去摸了点吃的，坐下来看着脸色阴沉的两个人。

-他们那样做，也正好能说明对方的志在必得，也说明我们有点观察不够。他思忖了一会，斟酌着说。

不过如果把我们摆到他们位置上，我们也未必就不会像他们那样做。

-如果能有支援，把他们压下去，也许就有用。

-呀，灵药，你去吃东西了没？柚子很格格不入地出现在大厅里。

-状态呢？灵药抬起眼看他。

-出去了，有约。柚子叹气。

哥们儿，你那个闷骚的老状态可是出门前还嘱咐我要叫你去吃点东西才工作啊。你说你们，恩爱能少秀一点么？

灵药把柚子搭到他肩上的手推开，皱着眉看他。

-你知道他因为什么去赴约么？

-不知道。柚子老实回答。

都不知道是谁约他。

-这样么？灵药靠在扶手上，一手支额，开始思考。

诺言也不知道为什么，下午会出来逛。

阿布没有把打通渠道的事交给他，他也乐得清闲。

走着走着，走到酒馆，他琢磨着喝两杯没事，被后面走过来的人撞到。

-微笑？！回过头，他看到那张熟悉的平静面孔。

-正好，有事要跟你谈。微笑看见是他，面容浮起一瞬的笑容，像是从前以前抓着他的胳膊。

-你们日子也不好过吧？诺言接过薄荷酒，看了一眼旁边的人，几分憔悴清晰地浮动在脸孔上。

-很不好。微笑闭眼。

几乎要停摆了。

-不会吧？诺言咋舌。

-你以为还是以前那个we么？微笑淡淡地说，诺言心里一痛。

可是你不必自责。你不是我，你不懂它对我意味着什么。我能做的，不过是尽力维持罢了。

无状态失魂落魄地走到大厅，一眼就看见灵药一手支额坐在那里。

-老状态，你家的已经这样坐了半小时了，你要不要…柚子话还没说完，被无状态一个抱枕砸跑了。

他坐了下来，灵药依旧维持那个姿势，直到他握住他的手，一样的冰冷。

-你手怎么这么冷？灵药皱眉，把无状态的手握在手里呵了一口气。

-说得好像你的就不冷一样。斜了一眼灵药。

-你今天去做什么了？背着我，约会？灵药的笑含着十足的委屈。

无状态靠近他，用极轻的声音说。

-我跟K市别的势力，接触了。

灵药的眼神像是手术刀一样打量着他，无状态从未见过这样的灵药。

-你发疯么？你不是答应我让我去搞定？灵药的视线最终定格在他的深邃眼眸上，含着怒意。

-我没疯，乐乐。你能告诉诺言是我们干的事，我也一样能去接触那群人。无状态突然觉得很无力，那个决定似乎都没有眼前的争论重要。

何况，你可以对着镜子看看你自己。乐乐，你有帮我去处理这些事的权利，我都能理解。可是你已经太累了，我不想看着你这样憔悴。

过了很长时间，灵药伸手抱住无状态。

-可是为了你，我都甘愿。他的唇几乎贴着他的耳朵，低沉而温柔的声音里全是情意。


	20. Chapter 20

-那你觉得你还能维持多久？诺言一脸凝重，看着微笑没有表情的侧脸。

-我不知道。微笑的手覆上他的眼睫，有心无力。

虽然来了新人，可是如你所见，维持还是很难的。诺言，你不是不知道那些东西对我们任何一个势力有多重要。

诺言看着酒杯里浅色的液体，许久都说不出话来。

-微笑，你若是撑不住，我可以…他话还没说完，被微笑打断了。

-我不能不撑住。何况诺言，我不愿意去edg。

诺言闭了嘴。

他想对他说，他也可以放下所有，只要能带他远离颠沛流离和所有的纷争。

可是微笑也许从未明白，又或许，其实了然于心，却不能接受他当初的不告而别。

微笑一口一口无言地抿着酒，诺言一语不发地看着他，直到结账。

诺言反应过来，先递了一张钞票，微笑瞪了他一眼，把钱夹拿出来刚想付钱。

-我来买单吧，不差这一次。诺言故作轻松。

-你已经买过了。微笑并没有妥协。

-让我再买一次单怎么了？诺言瞪眼。

微笑轻拍他的肩，把钱递给了酒保。起身的时候诺言听到他轻飘飘的话，却沉在心里。

-诺言，你我都明白，如今都是朝不保夕，就让我做一次我和你都开心的事吧。

无状态捧着灵药的脸，灵药能清晰地看见他眼眸里的担忧和隐约的愤怒。

-乐乐，你为了我什么都情愿。他吸了一口气。

可是把你弄成这样，你觉得我心安理得么？

灵药弯了弯嘴角。

-我只是，在你看来是瘦了。可是既是为了你，也为了我们。他站起身，往房间走。

无状态看了一眼站在一边目睹一切的柚子，没有说话。

-兄弟，你们俩是得好好谈谈。柚子拍了拍他的肩。

虽然你做得对，他太累了，而他不自觉。

-他一直都害怕。他不知道，好几个晚上他都做噩梦。他轻描淡写。

别告诉别人了，这事我们会解决。末了，他认真地叮嘱柚子。

-知道。你们也尽快。柚子点了点头，平时的吊儿郎当荡然无存，只有一脸严肃。

无状态把门锁上，坐在床边搂住灵药。他们两个的身高本来就差了一截，无状态反倒很容易像电视剧里小情侣那样把下巴搁到灵药肩上。

-柚子说，我跟你，要好好谈谈。无状态几乎是凑到灵药的耳朵边说。

-我觉得没什么好谈的。灵药幽深的眼眸里全是叹息。

状态，留给我们的时间不多了。

无状态心里动了动，还有件事，他没有跟他说。

-乐乐，他们愿意给我们药品和武器。他不敢看他的眸。

灵药的呼吸停了一拍，然后缓缓侧过身。

-那你告诉我，他们的条件是什么？

-打散他们。无状态闭上眼，听到灵药一声冷笑。

-状态，若是他们对你感兴趣，你觉得会只有这样一个条件么？灵药环住他的颈。

我不相信。所以我也没有答案，我也不知道怎么做才好。

-那我还是去跟大哥说吧。无状态起身要走。

-他们有给时间限制么？无状态苦笑，果然灵药是样样都猜中。

-后天下午给他们答复。

灵药起身的动作顿了顿，随后握住他的手肘，声音温柔的和平常没什么两样。

-那我们去跟他们说吧。

诺言继续坐在吧台前看着那杯碧绿色的液体，连旁边有人坐下来都没有发觉。直到那人轻轻敲了敲桌面。

-你是…他觉得眼前的年轻人很眼熟，可是又叫不出姓名。

-我叫deft。年轻人自报姓名。

诺言想了想，想起他是那位小少爷。

-这么快找上门来了。他看着大门笑了笑。

可惜这地方动不了武。

-我也不想动武，只不过上次来见到一个人，我很想他罢了。deft淡淡地说。

-我不太明白你为什么对他情有独钟？诺言回忆了一下，知道他指的人是谁了。

既然酒会见过他，你也应该明白他心里装不下第二个人。

deft的脸上现出了一点迷惑，接过酒的时候很是心不在焉。

-我知道，他跟，无状态。他有点不情愿地去回忆那个名字。

他很爱他。

-是啊，他说，死亡都不会把他们分离。诺言盯着deft的脸，还想再去揣测什么。

-可是，我也爱他。你不懂，他救了我。deft脸上的迷茫消失了，取而代之是一种坚定。

-若是爱人并非两情相悦，维持就太辛苦了。诺言一半感慨一半打击他，可是在酒馆大门打开的一瞬间脸色就白了。

灵药出现在那扇门后。

真是巧合到让人无力啊。诺言苦着脸对也是一脸苍白的灵药做了个你特么怎么就这么巧的口型。

其实灵药跑来酒馆只是为了喝两杯解闷。诺夏那天赌气喝酒，把他最喜欢的酒给撒的不剩多少了

他不是不明白无状态的关心和担忧。汇报完情况又回到房间，无状态就像刚才那样搂着他。

-乐乐，你这几天，都在做噩梦，对么？

他无可辩驳，枕边人能有什么是不知道的呢。

-嗯。我梦见你不在旁边。他仔细回忆了梦境，然后老实地回答。

那样让人不安的，绝对的安静。让他本能地害怕。

何况他不在身边。

-你最近真的操心太过了。无状态揉了揉他的头发。

看你瘦成什么样。

-我不去操心，你说这么短时间里怎么能找到办法顶过去？灵药有了一点烦躁不安。

顶不过去，于你于我，没有任何一点好处。我知道其实你也会怕，这样的生活你也差不多要厌倦了吧。

-可是再累，有你在身边，不就总是好的么？无状态反问。

乐乐，你说你愿意等以后不过这种生活了，带我走，我也很愿意。可是我不想你也不愿你这么费尽心力，看你现在这样我会后悔，是我带你来的。

-你不需要后悔，状态，全是我的选择。灵药的眼眸恍如春水，温柔缱绻。

他们不再说话，用绵长的亲吻去驱逐内心所有的冰冷的恐惧。


	21. Chapter 21

灵药第一眼看见了一脸夸张表情的诺言，然后是——deft的脸。

他的表情没有什么变化，也不能选择就这样离去。

诺言起身，与他擦肩而过的瞬间用几不可闻的声音告诉他，他们一样失去了药品以及武器的渠道。

灵药不动声色地把震惊压下，装作满不在乎地在deft旁边坐了下来。

-你认识他？deft侧过脸问他。

-死对头罢了。灵药轻描淡写。

哪有可能不认识。

-你看起来真是从容不迫，被封锁了也还能稳坐钓鱼台。deft淡淡笑了笑。

浅色的液体盛在玻璃杯里，灵药看的几乎入神。

-我们不稳着，不是太辜负你们处心积虑了？他把酒喝了半杯，嘲讽道。

不过你们的效率真是够高的，连我都没想到来的这么快。

-我对他们的目的没什么兴趣，我来，只是对你有兴趣罢了。deft看着那张侧脸，声音轻轻柔柔。

灵药放下酒杯，嘴角扬起一抹邪邪的笑，让他有点回到还在K市的时候。

-如果说我还能对除了状态以外的事情感兴趣，无非就是挫败你们的计划。灵药的话也已经很是露骨。

deft苦笑着看他，然后拿起酒杯，灵药没有等他，已经把那杯酒喝完了。

我们只要拭目以待。他走之前如是说。

等灵药出去以后，柚子又恢复了八卦的样子，跑来骚扰坐在大厅看杂志的无状态。

-你们俩，谈过了？他问。

-谈过了。无状态翻了个白眼。岂止是谈了，差一点擦枪走火，灵药居然跑了。说是先汇报完再做决定不迟，想到这里他就咬牙。

-怎样？

-不怎样。他摇头。

勉强会听进去吧。

-兄弟，我怎么有一种万一他不听你要把他绑着的感觉。柚子笑了。

-笑你吗。无状态一本杂志看了一半扔了过去。

不过你确实出了个好主意。

柚子呵呵了。

-你要能绑住灵药那可真是你太有本事了。看看人家练了一身的肌肉，真难想象。

无状态突然很后悔刚才把杂志扔了。

-欧阳维奇你要是想被乐乐揍一顿我可以转告他。他颐指气使。

保准把你打得伤筋动骨。

-别啊。那天约你的到底是谁？柚子坐了下来，随手点了根烟。

-日，别在我旁边抽。无状态嫌弃地坐远了点。

K市另外有势力，他们的人，考虑给我们渠道弄来药品和武器。

-大哥怎么说？

-他觉得可以同意。不然这样熬下去根本撑不了太久。无状态撇嘴。

-没有渠道真是难以维持。微笑一面看报表一面感叹。

大门一响，兮夜跟Mystic你揪着我衣袖我挽着你胳膊地进来了。微笑看着他们俩皱了眉。

你们俩去哪了？他问，视线停留在两个人的手上。

-没去哪，找了另外的小的老板，都说那天之后根本搞不到货，都快倒闭了。兮夜从Mystic手里抽回手，后者给了一个稍显怨念的表情。

-这太正常了。微笑继续看那些报表，可是又觉得心里烦的慌，看不下去，挥了挥手让他们先出去，然后看了一眼坐在一边饶有兴味看着两个人的草莓。

你居然不跟我说，他们俩…

草莓露出一个笑容。

-你这感觉像是抱怨女儿嫁了一样。他们俩爱怎么的，别人可管不着。

微笑闭了嘴，草莓说的是实话，Mystic最近才来，可是跟兮夜几乎都是一起活动，想想也实在正常的很。

虽然发展的真是比他想象的快太多。

灵药回到基地的时候天已擦黑，风很大，他的刘海也被吹的乱七八糟。

在电梯里他就把镜墙勉强当做镜子，整理一下头发，不致等会儿又要被无状态吐槽。

跨进大厅的时候，无状态心烦意乱翻着杂志的模样被他尽收眼底。

带着笑意把他环住。

-你去喝酒了？无状态闻到了淡淡的酒味。

-嗯。上次诺夏把我的酒喝的差不多了。灵药笑了笑。

猜我在酒吧遇上了谁。

-上次K市那小子？

-嗯。灵药点了点头。

他说他只为我来，你觉得怎样？

无状态嗤笑。

-你要是太蠢了我把你打包过去都可以。看着灵药一瞬间装出来的伤心，不由扬起嘴角。

-别开玩笑。灵药正经地说话，把他手里的杂志放到桌上。

他们的确是志在必得，所以我们别无选择了。

无状态想了想，点头同意。

-大哥也是这样说的，那意见，应当统一了？

-嗯，后天我陪你去。灵药语气里有不容置疑的坚定。

无状态把他的手放了下来，握住。

-那你今天撩拨到一半就跑了，要怎么说？


	22. Chapter 22

诺言回到基地，知道他们现在依然没有渠道获得想要的东西。

卷毛看他一脸疲惫，推他去洗澡。

-灵药知道了？在他洗完出来擦着头发的时候，卷毛问。

-嗯。他知道了。不过看他的样子，估计也不知道怎么弄。

卷毛愁眉苦脸地坐下来，视线投向别处。

-可能要去接触K市另外的势力才会有转机了。

诺言没接话。

他想，远在另一个基地的他，是否也跟卷毛一样对未来充满了担忧。

微笑第一次跟他说话，便是问他。

-你为什么老盯着我脸在想什么？

他的视线还愣怔着，过了半晌才诚实回答。

-想你的笑容。

-据说…比哭还难看。微笑自嘲。

卷毛在他眼前晃着手，总算把他游于天外的思绪拉了回来。

-你在干什么？卷毛面带愠色。

突然发起呆了，就傻了。

-抱歉，想起一些事情。他充满歉意。

你有渠道能接触？

卷毛一下就泄气了。

-要是有就好了。不然这样下去，抽身而退太难了。

他惊讶地看着卷毛。

-兄弟你这话…

-诺言，我不瞒你。卷毛视线垂下。

我早有离开这种生活的计划了。

他点了点头，他怎么可能不理解呢。他们，都是一路人。

灵药醒过来的时候无状态睡得迷迷糊糊，但是紧紧抓着他的胳膊不放。

他最近总是有点累，但是睡眠很浅。

想把胳膊抽出来的时候，无状态醒了，眯着眼睛看着已经坐起身的他。

-乐乐。声音慵懒而柔软。

-嗯。灵药凑过去，两个人交换一个炽热的亲吻。

醒了就起来去吃点东西吧。

无状态抓着他的手，借力坐起来，看着灵药背对着他换衣服。

尽管灵药的皮肤大把的妹子妒忌，可是他总是想，要是那些妹子看到上面大大小小的伤疤是否就不会想着这人怎么皮肤好到天妒人怨。

-你在看什么？灵药从镜子里看到他认真的眼神，不禁扬起一个笑容。

-看你身上的疤。他笑了笑。

-你不知道疤痕就是勋章么？灵药没有回头对他笑，可是他看到他脸上的一点嫣红。

想起他对他说出爱这个字的时候，一模一样的脸。

-乐乐，以后我们出去租个小公寓住吧。无状态想了想，摸到放在一边的衣服，也开始穿。

-为什么？灵药套上长裤，回头看了他一下。

-我想过平常一点的生活。他闭上眼，他想的不得了。

只有这样想，他才无比渴望这一切早点结束。

灵药在他额上一吻。

-等一切结束了，我们会过上想过的日子的。

无状态的手放在灵药脑后，两个人额头相抵。

-乐乐，我不想在乎那是什么日子。有时候我会很害怕，我懂你那种不安。他声音有些颤抖。

我只想在你身边。那些身上的疤去不掉，可是心灵上的，一定可以。

灵药的手温暖又干燥，抚着他的后颈，让人不由自主放心下来。

-我知道。

-你说，他们会答应么？

-呵，不答应还有别的选么？不然就是，等死了。

-我告诉他，你对他很感兴趣。

-是啊，我对他的确很感兴趣，他们，都说他很强。

-哈，他背后也有人护着。

-那个人不也是别人的目标么？再说，我只想，看看他到底能有多强。

再度推开那扇门，坐在里面的男人对两个人都没有惊讶的表现。

-现在可以给我答复了么？他做了个请的手势，优雅的如同上流社会教养良好的公子哥。

-我们当然得接受，你不必怀疑。灵药开了口，坐在他面前，一副气定神闲的模样。

只是我想你们自己也明白，只靠我们是不足以跟他们抗衡的。

男人挑了挑眉。

-所以？

-接下来的盟友，你要自己找。灵药淡淡地看着他，可是眼神里寒意分明。

无所谓地耸耸肩。

-我相信你的提醒很正确。带着一个神秘的笑容。

不过我也相信你们的实力可不差。

-我们自己，当然清楚。无状态温温柔柔地说。

-喏，这是地址和联系方式，你们自己明白的。男人把一本圣经放在他们面前，翘了翘嘴角。

未来的发展，足堪期待了，不是么？

灵药看着他脸上幽深的笑意，心里的寒意慢慢涌上心头，让他不由自主伸手去握住无状态另一只手。

得到那个人有力地回握。

回到基地，灵药先去跟大哥汇报事情，反而剩下无状态在大厅里无所事事。

-跟那个傻逼打你也能弄伤自己，你说你是不是也是个傻逼？大厅门响，诺夏的声音显得有点突兀。

-他还阴人怪我咯？小伞跟着走进来，手臂上有一道长长的刀伤。

-要不是给点面子爸爸起码把他脑浆砸出来。诺夏骂骂咧咧，拿着医药箱摸出了碘酒和纱布。

虽然话是不好听，可是诺夏包扎的手法挺娴熟。无状态坐在角落，心生寂寞。

他和他，什么时候这一切才能完结。

阖上眼，他觉得十分疲惫。

他已经迫不及待想去想象，以及过上那样的日子了。


	23. Chapter 23

-你们俩…小伞怎么受伤了？灵药走出会议厅，看着诺夏在给小伞包扎，不禁奇怪。

-他们真是吃了熊心豹子胆，我问他就不能留一部分么，居然还敢动手…诺夏有点愤愤不平，手劲也大了点。

-疼疼疼！小伞跳了起来。

你说话就说话嘛，虽然不是什么重伤，也会疼的。

诺夏闭了嘴，撇过脑袋，还是担忧地看着小伞。

-你们不必再去找他们了，明天在N大厦停车场有交易，你们要不要去？灵药走到无状态旁边，握住他的手，漫不经心地把玩，被无状态甩开。

-哪家的？诺夏眼睛一亮。

-不是本市的。无状态接话。

你们要去可以去，不然我怕人手不够。

诺夏带着疑惑的眼神看着他们俩。

-还是一起去吧。人多安全点，万一被他们知道了，两个人难以脱身。小伞的手拂过包扎好的绷带。

无状态起身往房间走，灵药最后看了一眼已经面露苦相的小伞，跟着无状态一起走了。

在整个势力都陷入低气压的时候，Mystic大概是唯一一个没有受到影响的人。

-Mystic，你找我来…兮夜猝不及防被个子很高的人抱住。

整个人都被圈在怀里的感觉，让他有点难以形容。

Mystic没有阴霾的笑容，也让他嘴角受了感染一般地扬起来。

-给我…一个笑容。Mystic笑眯眯地看着他说。

-Mystic。他轻声唤他的名字，双手搂住他的腰，脸上浮现一个笑容。

腰弯下来点。他说，高个子乖乖弯腰看着他。

-你要做什么？他的整个人都带着笑意。

-好乖啊。在他的头发上揉了揉。

你去染个黑色头发好不好啊？兮夜突然笑了出来。

-好。Mystic眼里尽是温柔，在兮夜额上吻了一吻。

-你真的确定他们是有诚意的？门关上的时候无状态抱着手，背对着灵药。

-不然再让别人去冒小伞他们的危险么？灵药的声音在他背后响起，手臂有力地环抱住他。

这种时候，那些牺牲都是要尽量避免的。他几乎是叹息。

无状态的手覆上灵药的，当他不安，他坚信他总能让他平静。

-我只要那个人不是你。

灵药松开他，把他的身体转过来。

-那个人不会是我。他说。

状态，我说过我们不会那样的。

灵药凑了上去，轻轻啃了一下他的唇，得到了热烈的回应。

-不要撩拨我。亲吻结束的时候无状态挑衅地看着灵药。

灵药往后退了两步，躺倒在床上。

-状态，我很累。他的眼眸看着天花板，然后闭上。

无状态踢掉鞋子，和他并排躺下。

-乐乐，以后还会回家么？他的手拨了拨灵药的头发。

-你想回去么？灵药偏过头，呼吸喷在他耳旁。

我从来没有想过能回去。

-会么？无状态喃喃地问，伸手去扣住灵药的手指。

乐乐，我还想回去，想回去看看你遇到我的地方。他的声音里，尽是怀恋。

-有时候我很羡慕无状态跟灵药。诺夏看着他们俩的身影消失在走廊。

-为什么？还在思考去参与行动有多少危险的小伞随口一问。

-因为他们俩总是心有灵犀，你还记得上次灵药受伤么？诺夏低下头，揉了揉自己的头发。

-我也为你受了伤啊。小伞瞪了他一眼，视线投到白色绷带上。

虽然止了血，可是还是痛。

-他们俩一开始就好着么？诺夏看了一眼他的伤处，不禁八卦起来。

-灵药是老状态本来就认得的人。小伞说，努力回忆灵药第一次来的场景。

反正他们俩那会儿关系就不只是朋友了，老状态说是他的铁哥们。拉手勾肩搭背都是寻常事，要说什么都没有，鬼都不信。

无状态眨了眨眼睛，听到外面传来雨声。

又在下雨了。

黑暗里人的听觉变得十分敏锐。

他拉亮昏黄的台灯，灵药蹙着眉侧躺在他旁边。

修长白皙的手指揉了揉他紧皱的眉，无状态无声地叹息。

为何你在梦里也不开心。


	24. Chapter 24

灵药蹙着眉翻了个身，无状态看到他有些突兀的蝴蝶骨，有点心疼。

以前被势力里其他人笑，空有一身肌肉，还得被吃干抹净的灵药，如今为了这些事已经消瘦了太多。

从背后搂住他，他的呼吸喷在他耳边。

灵药的手轻轻握住无状态的。

-你睡醒了？无状态把他的肩膀扳过来，看着他清澈见底的眼眸。

-嗯，不然呢。灵药伸了个懒腰，侧过身凝视他的面容。

-等会去跟他们交代下注意事项吧。无状态被他看的有点不自然。

-嗯。灵药摸到床头柜上的行动电话，看了看时间，就极其迅速地坐起来开始穿衣服。

-你要不要这么迅速啊？无状态看着他，不禁露出一个笑容。

-那是因为时间不多了。灵药的回答，每次都那么清醒地提醒他现实是多残酷，无状态收敛了笑容，看着他背对着自己，看不见他的面容。

跨进酒馆，微笑把雨伞放到一边，不出意料地看到诺言坐在那个角落里。

-我就知道，在这一定能找到你。他在他身旁坐下，看着他一副苦相。

还没有渠道搞到东西？

-怎么可能搞得到，再这样下去，真是不如回家养猪。诺言轻嗤。

-想不到你也想着收手不干了。微笑喝了几口，看到诺言掏出来打火机。

你又开始抽烟了？有点惊讶地问。

-犯愁可不得靠抽烟喝酒。诺言云淡风轻，烟头明明灭灭，微笑皱着眉看他。

-我以为你，戒了。微笑犹豫了一下。

-我也以为我能戒掉。微笑，有些东西，你越想戒掉，越是心魔。你觉不觉得？诺言嘴角弯起，漫不经心地吐了一口烟。

比方说，烟。他在心底慢慢地给自己补充一句。

比方说，你。

诺夏熟练地剪开纱布，看到小伞的伤口愈合的很好。

-所幸也不是太重的伤。小伞看到伤口已经不像刚开始那么狰狞可怕，索性也不再包扎了。

-啧啧，看来你真是身体好，也还在恢复就不缠纱布了。诺夏放下医用剪刀，又打量了他的伤口好一会儿。

-我本来身体就好…小伞还想说什么，灵药敲了一下半掩着的门板，就走了进来。

-我没打搅到你们吧？他随便拉了一张椅子，坐了下来。

-没。诺夏看了看他，把手里的纱布扔到垃圾桶里。

你是来说明天接洽的事情的吧。

-Bingo。灵药打了个响指。

明天是K市另外的势力来的人，想必你们是知道的。之前跟他们谈的都是我跟状态。

-你们俩那会儿都没想过先上报？小伞打断了他。

-因为事发突然。灵药看着他。

那个邀请本身我们就不知道是谁，何况条件太诱人，虽然也苛刻了。他坐正，咳了一声。

-难怪，连他都一头雾水，别说你能猜出来了。

-他们也在盯着状态，所以，我必须要有你们的帮助。

微笑看着诺言的眼睛，突然露出一个淡淡的笑容。

-求不得，也是一种苦处。他的视线投到酒杯上。

我很懂。

你不懂。诺言在心里无声地反驳。

-懂跟做到，是两回事。诺言倾过身，认真地看着那张熟悉又陌生的面孔。

微笑，我有那个信心。

微笑刚想开口，被诺言打断了，他的声音很轻，像是怕吵醒他一般。

微笑想起来，他离开他的那天，也是这样在假装熟睡的他耳边说，再见，微笑。

一时不忍。

-如果你还愿意继续那种生活，我也愿意等到你肯结束。

你愿不愿意让我等？

在听到熟悉的脚步声在门外站定的时候，无状态双手抱臂，看着窗外笼罩在雨幕夜色下的繁华城市。

灵药看着他，觉得这一刻他很孤独，也很脆弱。

-状态。他环住他的腰，贴在他背上听他的心跳。

-回来了我们去吃饭吧。无状态回过身，被灵药抱紧。

-改天我是不是要去报个厨师班？灵药调笑道。

-别拿起菜刀锅铲就忘记枪怎么用就行了。无状态轻轻挣开他，又握住他的手。

不过你这么蠢，去学估计也做的很难吃。

-要是真的难吃，就让无所不能的无状态教我做咯。灵药把房间门反锁上。

-又在秀恩爱，这回还秀到这里来了？柚子路过顺路调侃。

-总比某些人想秀还没得伴儿来秀好。无状态反击。

-你们赢了。败军落荒而逃。


	25. Chapter 25

第二天，离约定时间还有两钟头，他们几个就已经在大厅里检查武器了。

灵药摸着武器，脸上没有什么表情。

-乐乐，等会我和你去，让小伞和诺夏看着出口

坐上车的时候，无状态不放心地又交代了一遍。

诺夏翻了个白眼，小心地把武器收妥，靠在小伞肩上。

-你昨晚没睡好？灵药看着后视镜里靠在一起的两个人，随口一问。

-那可不关我事。小伞搂住诺夏。

他说我伤还没好，天天睡沙发。一本正经解释。

无状态露出了呵呵的表情。

-兄弟，秀恩爱…啧啧啧。

-你们俩天天秀并不能说话！闭目养神的诺夏炸了毛。

-我们俩那不叫秀。你们要习惯，老夫老妻。

灵药接口，汽车拐了个弯，开进了仿佛无人的停车场。

Mystic很晚都没有回来，兮夜一直在看门口，心中担忧更甚。

甚至是真的有点后悔当初无心地叫他去染回黑发。

微笑看着他一脸心神不宁的模样，不知道说什么好。

眼下对于他们的封锁使得运转变得十分吃力，可是让他丢下这帮年轻人又着实很是不忍心。

-他会回来的。他轻声说，在兮夜的肩上拍了拍。

大门应声而开，Mystic顶着黑色的头发急匆匆走了进来，恰好遇上微笑一脸复杂的神色。

微微弯腰示意对方自己已经回来了，微笑跟他擦肩而过的时候淡淡地说。

-兮夜在里面，等着你。

他点了点头，凤眸一转，推开客厅的门。

兮夜的表情在看到他的那一刻终于放松下来。

-Mystic。他喊他，钻进那个人怀里，带着孩子拿到糖一样天真的笑容。

-我回来啦。Mystic晃晃自己毛茸茸的脑袋，带着温和的笑容。

你看，我把头发染黑了。

-真听话。兮夜踮起脚，摸摸他的头发。

微笑站在门后，听着他们的对话，一声叹息飘落在风里。

听到枪响的一刻无状态的心都揪紧了，他抱着沉重的箱子挥手让灵药带着小伞和诺夏撤回车里。

一群全副武装的打手出现在停车场的尽头，往这边逼近。

-卧槽，这是怎么回事？他一面骂一面看向对方，对方也是一脸不知所措。

灵药看他拿箱子实在有些吃力，本来已经发动了引擎又跑过来要帮他拿箱子。

他右手臂突然传来钻心的疼痛。

-我日，怎么这么操蛋。他低声骂了出来，失血带来的眩晕感觉让他每走一步都很艰难。

直到灵药抢过箱子搀住他，无状态只觉得眼前已经一片漆黑，还好灵药平时经常锻炼，一手提着箱子一手飞快地搀着他躲进汽车里。

-状态，状态…灵药摇着他的身体。

别睡过去啊。

-别…摇…了…乐…乐…他从牙缝里挤出几个字，就人事不省。

无状态做了一个很长的梦。

身体里每一处的疼痛都让他难以耐受，而灵药，不在他旁边。

在黑暗里他回到了一开始两个人相依为命的那会儿，他们两个人都不大会做饭，都是灵药硬着头皮上，被他吐槽难吃死了。

-你就不能有点儿良心么小俊，我辛辛苦苦…灵药苦着脸看他。

-可是乐乐，真的难吃，我不骗你。他也苦着脸看灵药。

后来灵药接了一票大的，很危险，就决定自己一个人去。

那天他才感觉得到他不想离开他。

也许潜意识里，他和他相依为命已经成了习惯。

两个人彻夜无眠，坐在地板上，一地的烟头。

天色灰白的时候，灵药起身，被他拽住手。

-我等你回来。他说。

灵药一夜未睡的脸上有几分苍白，可是灿烂的笑意绽放开来。

-好。

一等数年。

灵药再度回来的时候，他只想握住那只手，一辈子再也不松开。

那个晚上他们俩又坐在一起喝酒，无状态抽出那根烟的时候灵药抢过来，扔进了垃圾桶。

-乐乐，你不吸了？他诧异地看着他。

灵药把他圈进怀里，眼眸清澈而认真。

-早就不吸了。他的语气波澜不惊。

你也戒了吧。

洗过澡出来的时候，灵药已经斜靠着沙发睡着了，脸上带着酒后的嫣红，他肤色本来就白皙，无状态看着只觉得有点血脉贲张。

我就亲一下。他心里想，吻住那对形状姣好的唇。

灵药半眯着眼睛，让他加深这个吻。

-你不是睡着了？结束那个吻的时候他的脸有点红，可是嘴还是很硬。

-刚才有点累。灵药翘起嘴角，拉着他的手放在自己心口。

我知道，你喜欢我。他的声音低沉又温柔。

-哈，算你终于有点智商了。无状态的脸更烫了。

那你，喜欢我么？他倾身看着灵药的笑容，灵药的心脏在他的手掌下强韧地跳动，他能感受得到他们的脉搏是一致的。

-喜欢。灵药深深地看着他，无状态可以清晰地看到他被那些爱意围绕着的倒影。

我喜欢你。

灵药伸手把浴袍的带子拉开，一只手环住无状态的颈。

状态，我给你。他在他耳边轻声呢喃。

更加热烈的亲吻，一转眼两个人裸裎相对。

毛毯摩挲着赤裸的肌肤，情欲带来了战栗，灵药的腿攀上无状态的腰，两个人之间的温度还在攀升。

-怕疼么？无状态忍着笑。

-不怕。灵药呼出一口气，腿在他的腰间摩挲。

进来，状态。

进入的刹那，两个人都深吸了一口气。

-你好紧啊。无状态听着灵药压抑着的呼吸声，在他耳边低声说。

-唔，你可真是…大。灵药略带痛苦地回。

-爸爸让你爽上天好吧。用力一挺，两个人又是同时吸了一口气。

他俯下身摄住他的唇，身下开始了律动，能听到他勉强压抑的呻吟被吞落入腹。

-想不到…你技术还…挺…额…熟练。两人唇分开的时候灵药的声音里带着笑。

-都说了…让你爽上天。无状态越来越深地挺进。

别小看爸爸。

情欲最高涨的时候，灵药有点费力地支起身体凑上来吻他，然后身体一震，两个人同时得到了释放。

雨声潺潺里，煞白的光线倏然刺入眼底。

右手臂依然痛不可耐，无状态想支起身体，可是有心无力。

-别乱动了，状态。熟悉的声音在身边响起，带着疲惫。

他一转头就看到灵药一张憔悴的脸。

-乐乐，你…他忽然语塞。

-我没事。灵药的手覆在他额上。

我在等你醒过来。他的笑容很虚弱。


	26. Chapter 26

无状态刚想说什么，门被推开了。

来的人是诺夏，他看着他们俩，走过去拍了拍灵药肩膀。

-你已经一天多没睡了，他醒了你也该去睡了。他的声音不大不小，无状态本来就没有血色的脸更加惨白。

他松开握着灵药的手，无力地推了他一下。

灵药俯下身在他唇上印下一个吻，他低垂的颤动的睫毛上的潮湿像刀子刻在无状态心上。

-我休息好了再来陪你。灵药往外走，在手指扶上门的时候也没有回头。

别人我不放心。

诺夏挑了挑眉，难得好脾气地没发作。

-你想说什么？无状态平躺着，看着诺夏在旁边坐下来。

-没什么，我能理解他不放心。他一天多都没合眼，我刚才也告诉你了。诺夏给自己倒了杯水。

虽然算不得什么重伤，可是你也还是得静养一阵子。

无状态心里一痛，他要静养，意味着灵药更加辛苦，一切刚有了一点转机，又要无情地打回原样。

-我是，伤了骨头么？他声音低哑。

-嗯。诺夏看着窗外灰白的天空，眼神没有落在他身上。

我们，很抱歉。

已经听了草莓几天抱怨没有补给的微笑也有些上火。

可是该没有的，也还是没有。

他一个人裹得严实地出去散步，路过大厅的时候意外看见Mystic站在窗前萧索的背影，兮夜在厨房忙碌。

他本来出入也就不需要别人关心。

走着走着，走到了老街区。那些从未变过的，店铺和人群。

他们从前也是这样逛着店铺，那些好吃的不行的小吃被记在心里，每一次和诺言满足地填饱肚子的那种欢快的感觉他至今记忆忧深。

那时候的他们还是小角色，可是时光却总是格外厚待平淡的人。

下班的时间，他用审视的目光看那些走过他身边的人，眼底有不可掩藏的羡慕。

他们都能跟自己爱着的人生活，而诺言如今还是与他对立着。

一对少年打闹着和他擦肩而过，恍如当年。

他说，他愿意等着他。

他真的是，喝醉了么？

-不怪你们。无状态苦笑，手臂上传来的疼痛比那天已经减轻了太多。

他们，渗透的超乎想象罢了。

-我第一次看见灵药那么脆弱。诺夏没有接话。

你们两个人，果然情深的让人嫉妒。所以你们要特别小心他。他的提醒看不出来是很好心。

-乐乐的心，跟我的心，是放在一起的。他用另一边没有受伤的手拨了拨凌乱的头发。

我不会担心他，对他有什么，虽然我也好奇他到底是怎么让他动心。

-我以为你从未想过这种事。诺夏一手支颐。

就算想到，大概也不会问吧。

无状态的视线移到了雪白的天花板上，他静静地看着天花板，半晌。

-我只知道他不开心，不愿意提。有些事，要他自己愿意说我才会问，我不是不懂。

房间陷入了沉默，直到小伞推开门。

他带来了灵药熬好的鸡汤。

-虽然说他去休息了，可是还得算是他的功劳。小伞很认真地对他说，一只手搭在诺夏肩膀上。

-据说是翻了菜谱做的。诺夏随口接话。

看来灵药不做奶爸真是屈才。

-小伞还在这，你老提乐乐，不怕他吃醋么？无状态舀了一勺，轻轻吹。

-我怕灵药睡不踏实一直打喷嚏。诺夏面无表情。

-你去吃晚饭吧。小伞对诺夏说。

我在这替灵药看一会儿。

夜幕降临，无状态跟小伞相顾无言。

在无声的令人有点窒息的环境里，门锁扭开的声音简直要让无状态觉得救星来了。

灵药依然苍白的面容，小伞站起身拍了拍他，离开了房间。

无状态看着穿着白色衬衫的灵药，还是忍不住笑了出来。

-你也还能笑出声来。灵药瞪他一眼。

要坐起来么？

-想你以前读书的时候大概也是这个样子吧。无状态点了点头。

灵药把他扶着坐起来，又垫了两个枕头。

-我读书的时候，全都忘了。灵药轻描淡写，坐在旁边，昏黄的灯光打到他瘦削的脸上。

我大概只记得怎么遇到你。

-最近不要太累了。他那只没有受伤的手拂过灵药已经有点长长的刘海。

-状态，时间不等人。灵药简短而坚定地反驳他。

无状态突然有些泄气，这个人啊，为什么每次事关他就拼了命。

-鸡汤很好喝。他想了想，还是撇开话题。

进步很大啊。

灵药露出一个苦笑。

-你是不是味觉被打傻了，我明明忘记放了盐。

-…

微笑走着走着，心里的落寞仿佛秋日堆积的落叶一般，越来越难过。

他也想离开所有的颠沛流离，躲过所有的纷争，只为能跟他一起平静生活，平安终老。

然而这样简单的事，到底有多难。

坐在路肩上，诺言走之后一直没有任何负面情绪表露出来的他，此刻却很想落下泪来，甚至大哭一场。

到底有多难？他在心里疲惫地做着徒劳的运算。


	27. Chapter 27

无状态一觉醒来，灵药已经不在房间里了。

他舒展了一下身体，觉得自己可以考虑出去找人。

站起来的时候他的大脑有点眩晕，扶住冰凉的墙壁，一点一点地温习以前的动作。

走了几步，他觉得自己可以不用扶着墙走了。

就在他想推开门的时候，门外说话的声音让他站住了。

-灵药就把人扔这了，给我们看着？

-他说有事出去忙。不过老状态应该还睡着，没事。

隔着门他翻了个白眼，慢慢地一步一步挪回床上。

昨晚是灵药守着他，已经睡眠足够的他知道，灵药几乎整夜都没休息。

回头看看时间，他自己也知道，他几乎没休息就出去了。

无状态突然有点难过，他拦不住他，这样无力的感觉。

灵药把车停在破旧的公寓楼下，西式的洋楼，阳台上栽满了K市特有的鲜花。

年轻的男孩把刘海拨往一边，带着一点淡淡的笑容拘谨地站在门口看着他。

灵药拢了拢外套，努力忽视他脸上的笑容。

deft领着他往通道走，直到一扇门前。

-我以为你们会弄个基地，不怕仇家找上门？他看着那扇打开的门，有种请君入瓮的感觉。

-我们不需要那玩意。deft把门带上，做了个请的手势，让他在沙发上坐下。

你和他要是在基地里，不会很不方便么？

-不会，不方便的也是别人。冒着清香的茶盛在白瓷杯里，热气袅袅。

-你们真是大方。deft撇了他一眼，坐在柔软的沙发椅里。

所以他是你离开的缘由？

-我以为你早会明白。微烫的液体滑过喉咙，香气沁入五脏六腑。

deft看着他优雅的模样，哽了一会。

-可我爱你。

-而我爱他。他坦然地看着那双带着爱意的，委屈的眼睛。

-老状态！你…无状态是被诺夏的声音给吵醒的。

他才注意到自己是草草躺在床上睡着的，被子也没盖。

-我觉得我可以起来走动走动。他解释。

-夭寿啊，你这样，灵药回来估计要把门拆了。诺夏皱眉，把被子给他盖好。

-乐乐去哪有说么？他问，抬头看了看时钟，已是傍晚。

-没有。诺夏摇头。

我去把晚饭拿过来给你。

-给乐乐留一份。无状态叮嘱。

-哎，知道啦。诺夏走出去，顺手把门带上。无状态摸了摸床头柜的抽屉，摸到自己的行动电话，按了开机键。

乐乐你什么时候回来？

想了想，又笑。

想你了，早点回来。

是的，他爱他。他可以坦然地说出口，deft心里一痛。

-你不收手，危险总是存在的不是么？

灵药无所谓地看着窗外残阳似血，把茶一饮而尽，站起身走到窗边。

-可是那是为了他，我能选择付出所有。他沉思。

我早有觉悟。

deft喝了一口已经温了的茶，有点苦。

-可我没那么轻易死心的。

灵药转过身来看着他。

-这是你的事。他摸出行动电话，看到上面无状态发的短信。

我不会放弃追究任何一件关于他的事。别的我都可以不管，可是他的事，我不会袖手旁观，你明白的。他走到门边，想要开门离去。

deft速度更快，一把就把已经扭开门的他搂进怀里。

-也许这是最后一次。灵药关上门的时候听到他轻声说。

他速度很快地跃下几层楼梯，摸出行动电话。

给你带好吃的。


	28. Chapter 28

无状态刚刚在诺夏的注视下把晚饭吃个精光，灵药推门而入。

他走的很急，额头冒着细密的汗，濡湿了一点刘海。

诺夏把餐具带走，回头看了看灵药。

在床边站定，灵药从怀里摸了一个长纸包出来。

-这是什么？无状态探过手想要拭去他额上的汗，灵药把纸包放在他怀里，扯了一张纸巾擦了擦额头。

-别乱动。他脸上现出一点笑容，像是讨到糖吃的孩子。

回来的路上看到有人卖，想着你会喜欢。

无状态拆开包装简易的纸包，里面是一串糖葫芦。

-你坐下来。他握住灵药的手，让他在床边坐了下来。

-怎么了，不喜欢？灵药坐下来，表情有点紧张地看着无状态。

咬了一口，无状态把糖葫芦递到灵药嘴边，一面品尝那种令人愉悦的酸甜，一面漾起一个笑容。

-我喜欢，乐乐。他看着灵药也咬了一口糖葫芦。

所以要你跟我一样开心。

微笑往前走着，目光有些涣散。

他在这里找回他曾经的年少感觉，可是那个人呢，他去哪了呢？

他踉跄地走着，周围的人都有些冷漠地躲避开。

他不管不顾地往前走，直到有一个人站在他面前。

-诺言？！他问。

-嗯，是我。诺言的手握住他的手肘。

你看上去，一点都不好，怎么了？

-没有啊，我很好，真的。他抬眼看着他温和的面容。

我真的很好。他重复。

被那个人拉着坐进车里，他恍惚地侧过头，仿佛回到和诺言共事的那个时候。

-你怎么了，跑到这里，也不怕仇家？诺言语带责备，满眸关怀。

-诺言，我们还有回去的一天么？微笑看着他一如既往柔和的脸庞问。

诺言顿了顿，手抚上他的脸，然后拨了拨他长长的刘海。

-会的。他把他圈进怀里。

我会等你，到那一天，不要怕。

无状态喂着喂着就不开心了，凭什么要他喂灵药呢？他心里画了一个大大的问号。

于是他开始使坏一样地又要喂给灵药吃，又要让他吃不到。

灵药好脾气地笑着各种角度咬到糖葫芦，一根糖葫芦吃完，无状态有点后悔了。

-你为什么只买一根？

-是想告诉我你还想吃？灵药笑眯眯地凑过来，吻住无状态。

费尽心机折腾我，我就再让你甜一下就够了。

-大爷是在上面的那个，乐乐你是不是想菊花痛了？无状态斜他一眼。

-好好好，明天再给你带。灵药把他搂紧，手小心翼翼地抚过无状态受伤的手臂。

好不好？

-不好。无状态回他，一本正经地带着心疼。

下次不要这样折腾自己了，要好好休息。他看着他苍白憔悴还带着疲惫的脸。

-为了你，我不累。灵药亲了亲他的耳垂。

-别挑逗我！无状态抖了抖，手指摩挲着灵药宛如细瓷的皮肤。

伤好了信不信让你下不来床？

-我信我信。灵药嘴角噙着一丝温柔的笑意，无状态想，若他能一辈子看得到这样的笑容，一切都值得吧。

诺言的车在路边停下，看了一眼微笑，后者已经靠在座位上睡去。

他想带他走，浪迹天涯，只要能摆脱对立的困境，那就好了。

可是如今看他安恬的睡颜，不知年月。

他嘴角漾起一个笑容，把引擎熄灭，看着他熟睡的面容。

-乐乐。在无状态准备睡着的时候。

-怎么了？在另一张床上铺床不亦乐乎的灵药转过身来看他一眼。

-抱抱我。无状态看着他。

你在旁边，我很安心。

灵药看着他，眼神微妙，然后勾起嘴角。

-好。


	29. Chapter 29

微笑睁开眼睛，残阳似血，红色的星球快要沉入大地的怀抱。

侧过脸，诺言看着他，然后别开视线。

-我怎么睡着了？他问，忽而嘴角扬起一分笑意。

-大概是太累了。诺言笑了笑，低头的温柔被他收入眼底。

你需要好好休息。他的手指拂过他的鬓角。

-可能是吧。他苦笑，揉了揉太阳穴。准备起身离去的时候意识到这是基地附近。

我睡了多久？下意识地问。

-不知道。诺言拢了拢外套。

有你在，一小时都太短；没有你的时候，一分钟都太长。

-什么时候你也学会这么装逼了？微笑忍不住低下头也闷笑出声，还踢了他一脚。

-你先回去吧。诺言看他笑，不由也笑了起来。

有事以后再说。

微笑拉开车门，回头看着他。

-兮夜跟新来的小伙子，在一起了。他认真看着他的眼。

-挺好的，就是可惜入了这行。诺言低头看着自己的脚尖。

-那我走了。微笑把车门关上。

诺言摸出打火机，又习惯性地去掏烟。突然想起来他的烟还扔在房间里没带出来。

苦笑着把火灭了，发动引擎离开。

睡得够多所以一早就醒的无状态一睁开眼就看到灵药不安分的睡颜。

他凑近看他又有些消瘦的脸，有点冲动想要吻住那对润泽的唇。

-状态。灵药轻轻吐出他的名字，睫毛翳动着，脑袋往旁边靠了靠。

-我在。无状态的手放在他颈动脉上，血管在有力地搏动。

灵药没有接话，兀自沉在睡眠中。

他是，梦到我了？看着灵药蹙起的眉。

额头抵上灵药的额，想要安抚他在梦里也无法逃脱的难过。

咚！

灵药试图做什么的时候两个人脑袋撞在了一起。

-卧槽，乐乐你这是嫉妒爸爸比你萌比你帅么？没有受伤的一只手揉着脑袋，灵药顾不上揉自己的，先去查看了一下无状态被撞到的地方，伸手帮他揉。

-我只是做了个梦，跟原来那个…灵药看了他一眼，一脸担忧。

一模一样。

无状态看着他，脑袋已经不疼了，可是心里阴云更甚。

-你一定是关心则乱，想得太多了。他说，语气很虚。

-这话你自己都不信。灵药起身。

灵药穿过和以前比已经冷清不少的大厅，去厨房做早饭，正好遇上已经在餐桌边坐下啃面包的小伞和诺夏。

-虽说是缓解了压力，可是下一次要怎么接洽，还是很难说。小伞不无担忧。

-这次是无状态，下次指不定又是谁了。诺夏习惯地翻了个白眼。

没有一劳永逸的法子么？

-有啊。把面包烤好，又开始热牛奶的灵药接口。

把他们搞死，一劳永逸。

小伞和诺夏面面相觑。

-你什么时候见过灵药这样有杀气？诺夏捂着嘴低声问小伞。

-有啊。小伞漫不经心地喝了一口牛奶。

事关无状态，你觉得他有可能放过伤他的人么？

-要是…有人伤了我…诺夏若有所思。

-别想太多。小伞握了握他的手。

有我在呢。

灵药背对着他俩，谈话他也听的清楚。

既然伤了状态，有什么理由不是血债血偿呢？他想。

无状态自己站起来走到窗边去看冬日难得的太阳。

灵药推开门看到他背影的时候笑了笑，轻轻地把装着早餐的盘子放在小桌上，走过去轻轻抱住那个人。

-看你恢复的好，就好了。他轻声说。

无状态的手覆上他的，戒指触碰的时候发出令人愉悦的清脆声音。

可是你呢？无状态低声叹息。

-乐乐，你梦到，我离开你了，对么？他深吸一口气。

灵药笑了笑，别开脑袋，玻璃窗上的倒影更加苍白。

-我梦到，我会永远失去你。他闭上眼，声音沙哑。


	30. Chapter 30

-虽然你说，我的话连我自己都不信。无状态回过头，深邃的眉眼刻在灵药心底。

可是乐乐，幸福属于勇敢的人。

他握住他的肩，直视那双眸。

-我知道，有我在的，你不会这样。灵药看着他，突然心底想到了不太好的东西。

可是总有人要付出代价的。他的声音带着寒意，在这个冬日里仿佛刺骨的冷风。

-我们先吃早饭吧。无状态努力忽略掉他心里暗黑的情绪，拍了拍灵药已经有些突兀的蝴蝶骨。

吃了早饭再好说别的事。

灵药心不在焉地在桌边坐下来，没有对他说的别的事抱有太大的兴趣。

如果我们就在附近找个小公寓怎么样？这个念头盘旋在无状态心头，挥之不去。

基地里虽然人少了一些，他们虽然早已习惯旁人的调侃，对“抱怨”厚着脸皮说有本事你们也这样，可是他总，想要有自己的一个家。

灵药帮他切好面包，把那个看起来煎得更美味的蛋放到他盘子里。

-我自己能…他伸过叉子，灵药也没妥协。

-你手还伤着。

-可是快好了。他说，看着餐盘里的东西。

你为什么这么不放心？

诺言开门的时候，正好遇上阿布在和卷毛说话。

-你回来了？

-你回来了，诺言。

两个人不约而同地说话，可是各怀心事。

-嗯，出去走了一圈。他心虚地看着卷毛，想从对方眼神里找到他们谈话的重点。

卷毛微微摇了摇头。

-诺言，武器和药品，有人来联系了。阿布把做工考究的钢笔放到桌上。

-什么？谁还敢…他差点咬掉自己的舌头。

-是K市另外的人。卷毛安静地补充。

但是对方肯定要有条件做交换。

-不用想了。诺言摇了摇头。

一样都是K市的势力，肯定要把对手除之后快。说不定两虎相争，他们还能享受别的成果呢。

-但是我们需要那些东西。阿布说。

-我们当然需要。卷毛摇了摇头，开门出去。

-这件事，卷毛你带扣肉去谈。卷毛应了一声，没有看他。

-诺言。阿布把目光重新放到他身上。

we最近可能对方也会去谈。

诺言一震，努力把注意力集中起来。

-对方选的合作伙伴，没有办法的。

阿布露出一个失望的表情。

-我已经暗地里告诉你很多次，可你就是觉得他比较重要么？

-什么他？哪个他？他决定还是装糊涂。

-不忠心总要付出代价的。阿布看着他，眼底的怒意几乎要喷薄而出。

-我不知道，你在说什么。诺言紧紧地抓着桌角。

-乐乐，等我伤好了，我们在附近找个小公寓吧。无状态本来想四处走走，却被灵药按回床上。

灵药疑惑地看着他，然后看了看窗外。

-你怎么突然想起这个事。他的食指和中指摩挲着，潜意识里在抖着烟头。

你不等我们结束这一切么？

-我只想更大的空间只有我们两个人，这样你是不是就不会，那么害怕了？无状态拉了拉被子。

-状态。只要不断绝跟这些事的所有联系，我们的头上就永远悬着一把利剑。灵药苦笑。

我们不是会被轻易饶恕的，逃离不是一件容易的事。你不妨看看诺言和微笑。

-可我们不可能待在这样的环境里，一辈子。

灵药深痛地闭上眼，拥抱这个他从来不会厌烦的人。

-我们不会。他吻上他的额发。

我听你的。

一阵风拂来，带着墨镜的男人满不在乎地回头，在看见来人的时候睁大了眼睛。

-你…你不是那天omg交易的那个…

他没说完的话被带着消音器的武器抵在额头的动作终止了。

-你后悔没带上同伙也没用了。灵药翘起一边嘴角，一张秀气的脸上没有杀气，可是震慑人心。

把我认出来就更加留不得了。再说，我的目标也不是你的头儿，我不怕他。他冷冷地收起笑容。

手指卡在扳机上，然后扣下。

男人的身体倒了下去，带着震惊和恐惧，血顺着脑袋上那个伤口涌了出来，空气里的血腥气令人作呕。

灵药把他的身体踢开了一点，语气从容冷淡。死人听不到他说话，不过自言自语。

-我不喜欢杀人，可是谁伤了他，血债血偿。


	31. Chapter 31

鲜血漫过粗糙的水泥地面，蜿蜒着汇聚成一片，他的靴子沾上了血，可是走的并不在意。

deft等来等去等不到人，只好来到车库找，然而浓烈的血腥味也让他有了不好的预感。

看到尸体的刹那他想喊出来，可是本能让他发不出声音，如果那个人，还在附近呢？

他脑子里不禁想起那次灵药偶然救他，前面也是一片骇人的血泊，他想喊出声，那人温暖干燥的手捂住他的嘴，在他耳边温温柔柔地开口。

-现在喊出声，我也救不了你了。

他摸了摸尸体，尚且温热，血未凝固。

脚印越远，血迹越淡，痛下杀手的人早有准备一般，根本不在乎。

他又把视线投向尸体，侧躺的尸体腰间有一个带血的脚印。

果然是寻仇来的，可是按理说杀他一个手下不能顶什么事，何况他们最近也只是在停车场开过火。

deft想了想，还是决定先离开这里，去酒馆喝杯酒再来考虑这件事。

灵药把车门关上，注视自己修长的手。

他也不能预知自己会变成这样的人，没有沾上一点血，可是他知道，这双手上的血永远都洗不去。

-我不喜欢杀人。他苦笑，手掌合在一起，指尖冰凉。

可是，血债血偿。

他抬眼看着后视镜里自己疲惫的眼眸，摇了摇头。

够了。他对自己说。

我还不能脆弱到现在就要倒下。

引擎发动，汽车一拐，开上了熙熙攘攘的马路。

无状态的手恢复的很好，虽然有时候还会疼，可是他确信灵药已经不需要辛苦地到处奔走。

可是灵药今天没有待在基地，也没有跟他说是不是去找公寓。

他心里疑云顿生。

-你们真不知道他要去干嘛？他问在一边学着看账本的诺夏，还有一边正在擦武器的小伞。

-他带武器出去了倒是真的。诺夏头也不抬。

这年头不带武器出门是作死。

-什么意思？无状态回头。

-K市的人无处不在。小伞言简意赅。

-他们无处不在可不是个好事情。无状态想了想，也去取自己的武器。

-嘿，你这样灵药回来会想杀人的。

-我出门喝酒而已。他回头看着他们俩。

他回来了就这么说。

-这说你吗，他肯定得把我俩砍了。诺夏丢下账本想去拉他，结果门一关差点碰到鼻子。

-别拦着了。他也闷了好久了，让他去吧。小伞拍了拍他的手。

-那你说，灵药会去干什么？诺夏回头瞪他一眼。

他要是说了估计他就不会走了。

-要是说了，估计他会暴走的。小伞把他揽进怀里，极其认真地开口。

灵药，肯定是去寻仇了。

随口点了一杯薄荷酒，无状态坐下来，开始给灵药发短信。

就在他刚准备发出去的时候，deft坐在了他左边。

-原来你的伤好了么？他的语气跟灵药总是有那么一点相同的温柔。

-呵，有他照顾，不好起来不是太辜负他了？他点了发送，接过薄荷酒，侧头看他。

-你不想知道他今天，去干了什么吗？看到他形影单只，deft立刻明白今天动手的人不会有第二个了。

我想，你不会不感兴趣的，对吧。

-我当然不会。无状态冷冷地回答，薄荷酒的气味霸道地闯入喉咙。

他自己想说，当然会说。你想要说，也不必卖关子。

-他去杀了我的手下。他可从来没有变，当年可以因为你邀请他直接离开，现在又因为你受伤出来寻仇。deft摩挲着冰冷光滑的杯子。

我虽然一直嫉妒你，可我从来不愿放弃他。deft的眼神极其坚定。

-一个人被爱着不一定要有回应。无状态不得不承认，他一直担忧的事，还是这样到来，但是看着deft这样，他也很明白，灵药的身手也不是这些人可以比的。

对方自嘲地笑。

-是啊，你抱他，就是喝水吃饭一样的事情，哪里知道那么多年我只有前阵子抱过他一次呢。

碧绿的液体盛在酒杯里，无状态抬头一饮而尽。

-爱情不公平，因为有些注定得不到回应。他喊过酒保掏钱结账。

可是爱情也很公平，想要得到他，就要看自己什么本事。

他缓缓步下阶梯，掏出手机。

-乐乐。他轻声对着那个名字说。

我们去找公寓吧。


	32. Chapter 32

短信回复的很快，无状态愣愣地看着行动电话的屏幕亮起，过了几秒才想起来打开看。

-好，我们明天去。

他说，我们。无状态漫无目的地往基地晃，想起灵药第一次对他说，我们，的时候。

他心里那种对二人世界的渴望，原来只是在心里压抑太久。

回去的路上，他路过一间店铺，挂着公寓出租。楼下是一个老太太开的花店，木制的栅栏里放着各色的鲜花，他能闻到悠长的香气，心中平和。

暗暗把地址记下，他拐了个弯，大厦近在眼前，隔着车水马龙的马路，他在斑马线前站住，耐心地等绿灯。

汽车在他旁边停下，灵药面容淡淡的，给他开了车门。

无状态有点慌乱，伤还没有完全恢复，他也是趁着灵药不在才溜出来的，这下可好，还是被灵药抓到了。

坐在灵药旁边，他忽然闻到了浓重的血腥味，想到deft说他去寻仇。

-你受伤了？他局促地问，而灵药没有回答。

Mystic狭长的丹凤眼扫了扫周围，视线重新落在兮夜身上。

-不要喝那么多酒。他夹着K市口音跟兮夜说话，得到的只是对方又喝一口的回应。

把兮夜圈进怀里，旁边虎视眈眈的女郎顿时收回了热辣的视线。

-就是喝多了。兮夜玩着他的行动电话，把酒放下，Mystic抢过酒杯一饮而尽。

-听话。Mystic揉揉他的脑袋，脸上现出一个宠溺的笑容，亲上兮夜发顶的时候，满意地看到他红了的耳尖。

兮夜想拍开，可是发觉有人在看他。

-诺言？！他往直觉里那个方向看过去，看到诺言很淡定地看着他俩。

Mystic状况外地看着他，对着诺言还是很有礼貌第笑了笑。

-这是微笑说的那个小伙子吧。诺言打量了一下Mystic，叹了一口气。

微笑最近好么？他问。

-一般般。兮夜放下行动电话，Mystic的手在桌下伸过来，握住他的，十指紧扣。

最近日子不太平。你怎么愁眉苦脸地坐在这里啊？小孩子是不知道犯愁的。

-没事，什么愁眉苦脸？你想太多了。诺言笑了笑，又想起阿布对他说的话。

过了好些天，言犹在耳，每次遇上阿布，对方的目光总是让他如芒在背。

-你以为我不知道你为了微笑？你真的以为我是这么好诓的？你离开他跟着我到这还在想着他？

-你为什么一定觉得微笑要除掉才是最好的？他反问。

-因为你会分心，而我们不希望你分心。阿布毫不留情点破。

-我从来都没有。他转身往门口走，觉得没有继续谈话的必要了。

-你这话，说得出来谁会相信呢？阿布把笔扔在桌上。

总而言之对we的事情你要是插手了，就别想再看到他。

砰！大门关上，可是阿布的话砸在他心上，像是闷热天气里突如其来的大雨。

你要，好好的啊。

把车停下，无状态的肩膀被灵药捉住，上来就是狂风骤雨般的深吻。

在呼吸快要中断的时候灵药放开他，眼神迷茫地看向自己的双手。

-乐乐。无状态握住他的修长手指。

你没有受伤，就好了。他声音温柔。

-可是受伤的是你，他的脸我都能记得清清楚楚。灵药轻声说，视线停留在手指上。

我很讨厌杀人，讨厌血腥味儿。可是他，你在床上躺着没有知觉躺了那么久，我没有办法阻止自己不去动他。我知道我满手的血这辈子都洗不干净，可是你躺在那里，我没有办法。

把他的手指收拢，脑袋按在自己肩上。

-不会没有办法的，我还好好的，不是么？扳过他的脸仔细地看那张过分秀气的脸，白皙的肤色，清澈的眼眸。

我回来的时候，看到一间要出租的公寓，我们明天去看？

-嗯。灵药点头，握住他的手，打开车门。


	33. Chapter 33

-诺言，你在想什么？一脸凝重的。兮夜的手在他面前晃了晃。

-没什么。收回神思的时候意识到自己已经恍惚了很久。

你少喝点。小伙子，不要让他喝酒。诺言指了指兮夜。

-他叫Mystic。兮夜点了点头。

你这就准备走了？说不定微笑会来呢。

-我现在也不方便在这见他。诺言想起微笑，有点不自然。

-噢。兮夜若有所思，Mystic趁机摸了摸他的头发。

别弄乱我头发，Mystic。

-但是有事，我会联系的。诺言站起身，年轻真好，总会让他联想到以前。

你们也注意点，对面不好惹。

-知道了。我会给他带去你的问候的。兮夜招了招手。

-真是自作主张。诺言把钞票丢在吧台上，转眼消失在门后。

-走的真快啊。Mystic感叹，顺手又把兮夜揽进怀里。

无状态跟灵药出现在大厅的时候诺夏刚好抬起头，看到两个人十指紧扣没有剑拔弩张，还是松了口气。

-晚上弄了顿川菜，你们俩回来晚了怕就没有了。

-我不饿。无状态看了他一眼。

-留着点就成。灵药直直往房间走。

-你们俩越来越古怪了。诺夏瞪眼，看着还站在沙发边没有跟着灵药一起回去的无状态，给了评价。

越来越，不好玩了。

-你们又没有这种随时有人会抢走，爱人的情况。无状态斟酌了一下语言，走到落地窗边，面容映在一片浮华的黑暗里，看不到笑容。

-你们俩情比金坚，别人什么时候能抢走了？诺夏随口问。

-那是因为你不能理解这种不能稳定的生活会怎样剥夺明天的幸福。面无表情地回转过身。

乐乐以前说，如果有一天他只剩下面目全非的尸体，我起码还能靠那个戒指认出他来。我也不愿会是这样一个结局。

-你们为什么总会去设想最坏的结果呢？诺夏揉了揉眼睛，拿起账本继续翻看。

就好像那句描述落日的话，落下的是希望，升起的是叹息。

-朝不保夕的时候只有他在身边才最安全，可是不是总有这种时候。无状态撇了一眼账本。

何况现在是什么样，我们自己都很清楚，清楚得很，何必骗自己。

-起码能让自己好受点。诺夏耸了耸肩。

-是糊里糊涂幸福，还是清清楚楚痛苦，都是自己的选择。无状态跟他擦肩而过，温软的声音此刻像是泠泠的清泉。

我也希望我能骗自己，可是乐乐不会。我不想看他一个人痛苦。

-他说，他不方便见面？微笑皱了眉。

-是啊，然后很匆忙走了，总觉得他心里有事，又不肯说。兮夜有些局促。

不过他说会联系的。

微笑苦笑，挥了挥手让他们回去。

诺言心里一向来了事也不肯说，又说有事会联系。

他摇了摇头。

诺言的确有了事也会和他说，不管他同不同意。

草莓敲了敲敞开的门板，疾步走进来。

-有人愿意给我们提供药品和武器。

难得天晴，好好休息了一晚的无状态跟灵药早早出门去看公寓。

老妇人没有多说什么，只是安静地给他们开了公寓的门，就下楼继续经营花店，让他们自己参观。

-这个厨房很不错，你去上个什么厨师班我还是很看好你的。无状态打量着明亮宽敞的厨房。

-不买点好看的厨具菜做的再好也没用啊。灵药摇了摇头，太阳光穿过窗子照在料理台上，恍惚地让他想起曾经的日子。

状态？他回过头，看到无状态满意地在卧室走来走去，阳光投下来，看他快乐的模样，他莫名心里涌上一些复杂的感情。  
-你刚才叫我么？无状态看见他从厨房里出来，走过来牵他的手。  
我很喜欢。  
-我知道。他说，露出一个不置可否的笑容。  
我们要不要好好装修下，再住进来？  
-当然啦。无状态牵着他的手下楼，老妇人看着他们俩牵在一起的手平静地点头。  
我们很喜欢这里，请您就给我们吧。


	34. Chapter 34

如果不是那个低着头戴着兜帽的人拉住自己，诺言怀疑自己会一头撞上电杆。

阿布已经几天不和他有任何交流，卷毛的消息是商讨很顺利，可是他知道，只要这批交易到了手，we的好日子就到了头。

就算是无状态和灵药，也是无力回天的。

这些都是他担忧的，因为K市势力的突然插手，让整个局势乱了套。灵药跟无状态都自顾不暇，遑论伸出手来再给助力。

可是他依然对自己说，很好，他自己很好。

真的么？

那为什么走回曾经熟悉的小街时候他竟觉得恍惚又疲惫。

他说，很好。

看到那个人眼底的担忧的时候，他依然要对自己说，很好。

-诺言？微笑压低了声音问。

他抬起手抚自己的脸，没有表情。

你怎么了？

-没怎么。他答，露出一个笑容。

我以前答应过你会等你的，我一定会做到。

在所有的纷乱繁杂让人看不到希望的时候，他依然做下那样一个决定。

哪怕付出一切。

本意是封锁S市势力的武器和药品来源，却没能完全封锁，也让deft他们陷入了两难。

对方明摆着有人帮，而且又是死对头，两面慢慢夹击的滋味也不是那么好受。

可就此撤出也实在太过丢脸。

就在一群人为了未来如何进展这件事争论不休的时候，他偷偷溜了出来。

难得冬日的阳光正好，鬼使神差走在去街心公园的路上，看到牵着手的两个人的时候，他几乎想要瘫坐在旁边的木椅上再也不起来。

那是灵药跟无状态。

无状态虽然是伤愈之后，脸色依然有些苍白。可是两个人牵着手一起走着，灵药只对着他笑。

他也明白，那种笑容和对待别人的笑容是本质上的差别。

两个人走到一边的长椅上坐下来，教堂的钟声惊起一群鸽子，呼啦地飞起又落在公园的喷泉边。

他站在那里，虽然距离不近，可是那些一点一滴，看在眼里。

他们两个人对着对方笑，十指紧扣，他们眼里只有对方。

可我，不愿放弃，明知那是毒药，甘之如饴。

-今天没时间了，下次和她签租约的时候我们去买些生活用品吧。灵药看着那些又飞回教堂房顶的鸽子，带着轻松的笑意。

怎么样？

-行啊。无状态看着在踢球的孩子，眼神里有了一丝歆羡。

毕竟是要在那里过一段时间的，我们去购置一些也是理所应当。收回视线。

-状态啊，你老在看着那些小孩子。灵药带着顽皮的笑容凑到他耳边。

是想要一个么？

-可惜啊，乐乐，你生不来。无状态笑着摇头。

不过我不在乎这个。

-是啊，没办法。灵药感慨万千，一根一根抚摸他的手指，再一根一根扣紧。

-乐乐，你说，什么时候会结束呢？他喃喃地问。

-我不知道。灵药老实地回答，凑到他耳边。

可我总觉得，要结束了。一切，会好的。

两个人沿着落满梧桐叶的林荫大道往基地走。

走着走着，灵药行动电话一响。

-K市有人给我们提供药品和武器。你们也许也能寻求到帮助。

灵药微微一哂，果然他的建议对方也听进去了。

-他们在S市最近可能会有大行动，能大伤元气，行动还能有转机。

他想了想，回。

-明晚酒馆见面。


	35. Chapter 35

-你们要会面？无状态看着他行动电话暗下去的屏幕。

灵药疲惫地点点头。

-正合我意。因为他们封锁不了，还会有大的行动。他把行动电话塞回去。

状态，我们肯定很快就能找到转机的。

电梯门关上的刹那无状态低下头亲他瘦削的脸颊。

-我相信你。温热的唇移到他的耳垂。

我们会平安到老的。

推开大厅的门，柚子一个人坐在沙发上看报纸。

-你们两个请假去干啥了？嫌房间隔音不好终于良心发现，决定放过我们这些单身狗？

-滚吧你。无状态踢了他一脚。

你不也可悠闲着，有心思说我们俩。

-是啊，难得天气放晴。柚子放下报纸，露出一个灿烂的笑容。

天天下雨，人总是要发霉的。

灵药没有吭气，坐在沙发上沉思了会儿。

-K市势力最近有什么动作么？

-比状态出事前消停了不少。柚子摇了摇头。

他们应该知道有人暗中帮我们，先前的事情太大了，反而自己成了众矢之的。

-可惜晚了，你说对吗？灵药淡淡笑了笑。

-傻子都知道，太锋芒毕露，迟早也得被磨平磨钝。柚子无所谓地放下报纸。

你们两个当局者迷，也别忘了还有人虎视眈眈的。

-他们拿的到东西，就算一起行动，也是两败俱伤。

-两败俱伤，才能趁人不备带他来啊～

-你为什么总是毫不掩饰对他的兴趣呢？

-因为没有必要掩饰。看着温热玻璃杯里盛着的透明液体。

强者总是引人注意。

-别告诉我你不知道他有一个保护人。

-所以我们需要一场，盛大的焰火。

-呵。你相不相信他们说的，情比金坚？嘲讽地笑。

怎样都阻止不了相爱的人在分离之后再度重逢的。

-对方的条件呢？微笑看着推门而入的草莓，不免有点疑惑，居然有人肯帮他们。

-肯定是除去对手咯。草莓漫不经心地回答。

-这件事。他沉吟。

再考虑下吧。不急着答应。

-好。草莓转身准备出去。

-草莓。微笑叫住他。

-怎么了？

-没什么。站起身走到窗前，阳光也阻止不了一地萧索。

就是想到，我们已经共事很久了。如果是，有一天…

两个人都沉默了。

-在我们手上没有的，总归比交到别人手里…要让人能接受。

-我们要留下退路。微笑淡淡地说。

或者说，你们。

-不包括你么？草莓又疑惑了。

-跟诺言接触久了，其实他说的，我都懂。我不是不想给自己退路，我也想，可是他若是没有退路，我也走的不是那么安生。拨开刘海。

他可以等，我也可以等。我们，就是这样的吧。苦笑。

一起在酒馆角落坐下的时候灵药还是皱了皱眉，又不想被旁人察觉。

趁着跟诺言约定的时间还有一大段空白时间，他跟无状态又一次深入交流了感情，想想也是让人脸红。

-你又没喝酒，怎么脸色红润？诺言看着他脸上一点嫣红，点了酒就问。

-别提了，做点爱做的事而已。灵药不动声色。

你们难道没有过？

诺言闷笑出声。

-别转移话题。这么说你还是下面那个啊？

-那我也没办法，他怕疼。灵药撇嘴。

让他们去联系你们是我的主意。因为光给我们拿东西，也不是对手。

-的确是啊，不然还等他们一家独大么？诺言感慨。

不过你可真是护妻狂魔啊，名不虚传。

-你知道他们什么时候会行动么？灵药问他，无视掉他的调侃。

还有，你怎么会知道？

-就是那个，给了你消息的内鬼，我偷偷窃听了下。你们跟我站一起，他没的好处捞了，还是跟那群人打起交道来了。诺言翻着死鱼眼。

不把我们一击致命，就总有翻身的时候。所以我还得叫上微笑他们。

-今天柚子提醒了我一句。灵药低下头。

螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后。

灵药关上门，无状态躺在黑暗里。

这大概是他们两个最匆忙的一次了，匆忙到他连和他好好休息休息缓缓再来办正事的时间都没有了。

把门反锁之后，安静的房间里愈发沉重的呼吸声清晰可闻。

热烈的亲吻把热情推向顶峰。

灵药在他颈上烙下一个吻，无状态手也没闲着，两个人裸裎相对，房间已经灰暗下来。

修长的手指抚过在黑暗里也光洁如玉的皮肤，引起一阵战栗。

-知道你等会，还得出去。无状态笑了笑，喘息着咬住灵药的耳垂。

-那又…怎么样？灵药环住他的颈，腿攀上他的腰，轻轻磨蹭。

-别后悔啊。无状态扶着他的腰，慢慢挺近。

要是腰酸腿疼地去，跟诺言谈事情，也不怕被人笑么？顺便在他胸肌上拧了一把。

-我没少腰酸…深深吸了一口气。

可是反正我们两个…都是爽。身体里的活动让他忍不住还是紧紧扶住无状态的肩膀，方便维持一条腿站着的姿势。

更加炽热地亲吻他，无状态的动作也越来越快。

两个人的呼吸都在变得又困难又沉重。

-乐乐，等一切完了。摸着他已经显露出来的肋骨，无状态吻着灵药已经凸出的锁骨。

你可真的要好好养身体了。

灵药身体一僵，抱他抱的很紧，额头抵住他的颈，两个人同时释放。

-你这话，说的…感觉他从身体里退出来，带着难以言说的感受。

等着我给你生孩子？我又不能生。手指抚上他的脸，两个人依偎着靠坐在床边。

-看看你自己什么样再来说这话。无状态想要揽住他，可是只能看着他起身去洗澡。

闭上眼睛，听着水声，他知道时间不等人。


	36. Chapter 36

诺言看着酒杯，很久都没有说话。

灵药本来也不是聒噪的人，也把视线放在浅色的清香液体上。

-他是没说错。鬼知道暗地里还有什么会勾结在一起呢。修长的手指合拢，诺言扯了扯嘴角。

再说，你跟无状态都是被盯着的。就好像我跟微笑那样。

-你说，阿布在跟他们暗中联系？灵药想了想，看了看时间。

他三方都想吃到什么甜头？

-他是想把微笑…诺言噤声了。

大概他是真的从未放心过我吧。苦笑。

-你们俩也是人之常情。灵药淡淡地说，碰面时间也许够长了。

阿布…未免有些太过苛求。

-他对事业，太狂热了。诺言总结。

可我答应了微笑，我会带他走，等一切结束。

灵药目光甚是担忧。

-我准备近期去趟K市，就怕空档期他们正好行事。诺言知道他的忧虑并不是单纯想多了。

所以，我还是想知道更多一些再行动。

-没问题，有消息我会找你的。诺言也知道他在外逗留有些久了。

你去K市是想…他也有些疑惑。

-盯着状态的人，我总想弄明白到底是什么人。灵药很平静也很坚定。

-诺言的想法是这样？听完草莓的话，微笑差点咬了舌头。

虽说联合胜算大，可是阿布是什么人？这种风险太大了。

-你说过，we估计不会存活太久了。草莓慢吞吞提醒他。

所以他也许是…寻找一个两全其美的办法。

-是啊，这件事一旦结束，鬼知道edg的目标是不是马上转移到我们身上来了。

-可是已经不太重要了。草莓走到他旁边。

趁着还能安排，把这些安排好了，以后真的变成靶子也能一走了之，不带遗憾。

-那兮夜他们呢？微笑忽然想到他们俩。

-看他们吧。能退出去，也是件幸福的事。

-你呢？

-我么？草莓勾起一个笑容。

我当然是回老家隐姓埋名好好过日子啊。不过我不愿意we落进K市势力的手里，就对了。

微笑不禁露出一个笑容。

-我也一样。

灵药扭开门的声音让本来半睡半醒的无状态一下清醒过来。

-乐乐。他坐起身，扭亮夜灯。

灵药在他床边坐下来，伸手揉了揉他睡得乱七八糟的刘海。

-被我吵醒了？他声音有些低哑。

-没有。无状态吐了一口气，伸手把他抱进怀里，温热的身体让他明白，他没有身处危险之中。

诺言怎么说？

灵药脑袋靠上无状态的肩膀。

-应该还有别的消息，在打听。过了很久，他轻声说。窗外传来细微的雨声，还能嗅到潮湿而冰冷的气味。

我担心阿布如果跟对你有兴趣的那帮人也有联系，那会是很大的不利。因为我准备去一趟K市探探口风。

-太危险了你不觉得么？无状态略微提高了声音。

-可是对方注意的是你啊。灵药起身，走到床的另一边，开始脱衣服。

连他们是什么来头我们都不清楚。万一吃了亏，不会有你想的那么简单的。

-我懂。看着灵药钻进被窝里，疲惫地躺下来。

可是你一个人去，是不是太危险了。不如…

-如果情势能稳定在现在这样，我们一起去，只要他们不见你而已。

灵药关上了夜灯，无状态在黑暗里寻到他的呼吸，延续一个绵长的吻。


	37. Chapter 37

一片黑暗里他也能看到他长长的眼睫翳动。

-我知道你不愿意我去。修长的手指覆上他的睫毛。

-不是因为他。无声地叹息。

在这里你起码能让我安心。一样形状美好的手指，扣上他的。

-你以为我安全了，我就能安心了？无状态的声音带着一点怒意。

你为什么，从来不会替我想一想？你有多害怕，我的害怕也是一样的。

声调陡然拔高。

灵药只是动了动身体，靠在他肩膀上，半晌没有说话。

在无状态以为他累了，已经入眠的时候，低哑的声音闷闷地传来。

-我知道，我也很想能够做得到，替你想一想。雨声渐大。

可是我做不到放你身犯险境。

-灵药说，估计大行动不会远了。小伞看着一脸无所谓的诺夏，把他抱进怀里。

诺夏没吭气，乖乖坐在他怀里。

有时候看看他们俩，又觉得像是走钢丝一样的。

-什么意思？诺夏转过身来，挑了挑眉。

不是都说他们俩，感情深厚么？

-不，我不是这意思。任何事情涉及到老状态，灵药总会神经质。小伞顿了顿。

反过来也一样。所以他们俩的矛盾点，在这里。

-没有人愿意自己爱的人受到伤害。诺夏面无表情。

虽然可能他们俩，对这类事太敏感。

-谁愿意呢？可是他们俩有时候，还必须得这样让对方去，矛盾得很。小伞唏嘘不已。

-你会，我是说，如果有那一天，你会让我去么？诺夏凑到他耳边问。

-我不知道。小伞看着他的眸。

可是我想我能给你遮风挡雨，应当是足够了。

诺夏没说话，紧紧搂着他的颈。

-傻子。过了半晌，他贴着他的颈，轻轻地说。

跟我一样的傻子。

兮夜愁眉苦脸地推开门，Mystic正躺在沙发上看电视，长腿霸占了整个沙发。

-怎么了？看着兮夜面色不好，闷闷地坐下来，他抬起手习惯性揉了揉他的头发。

-别弄哎。兮夜拨开他的手。

Mystic。他的眼眸凝视这张俊秀的面孔。

-嗯？Mystic调整了坐姿认真看他。

你不高兴，why？

-万一我们被扫地出门怎么办？

-扫地出门？Mystic一头雾水。

-我们势力很难在夹缝里生存下去。白了他一眼，牵过那人好看的手。

你说要怎么办？

Mystic调整了一下姿势，把腿搭在兮夜的腿上。

-不要想太多。他抚着他光洁的面颊。

真的有那一天，愿不愿意跟我离开？温热的唇流连在兮夜的脸上，移开的时候兮夜看到他一脸坚定。

揉了揉Mystic的膝盖，脸上发烫。

-愿意。他低声说。

-所以你觉得我就愿意让你，让你去做那些事，而且心安理得，理所应当？无状态看着笼罩在黑暗里灰色的天花板。

-没有别的办法了。灵药的手环住他的颈，贴着他的锁骨叹息。

状态，你不知道那次你躺在那里，我很怕很怕。

-如果躺着的那个人是你。揉了揉灵药的头发。

我不比你好多少，你明白么？抬起他的脸。

-我明白。灵药叹气，把被子拉的更上来。

我不会贸然行动的，我保证。


	38. Chapter 38

-你确信能一击致命？

-我不知道。放下手里的杯子，叹一口气。

我的目的不是为了一击致命。

-你的兴趣永远都是那么…特别。

-也许你说的对，我低估了他和他的深厚感情。可是没有回头路了。

-原来你有想回头的时候么？

诺言依约去卷毛房间，才想起他们俩已经很久没有好好谈谈了。

手指在门板上叩了叩，听见卷毛波澜不惊地回复。

-进来。进门就看到卷毛拿着一个相框，用手擦了擦。

我以为你已经忙到不认识我了。

-没有的事。诺言坐下来，看着卷毛把相框放回去。

我也是很久没跟你好好聊聊了。

-你打算把微笑放到他手里？卷毛面无表情，可是诺言知道，以前也搭档过，卷毛也不是轻易就放下友情的人。

他可是在联络K市的人了。

-我知道，我也不想。诺言有点丧气。

难以两全罢了。

-他把他看成是你进步的最大阻碍。卷毛站起身，继续收拾东西。

有些事不是难以两全，诺言，你跟微笑，要么你让步，要么他让步。

-我愿意给他让步。诺言苦笑。

你说阿布会放过我么？

-你问了一个蠢问题。卷毛扶了扶眼镜。

好吧，他是问了一个蠢问题，他不想否认。

你要知道，如果微笑消失了，那么阿布自然会放心。何况他们也有退出的打算。卷毛循循善诱。

-怎样？

-我还是只能给你提供这个思路，我也想活着回家。卷毛不再说话，低下头去收拾自己的物件。

-除了你一个人去处理，真的没有别的办法了么？平躺着，把他的手拉到自己心口。

心脏砰砰地有节奏地跳动。

-如果你愿意跟着来。灵药的手动了动，扣住他的手。

可我不愿意你来，这个空档，难保他们不会有大行动。

-你去K市才是孤立难援。无状态翻个身抱住灵药。

乐乐，雨下的好大啊。

一道闪电划破黑暗，灵药的手轻轻贴在他耳朵上。

-状态，我在K市已经度过很多孤立难援的时候了。他低沉的声音像是慵懒的提琴，缓缓流淌在时光中，做一个吟唱过往的诗人。

我不害怕。

-你怕的。无状态的下巴卡在他的肩膀上。

我懂的，你害怕，害怕的不行。

-是的，我害怕。闭上眼睛。

可是害怕解决不了问题。

-所以你还是要去的。无状态用了肯定句。

-那也至少在我能确定你一直都安全的情况下。

-你才是傻子呢。小伞抗议，可是把诺夏抱的更紧了。

哪有那么容易，就会…他突然不说话了。

-我不是没见过血。诺夏认真地看着他。

灵药受过伤，无状态也是，还有你。无状态受伤灵药可以发了狂一样，如果你伤那么重。他摇了摇头，嘴角牵起一个弧度。

-什么？

-如果我知道把你伤很重的人是谁。低下头叹息。

也许你不信，可是我也会跟灵药一样的选择。

-你别这么疯狂啊。小伞拍了拍他的背。

我们还好好的呢。

-乐乐，你说过，这种日子跟在刀尖上走没有什么两样。吻上那对温热的唇，辗转缠绵。

我怎么可能一直会安全。可是如今我已经够安全了。

灵药跟他唇舌纠缠之后沉默了好一会儿，低哑的声音轻轻慢慢。

-螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后。你不是不懂。我就是怕我们注意力集中在他们身上，反而忘了提出条件的人大有可能趁虚而入。他在无状态怀里调整了下姿势。

我本来想解决完他们再去调查，可是我心里做下这个决定还是很不安，所以我要在他们行动之前去调查。

无状态也沉默了。

他也考虑到了这里，两全其美太难做到。

-我困了。他突然说，眼睛涌上酸胀的感觉。

-嗯，早点休息吧。晚安状态。灵药在他额上蜻蜓点水一吻。

-抱着我。他又说，然后身体被另一个温热的身体贴紧。


	39. Chapter 39

无状态这一觉睡得并不老实，翻身哼哼唧唧什么的，把灵药闹了半宿。

最后灵药还是撑不住了，终于闭眼睡去。

梦里梦到他和无状态一起去执行任务，去的是一个很远的教堂。

教堂里没有人，唱机在反复吟唱悲伤的诗歌。

他心里的不安窜得老高，在无状态踢开门的瞬间他想要喊住他，他不要再执行任务了。

可他发不出声。

无状态走到第一排想要继续探查是什么情形的时候，灵药看见了黑洞洞的枪口。

而他甚至不能扑过去替他挡下来。

子弹穿过身体，一声闷响，他站在那里，恐惧和悔恨充盈在心里。

可是他连他的身体都触摸不了，用尽力气也不能迈出一步，也不能抬起手。

-状态。他在心里大喊。

对于阿布的不在，诺言也有些吃惊。

-他有说去干什么了么？他问卷毛。

-我也不知道，据说是会见重要的人。卷毛摇了摇头。

希望别是微笑。

-应该不是微笑吧。诺言摸出手机，给微笑挂了个电话。

电话接通，诺言反而局促，不知道说什么好。

-诺言，怎么了？微笑的声音在那边响起，他反而真正感受到什么叫做心安。

-没事，不小心按错了，抱歉。他听见自己的声音，古井无波。

-没事，你没事就好。微笑淡淡地说，电话挂断。

低下头看着卷毛，诺言觉得眼眶有些发热。

-所以有时候我想离开，我懂她的感受。他安静地说。

就好像我也懂你在想什么。

诺言点了点头，偏过头去抹掉一点湿润。

-可是我们还是不知道他要去见谁。

-你说，他被别的势力盯上，也许会把他带走？

-这不是你很希望的事么？这样也许你能取而代之。

-我…希望的不得了。喃喃自语。

他从来都是只有他。

-这是个好机会。你们可以最近行动，趁着他赶往K市调查。

-万一，没能成功呢？不死心地问，因为结局也许太诱人。

-那是你们思考的事了。我只有那么一个条件，而你最想要的人…吐出一个烟圈。

只有这一次机会了。

-只有这次机会了…

-乐乐？乐乐！灵药是被无状态摇醒的，疲倦地睁开眼，看到无状态的脸上全是担心。

-状态。他伸手，心有余悸。

你还好好的。

-我很好。无状态理了理他的刘海。

可是你不好，你告诉我你梦到什么了？

-没有。不好的梦境，可他不愿意说出来，只能偏过头，抱住无状态。

-骗人吧。无状态强迫他看着自己。

那你为什么一直有在说我名字。

-不为什么。他低声说，极累。

我很累。

-你是做了噩梦又不敢说是怎么回事么？无状态没有放弃。

你总要自己扛着，可是我还在的，为什么你不乐意让我和你一起？

-梦是反的。深吸一口气，把脸埋在他肩窝里。

我们好好休息，明天我就去K市。回来了我们就去把房子装修好，好么？

无状态把他的脑袋按在自己的肩膀上，也闭上眼。

-好。


	40. Chapter 40

在得知对方明天就有行动的时候诺言几乎没有办法相信自己的耳朵。

-你说，明天他们要行动！可是，为什么今天才有人告知我们？他跳了起来，赶紧摸出行动电话。

-也许是故意的，也许也是无意。总之要打个措手不及。卷毛淡淡地说。

你去通知omg的人，微笑我已经通知过了。

-这样怎么可能会够。诺言脸色阴沉。

都是那个内线啊。他突然很想笑，可是理智告诉他现在还不是动手的时候。

他们明天有大动作。他把短信发出去，瞪着屏幕，不想说话。

无状态的回复让他跌落谷底。

-灵药已经去K市了。

他和卷毛面面相觑，虽然说只是少了一个人，可是他们的战斗力也打了折扣。

-灵药不是被调走的吧？卷毛沉默了好一会。

你不是说，他因为，还有人在盯着…无状态？

-现在说这个，已经没有太大意义了。诺言突然平静下来。

阿布一定会对他动手，没想到来的这么快。快到超出我们预想。

-你觉得微笑能想到好的退路么？卷毛苦笑。

我是想好了，这事不管怎么解决，我都不会选择再过这样提心吊胆的日子了，诺言。

-你知道阿布只盼着他消失。诺言淡淡地阖上眼。

我也明白的。

无状态踢开门的时候，小伞和诺夏显然对他的局促迷惑不解。

-明天要有大行动了。他想都不想就开了口。

灵药估计赶不回来，你们要做好准备。

-你说…什么？小伞提高了音量。

明天…怎么会这么快。还正好，撞上灵药去K市赶不回来。

-顺利一点明晚解决了他也该回来了。无状态走过去开了柜子，取出武器。

血液在血管里慢慢涌动，他想，他愿意这是最后一次，他手上再沾上什么不干净的东西。

-我怕没有那么顺利，你通知他了？诺夏神情凝重。

-我告知他了，不过他没回复。无状态无奈地转过身。

大概有要忙的事情吧。

-你自己也得小心。小伞在沙发上坐下来。

两者太巧了，我不信就是单方面的针对的。

屏幕一亮，灵药的信息发了进来。

-我尽快回来，不要轻举妄动。

-可惜来不及了。无状态握着行动电话，看向窗外灰白的天空。

来不及了，乐乐。

废弃的厂房充满了雨声，微笑踏过重重的血迹，一步一步走到楼顶的雨棚下。

他会来的，有一个声音说。

他一定会来。

如他所预料的那样，楼梯拐角传来了那个人熟悉的脚步声，而他没有回头看他。

直到，他在他身后停了下来。

-诺言。黑洞洞的枪口对准了他的脑袋，有什么冰凉的东西从心口漫了上来，直到全身发冷。

原来你还是骗我的，跟以前，一模一样。微笑忽然很想大笑，可是冰冷的空气呛进喉咙，只是让他剧烈地咳嗽。

抬起眼，他的眸子无波无澜，却在诺言的眼睛里看到了复杂的情绪，不忍心，难过，挣扎。

诺言终于还是抱住他。

可是他不想回心转意了，因为在扳机上停滞的手指已经一点一点压下，他听得到。

-你要等着我。剧痛挟着黑暗把他卷进没有意识的世界里，最后听到的只有叹息。

-已经解决了？无状态看着行动电话里诺言刚刚发来的信息，松了口气。

那我们得加把劲，一鼓作气啊。他拍了拍临时司机柚子。

-他们居然能很轻易解决？小伞很疑惑。

别扯淡吧。

-他们那边还有we的人，虽说人更多，可是也不是不可能。无状态跃跃欲试。

-搞定了也是两败俱伤啊。柚子开着车，不屑一顾。

你以为很好搞定么？

跟他预想中差不多，解决很迅速。无状态一面笑着一面往里走去，给灵药发短信。

-解决的差不多了，我有列过清单，有空一起去采购。

就在信息发出的时候，他听到密码锁上的大门旁边传来了振动的声音。

一台行动电话躺在那里，四周很安静，他捡起来，听到小伞他们在外面说话的声音。

他的行动电话屏幕亮了，灵药有回他的短信可他无暇去看。

屏幕上显示着打来的电话，他摁下接听键的瞬间一股很大的力道震得他喉头一甜,摔倒在地上.

自己的行动电话被不停掉落的灰浆盖住了,他甚至都不知道灵药刚才回复了他什么内容.

最后一点力气从身体里抽离,巨大的混凝土块砸下来,成了眼中最后的映像.

-卧槽！诺夏第一个反应过来。

里面是…小伞捂住了他的眼睛，可是他感觉得到他的颤抖，沙尘冲进呼吸道，让他咳嗽不已。

-老状态！柚子喊了一声，想往里面冲，可是爆炸之后的建筑物面目全非，笼罩在死亡的寂静里。

睁开眼的时候，目及之处都是洁白。

微笑轻轻哼了一声，把一边打着瞌睡的卷毛惊了起来。

-这是…他又疑惑又愤怒。

难道你们设了那么大个圈套，是为了…咳咳…

-不要想太多，我已经离开edg了。卷毛一本正经纠正他。

你不要怨怼诺言，他有他的苦衷。他也不愿意这样的，你们的结局…也许…要比灵药跟无状态…好的多。他的话越说越小声。

-什么？

-无状态…没了。

微笑转过头看着他.

-你们他妈骗我的...是吧.

灵药跨进大厅的时候就已经嗅到了一丝反常。

何况无状态再也没有回复他的短信。

柚子，小伞和诺夏各自躲闪的表情更是印证他心里的不祥预感，无状态必然出了什么事。

-状态，受伤了？他走到小伞面前看着他，可是那双眼睛里只有不可抑制的哀伤。

-灵药…嘶哑着开口。

老状态…抱歉…没能救回来。

-什么？他听到小伞的声音仿佛从天外飘来。

-有埋伏，爆炸了，根本找不回来。

他歪着头，想笑着说,这样开玩笑可不好啊，眼前一黑。


	41. Chapter 41

-卷毛，你不会骗我的。微笑看着卷毛，恐惧清晰地浮动在他脸上。

灵药怎么可能让无状态…

-因为灵药，不在。卷毛替他拉了拉毯子，换了个姿势。

我们估计的都不够，以为只是冲着你来的。

他能为了诺言扣动扳机的狠心痛彻心扉，想起灵药跟无状态的形影不离。

他想灵药内心必定更加痛苦。

-卷毛，你知道么…我听到他扣动扳机的声音的时候，我心里比身上还要痛。微笑平静地说。

你觉得我还要相信他么？他的手吃力地抚上自己胸口的伤处，很疼。

-要。卷毛轻声而坚定地说。

要的，你没有伤着要害。内线逼着他这么做的，他也没有办法。

-你说啊，灵药会不会很后悔？

卷毛把他因为失血而冰凉的手塞回毯子里。

-你也跟他们接触过，你说呢？卷毛的视线移到窗外翻涌的阴云上。

诺言还有更重要的事要做，你要相信他。现在还不是时候任性。

-这里是哪里？微笑终于想起他的疑问。

-安全的地方，他们查不到。卷毛简洁地回答。

还有，草莓兮夜他们，已经没有针对的价值了。所以，你也不必担心了。只是事情没有完全解决以前，我不会让你出去的。起身，卷毛把床帘拉上。

他真的还要对诺言抱有信心吗？

冰凉的手抚上没有表情的脸，没有答案。

灵药一倒下，本来就乱的大厅更是乱成一团。

柚子喊着去找大夫，诺夏和小伞赶紧把昏过去的灵药扶回房间。

折腾到半夜，本来一直娇气的诺夏却提出他来看着灵药，结果小伞也没去睡觉，两个人坐在沙发里大眼瞪小眼。

-你为什么突然有这个提议？沉默了半天，小伞问他。

-不为什么。诺夏平静地回答，灯光打在他脸上，倦意难掩。

只是觉得，灵药可能会垮掉。那是对他来讲，没有任何人可以取代的人。

-我就怕他醒过来，要把来龙去脉弄清楚了，为了复仇连命都可以不要。小伞把他搂在怀里。

累了该去睡了。

-老状态一次受伤他都去跟人拼了命，何况这次是…诺夏揉了揉太阳穴，苦笑。

他是个认真的人，所以有的时候，会过得很艰难很痛苦。

-你又知道了？小伞忧虑地看着昏睡的灵药。

-老状态说的，灵药就是那种人，清清楚楚痛苦，也不会糊里糊涂幸福。他把下巴卡在一边膝盖上。

以前还有老状态愿意陪着他，我们总是说，老状态被灵药宠着，幸福的不行。这样一条路，老状态愿意陪他，所以他也是被他宠着的人。可不幸的是以后再也没有那样一个人了。

诺言带着一身的血回到房间，脱下外套的时候心头隐隐作痛。

阿布得意的面容在他脑海里挥之不去。

他唯能庆幸的是卷毛最后出来搭了一把手，帮他带走重伤的微笑。

洗了个热水澡疲倦地躺在床上，他始终能嗅到身上微笑的鲜血的气息。

还好，如果能瞒天过海，他和微笑还是能执手共度余生的。

想到灵药和无状态，他也很自责，居然没有估计到无状态也被盯着的事。

-听说灵药一知道无状态的消息就昏过去了。扣肉无意中提到，更是让诺言心惊胆战。

再想到阿布一石数鸟的计策，他心里纵然很想替灵药做什么，都只能偃旗息鼓。

灵药醒过来的时候已经是夜间，淅淅沥沥的雨声把他从梦境唤醒。

-状态。他轻轻唤着那个名字，旁边的位置已经空了。

他不在了。

他告诉自己，眼泪忍了很久，终于没有落下。

他以为这只是一个梦，梦醒了，他会温柔地亲吻他，告诉他，不过是一个噩梦。

-你醒了。诺夏用一个肯定句唤回他的神思。

-状态，没有了，对么？他坐起身，头很痛。

你能不能再跟我说一遍，他怎么了？

-有人设了圈套，引爆了里面的炸药。诺夏低下头。

所以，我，很抱歉。

-你不用抱歉，若是我在…灵药看到了无状态放在床头柜上的清单，苦笑。

他一个人没有我在，哪里能保护好自己呢。他把那张清单认真看了一遍。

-只是我们的估计，都不够罢了。

-我会跟大哥说的。灵药把清单放进外套口袋里。

我会搬出去。


	42. Chapter 42

-什么？你要搬出去？诺夏不敢相信自己的耳朵。

搬出去做什么。他想，万一灵药就这样跟无状态一起去了，对omg打击更大。

-放心，我不会蠢到在复仇之前就去见他的。灵药冷冷地坐起身，接过玻璃杯，把里面的水一口气都喝完。

诺夏看着他，他从来没见过这样的灵药。

灵药眼里的悲恸被掩藏在冷如冰霜的面孔下，看得到的只有复仇的坚定。

-那你还是要搬出去？诺夏问。

-嗯，起码也要把那里收拾好吧。灵药别过脸。

我饿了。

-我去给你拿晚饭。诺夏点了点头，无声地叹息，转身出了门。

灵药闭上眼，刚才一直抑制的眼泪忍不住一滴一滴落下来。

他捂上脸，没有出声地落泪。

只有这一次，我会允许自己软弱。他对自己说。

只有一次，一次而已。

失去微笑的we也就被抽去了一半的灵魂。

兮夜看着萧条的基地叹气，被草莓尽收眼底。

-你觉得我们还要坚持下去么？草莓站在他身后问。

现在后悔，还来得及。

-我也不知道，我等他的决定。兮夜拉了拉拉链，天气依然很冷。

-Mystic怎么说？

-他没说什么，我们俩这几年挣的钱，开个小店过日子倒是可以的。

草莓拍了拍他肩膀，转过身走了。

他又站了很久，一直站到全身都冷了，听到Mystic匆匆的脚步，被那个人拥入温暖的怀抱。

他伸出手摩挲着Mystic的脸，面前镜面一样的窗把他和他映在夜空里。

他好看的安心的笑容挂在脸上。

侧过头，Mystic吻上他的唇。

-兮夜。他看得到自己的面容映在带着笑意的深棕色瞳孔里。

你会留下来吗？

-不是我该问你这个问题吗？兮夜退后一点看他。

-你要是选择留下来。Mystic把他的身体转过来，正面地搂进怀里。

我会陪着你，直到你离开。

-你说，灵药要搬出去？他仇家可不少啊。小伞掏了掏耳朵，压低声音。

-他跟老状态在这生活太久了，看到大概也会伤心吧。诺夏随意地坐下来。

有一个词，叫做触景伤情。

-说到底，他是太自责了。智者千虑必有一失，难免有考虑不周到的时候。小伞握住诺夏的手。

-因为不周到而害的是老状态。诺夏回握住他的手，小伞的手一直都是温暖的。

以他的性格，不会这样倒奇怪了。

-说真的，我也是，第一次体会这种，生离死别。小伞低下头。

我跟他们友谊很久了，虽然不像灵药跟老状态那样，可是一个人说走就走了…他话还没说完，灵药出现在大厅里。

-你怎么这就起来了？诺夏翻了个白眼，没有挣开小伞的手。

怎么的也得好好休养几天再去忙吧。

-虽然老话说，君子报仇，十年不晚。灵药露出一个他们熟悉的笑容。

可是我不愿意等。

-喂，你这是要去哪？小伞看着他打开门，顺手取走车钥匙，不禁站起来问。

-我想到一个重要的人，有事要去问。灵药头也不回。

deft坐在酒吧里，有点局促不安。

上次的行动两败俱伤，也使得他们在S市有些举步维艰。

行动电话振动起来，他知道他该走了。

可是他不死心地想要等一个人。

跨出大门，往阴暗的小巷走，昏黄的路灯把他的影子拉的很长。

一颗石子飞到他脚下，他抬起头，被人拽进了一边没有灯光的巷子里。

-你可以出声，我不介意，这地方要跑掉比你抓到我容易多了。

那个人轻柔的声音让他又害怕又期待。

-灵药。他靠住墙。

你比我想象的来的快的多。

可是黑暗里那双他熟悉的眼眸里的温柔已经被冰冷替代，他不用想都知道为什么。

是了，无状态，不可能幸存下来的。

-那这么说你跟状态的事情脱不了干系了。灵药避开他的视线。

想不到你们在K市是死对头，到头来还要为了一个无状态联手么？灵药厉声问道。

-等等，你说的我不明白。deft艰难地说。

我们跟skt是对头不假，可是包括我在内，根本没有跟他们联手过，我们可不像你们。

灵药松开拽着他的手。

-总之这笔账我们慢慢算。他向后退去，迅速地消失在夜幕中。


	43. Chapter 43

deft想抓住他的手，可他已经消失在没有灯光的巷子里，一如当年出现在他面前的模样。

你总是这样，不给我任何机会。他看着他消失的方向。

哪怕他不在人世。

那个会温柔笑着的灵药已经死去了，跟着埋在废墟下的无状态一起去了。

愤愤不平地踢开石子，他一步一步走出昏暗的巷子。

他多想看他温柔的笑容，多少时光流逝了，他也还记得那样惊艳的模样。

-可我们还有的是时间。他沿着几乎无人的街道继续往前走。

也许时间还太短了，可是时间可以弥合所有的伤痕。他始终坚信。

灵药坐进车里，透过后视镜看到自己冰冷的面容。

那些难过的，悲伤的，以及愤怒的情绪，已经够了。他发动引擎，对自己说。

可是他还是很难过，额头紧紧贴着握着方向盘的手，忍了很久，眼泪终于没有落下来。

他承认deft说出那句话的时候，他很想摸出武器，可是他没有带来武器，现在也不是最好的时机。

更何况哪怕他心里有无尽的恨，这个时候他也不一定下得了手。

他明白，无状态的死跟他也脱不了干系，很大的原因，也许是因为他。

行动电话在他沉思的时候响了起来，他看着屏幕上显示小伞的号码，幽幽地叹一口气。

不要再想了。他握着方向盘，把车开上几乎无人的马路。

我不想回去。他想。

那个会等着我的人，已经，再也回不来了啊。

-灵药没有回，挂断了。小伞放下行动电话。

-那他十有八九是在自己想着怎么解决这问题了。诺夏靠在他肩膀上。

有些坎，只能自己过去，除了相信灵药自己能挺过去，我们别无选择。

-是啊。不过我知道，若是满怀仇恨的人，力量是很强大的。小伞调整了一下，让他靠的舒服一些。

仇恨是支撑他们活下去的动力，一旦复仇成功了，也许…他停住了，诺夏也没吭气，看着他。

大门一响，灵药面无表情地走了进来。

-你回来了。诺夏顺口一说。

-嗯，看到你们电话了。没事我就不接了。灵药把车钥匙扔到台子上，把酒柜里原来所剩无几的酒拿了出来。

这段时间是不是都会平静了？

-应当是吧。小伞回答。

-那挺好，很多事，都可以解决了。灵药淡淡地说。

-你想去干嘛？诺夏坐直了问。

-很多事情啊，包括葬礼，和装修，弄完了我还要去一趟K市。灵药把酒一饮而尽。

deft说那件事跟他有关，可是他没有跟盯着状态的势力联系过，只能说明弄出这件事的是另一个…我也不知道会在这里扮演什么角色的势力。

-你觉得盯着状态的势力会把他杀了么？小伞问。

假设，我要是对一个很优秀的人感兴趣，要么得到，要么毁掉，可是不绝对。

灵药独自躺在床上，难以入眠。

两手放在心口，维持着这样一个逝者躺在棺木里的姿势。

这几年他已经习惯了无状态在身边，听到他的呼吸，肌肤触碰的幸福感觉。

这是他头一次，一个人这样躺在这里。

四周是一片黑暗。

他在生命的最后一刻，是否四周也是这样黑暗的平静？他忍不住想。

胸口有巨大的疼痛，更是让他无法入睡。

那些汹涌的情绪，在这样的夜里，无处可逃。

葬礼只有他一个人，一身黑衣，面容一如既往平静苍白。

天空飘起了细如牛毛的雨，很冷，打湿他的头发。

他看着墓碑上那个人灿烂的笑容，忍不住想去伸手轻轻抚摸。

-状态。他的声音轻轻柔柔的，像是平时一样唤他。

可是不会有人再回应了。

我也不知道，你若是还在，会对我说什么。如果你还在，那别的都不重要了。

我会把公寓装修好的。

我还要去一趟K市，去把一切调查清楚。

他的额头贴上冰凉的墓碑。

然后啊，我也不知道会干什么了。苦涩地弯起一个笑。

他们都说，心里怀着仇恨的人，力量很大。

可是终有一天复仇了，那些力量，就会消失了…


	44. Chapter 44

他在墓碑旁边坐了很久，雨已经停了，风又变大了。

他眼里只有那张年轻的笑的肆意张扬的面孔。

有人在他旁边停下，放上一束花。

灵药抬起头，想对着他笑一笑，可是却做不出任何表情。

-他的事，我很抱歉。诺言压低声音说。

一心想着阿布的事，就没有考虑太多了。

-不是你们的错。灵药站起身，把那束花放好。

微笑是阿布的目标，状态…是因为我。他淡淡地说。

-因为你？诺言狐疑地看他。

-我以为K市的人想要除掉他，可是小伞的思维告诉我，这未必是真正的目标。灵药看着已经慢慢暗下去的天空。

倒是微笑，你要怎么处理？阿布虽然默认他已经没了。

-我让卷毛带他走的，他女朋友有的是势力，不怕被查到。诺言想起微笑已经脱离险境，脸上还是轻松了不少。

我只是很长时间不能去看他而已。你接下来什么打算，需要我帮什么忙？

-我要去趟K市调查那些人。灵药终于露出一个笑容。

虽然于事无补，可是起码也得弄清楚一切，也好安心。

-目前不会有太大动静了，除非，还有渔翁在等着。诺言和他并肩步下陵园长长的阶梯。

有事情，我会马上告知你的。

灵药没有说话，诺言看着他脸上淡淡的笑容，像是诀别。

K市的夜景一如既往，灵药找了个酒店登记入住，放下行李就直奔这个城市也会存在的不论帮派的酒馆。

独自坐在角落里，他竖着耳朵听旁边杂乱的对话，试图从里面寻找到想要的线索。

冷不防对面坐下个人。

把心底的慌乱压下，他冷静地抿了一口薄荷酒，抬眼看向坐在对面的人。

对方显然也认识他。

-lovelin？秀气的男人试探地报出他曾经的假名。

想不到会在这遇到你，他们都去了S市，你回来是为了找他们么？

他脸上有难以形容的微妙情绪。

-如果没记错，你是watch？灵药把酒杯放在桌上。

我不是来找他们的，我之前本来就跟他们没有什么瓜葛。他解释。

-是，你还记得我。watch用了一个肯定句，嘴角含着笑意，他一直都是爱笑的人，从前打交道的时候他就知道。

你来K市是为了什么？别和我说是来度蜜月的。watch显然注意到了他手上的戒指。

-当然不是。他否认。

我也没有必要来这旅游，我来这的确有事要办。

-有比结婚很重要的事？watch笑着看他，旁边又走过来一个皮肤白皙的男人，坐下来就搂住他的腰。

-说什么结婚呢？watch的脸庞浮现了一丝红晕，握住那双好看的手。

-我不是说我，我是说他。他使了个眼色。

这位是我的男友ggoong，那位是lovelin,以前打过交道罢了。watch说的很大方。

-噢，这样。ggoong对他温和一笑。

你结婚了？

-说来话长。苦笑。

watch的行动电话来了短信，他看了一眼，皱起眉。

-真是抱歉呢，我们跟skt有些事情要处理。他一脸歉意。

如果不着急走，可以经常来，这是我的联系方式。watch放下写好的纸条，拉着ggoong对他又道了歉，两个人匆匆离去。

灵药敏锐地捕捉到了watch刚才话里说的势力，也许watch是无心，或是觉得他知道有这么个势力的存在。

他收好纸条，把最后一点薄荷酒喝光。

不管怎样，他也算是有所收获了。

洗过澡以后他坐在沙发上，已经是深夜，而在无状态不在的这些日子里，他很难入眠。

这个城市的繁华夜色和S市没有什么两样。

可是没有他在了呢。他想。

酒劲有些上头，他脑袋抵上冰凉的玻璃窗，有些眩晕地在地板上坐了下来。

也许skt是他要找的，也许也不是。

如果不是，那要怎么办？他问自己，然后苦笑着闭眼。

他的答案很明确，那就是直到找到为止。

无状态说他很倔，他想他是明白的。

有些事，他不愿意就轻易抹去。

全身都有些发冷的他最后还是钻进了足够温暖的被窝里，翻开自己带在身边的笔记本，他已经记不清是第几次颤抖着写下，今天我又感受到你离我远了一些。

还好么？

他面无表情，可是心中有泪水蓬勃而出。

为什么你无处不在…


	45. Chapter 45

第二天起床的时候灵药觉得自己仍然休息的不够，镜子里那张脸有些疲惫。

他摸了摸自己瘦削的脸颊，怎么也挤不出一个笑容。

没有开热水的自来水很冰，扑在脸上让他还有些混沌的意识一下清醒过来。

无状态的事情连眉目都没有，他不可能不加快步伐。

否则等待他的也许还是一样的剧情。

他是活的很认真的人，也许太认真，所以有些事是执念。

曾经他以为，跟无状态最后退出势力平安到老就是他的执念，如今最不愿意想见的事情已经发生，复仇和弄清真相到头来变成了执念。

他直起身子，指间戒指的光让他的视线停留了很久很久。

如今这枚戒指还戴在他手上，另一枚已经被无状态一并带走。

他很想摘下来，可是又觉得戴上起码还能证明他有归宿，不管怎样都是好的。

掏出行动电话看了一眼时间，他把脸上的水擦干，收拾整齐出了门。

那天之后，诺言很久都没有跟阿布独处过。

虽然微笑已经安全了，可是不代表事情已经过去，他心知肚明。

所以扣肉来告诉他阿布要见他的时候，他是很忐忑不安的。

依然是熟悉的门，熟悉的房间，陈设没有一点变化。

-诺言。阿布背对着他，看着窗外。

-嗯。低下头应了一声。

你找我，有重要的事？

-你也知道，最近太和平了。阿布还是没有转身过来。

卷毛走了，但是我们还有很多事要做。

他咋了咋舌，决定不开口，等阿布自己说。

we没有战斗力，眼下你说我们要怎么扩张势力？

-我觉得你应该早有答案了吧，不管是赶尽杀绝哪个，你都乐享其成。换来阿布瞪了他好一会。

-你还是很介意微笑的事情啊。阿布凉凉地说，把放在旁边的档案整理好，放回文件袋。

闭上眼睛，诺言觉得声音都不是自己的。

-你明明知道，他是我的挚友。

一路打探，终于找到skt不算起眼的基地。

引擎熄火，他把车窗关上，仔细观察周围的一切。

车水马龙的繁华街道，看不出来这是一个势力的心脏所在。

他突然觉得有些心烦意乱。

也许是在这里停留了很久却一点消息都没有罢。他想，掏出耳机，打开行动电话的播放器，温柔和缓的曲子在耳边回荡，让他更加心痛。

原来没有那个人，想起以前过着的平和的日子都会痛彻心扉。

直至黄昏，他看到了步出大楼的watch，还有他的男友，两个人神情看不出有什么波动，出了门自然而然地牵着手，开了自己的车离开。

灵药觉得索然无味，也许skt不是他要找的那个关联势力，他想。

下一秒他的瞳孔骤然收缩。

那个来谈判的人，出现在他的视线里。

他的手指死死地扣着方向盘，才能抑制住想要跑过去质问的冲动。

直到指节发白，他几乎脱力。

那人走过他的车，灵药听到有人喊他，bengi。

那人停下来扫了他的车一眼，带着笑意跟另一个人一起走了。

他把这个名字一起记下。

然后给watch发了一条短信息。

-晚上有空出来聊聊？

对方很快应允。

watch和ggoong又是形影不离地赴约。

-因为最近K市也不太平，我怕出事，还是一起来的好。ggoong也是这么解释的。

watch也只是笑一笑。

-上次恰好聊到你结婚。

-是。灵药点了点头，看着戒指。

-我和他，应该会很快…watch说到自己，终归还是对感情的归宿有很大的期待，也不自觉抬起满是笑意的眼眸看向ggoong，得到对方一个心有灵犀的笑容。

-嗯。灵药温和地点头，甚至还笑了笑。

可是只有他知道失去爱人的痛苦，那是一生所爱。

-那，他呢？ggoong握着酒杯看他。

-他么？他已经不在了。灵药看着那杯酒，一饮而尽。液体呛进咽喉的痛让他忍不住低头咳了一阵。

所以这是我来K市的原因。他抬起头，恢复了面无表情。

watch和ggoong惊讶地看着他，交换了一个眼神。

-抱歉。提到了你的伤心事。ggoong撇过头，不太忍心再看他的表情。

不过这件事，是不是和skt有关？


	46. Chapter 46

-当然。灵药冷冷地吐出肯定的答复。

我一直不知道到底是不是，这次终于确定了。他看着滴酒不剩的空的酒杯，有点入神。

-不过也是理所应当，ssw和ssb的人，以前在K市横行的时候，大家都过了一段不好过的日子。ggoong也陷入回忆里。

听说他们在S市被狙击了，也不知道还会不会卷土重来。

灵药沉默了，他知道也许最大的受益者还是edg。不管是失去无状态的omg还是失去无状态的他，这件事本质上终是被人利用了。

-大概很难东山再起了。他低低地说。

虽然他的死，跟他们也不无关系。

-skt不可能会跟他们合作的。watch小声地提醒。

najin跟skt不算那么死对头，可是跟ssw还有ssb那种血海深仇，决不允许合作。

-不会有一点例外么？灵药皱眉。

-不会，watch说的是实话。ggoong接了话，严肃地点了点头。

你们不一样，你们更奉行一句话，没有永远的朋友，可是有一时的利益。我们也奉行，可是那要建立在没有那样仇恨的基础上。

三个人最后都不说话了。灵药是在思考为什么两个仇恨那么深重的势力目标会一致地指向无状态，watch和ggoong则是准备离开。

-不过今天还是感谢你们告诉我这些。在他们俩牵着手离开之前，灵药露出一个微妙的笑容。

-不客气。watch又露出招牌一样的笑容，先走了两步的ggoong回过身来，伸手牵住他。

-他的那个床伴追到这来了，不过看样子，不知道实情。

-跟着他，看他在哪里落脚。

-我知道，我会去办。

-你说，他要不要知道这件事呢？

-也许，都不见的就是好事吧。

-呵，是啊，要等到最适合的时候啊。

S市突如其来的雷雨惊着了诺夏，他揉了揉眼睛，手肘不小心撞到了小伞的肩窝。

-怎么了？小伞迷迷糊糊地把他捞进怀里，顺带拉好被子。

你又不怕打雷。

翻过身，诺夏把脸贴进小伞怀里。

-最近晚上，太安静了，有时候会不习惯。他轻轻说。

以前灵药跟无状态在的时候，大家都说他们俩吵得很，可是那时候…

-那时候不需要面对那些悲伤。小伞把他抱的更紧了。

可是我们不会的。

-以前灵药也这么跟无状态说过。诺夏的手环住小伞的颈。

真的经历过了，才会懂那种恐惧。

-我懂，我都懂。吻上诺夏的发顶，窗户被风雨敲打的噼啪作响。

晚上下雨，总是容易多想。睡吧，没事的。小伞揉着诺夏的头发，低沉带着磁性的嗓音，让他很快入眠。

灵药从酒馆回来的路上就有些心神不宁。

他也不知道为什么，感觉有人跟踪，可是频频回头也不能找到跟踪的人。

第一次他觉得K市也是那么凶险。

坐在床上，窗外风很大。

K市和S市不同，后者的冬日几乎笼罩在丰沛的雨水里，而前者也是狂风大作的日子居多。

拉灭夜灯，灵药抱起膝盖，困倦地思索他一直在想的那个问题。

既然不可能合作，矛头却一起对着无状态，真是太让人难以理解了。

想着想着他慢慢地歪在舒适的床上，索性拉上被子好好休息。

梦里他梦到了无状态，戴着戒指握住他的手，可是那样模糊的梦里，他只记得他没有笑容。


	47. Chapter 47

门外，男人看着房间号淡淡一哂，然后消失在了消防通道里。

门内，灵药在黑暗里蜷起身体，只觉今宵梦寒。

梦里他回了S市，不再居住在基地里，而是搬去了已经装修好的公寓里。

经营着花店的老太太有条不紊地照看生意，却最终没有挡住好奇。

-以前跟你一起来的小伙子呢？老太太放下花剪，温和地看他。

-他不会回来了。他淡淡笑了笑，对老太太眼里的抱歉熟视无睹。

可是我会留下来，会好好的过。

-你确定？他是…在那里订了房间？

-当然，要不要告诉他？

砰，门被一脚踢开。

-你们不要想着动他。走进来的人语气有着意料之中的急切。

-你恢复的真是太快了。转椅转了一个小小的角度。

别忘了我们两个之间的约定啊。

-他不在约定范围里。闭上眼，努力让自己本就温和的声音更加理直气壮。

所以，不要动他。

bengi看了看坐在转椅上的人的脸色，默默退了出去，关上门。

-你是不是从来没想过，他会来找你？漫不经心地看了看自己修长的双手。

虽然我也不知道他此行目的为何。

-可不管怎么样，我可以为你做事，就足够了。别把他也拉进来。

-他若是知道…轻轻撇了撇嘴，露出一个微笑。

大概他自己也不会相信是真的吧？

-如果他能一直平安。转过头。

那无状态死了这件事对他来说总会过去的，过去了，他还是会好好的。

站起身，打量站在面前眉目深邃的青年半晌。

-可我改主意了。玩味地笑笑。

无状态，你可以晚上再过来，我们，会有很精彩的事情。

天色已晚，在咖啡厅查了半天没有太多收获的灵药决定先回酒店休息。

等电梯的时候他收到了小伞发过来的信息。

-最近你大概要回来一趟。

-怎么回事？他低下头发短信，电梯门正好也打开了。

想都不想就跨了进去，直到电梯门关上，信息发了出去，他回过神来想去按楼层，发现自己在的楼层已经被按亮了。

回过头，灵药才发现有另外一个裹得严实的男人，视线没有看着他，可他总觉得脊背发凉。

这可不是什么好事情。

出了电梯，他往房间走，注意到那个人跟着他一起走，最后在他走到房间之前掏出了房卡。

灵药松了一口气，掏出房卡刚要刷，颈后一痛。

果然要遭啊，他挣扎了一下，两眼一黑，行动电话传来短信的提示音，可是他已经不能看到了。

药水被缓缓灌进喉咙，男人摸到了他的房卡，然后又拾起他的行动电话，把他扶进房间躺下。

-你说，你找我来，还是跟他有关的，对吧？无状态只着白色衬衫，淡淡地开口，可是心急如焚。

大门被推开，bengi走了进来，本来站在窗前的男人回过身，接过bengi递过来的卡片，走到他面前。

-我说，如果我也善解人意，你会不会相信？

-我不知道。无状态实话实说。

我无法琢磨你想什么，想干什么。可是我只希望你不要伤害他。

-看来你对他也是很在乎啊，我可以成全你一次。把手里的卡片放进无状态手里。

可是他不能知道，否则你明白我的。他就在这栋大楼里，在那个房间等着你。又是玩味的笑容。

-就这一次么？无状态看着他。

-若是一切结束了，如我所愿，那么你也可以光明正大地出去了不是么？逼近他的脸，看着他的表情。

无状态的视线移到了房卡上，他的手在颤抖。

-我会的。他平复情绪，转身就走。

推开门的时候无状态轻手轻脚，他知道灵药最近应当睡眠很浅，而他，不能让他知道自己还活着的事情。

灵药闭着眼，睡得很不老实，在他的手摸上他的手臂的刹那就抓住了无状态的手。

吓了一跳的无状态这才感觉得到，他是不是，有点不太对？

他的身体有点发烫，抓住他的手就开始蹭。

他又摸上灵药的额头，确认他没有生病发烧。

-居然还能下药，我靠，要不要这么体贴。他低声骂道。

出事之后他一直在养伤，再也没有机会碰灵药，更何况他估计除了灵药他也不会碰别人了。

黑暗的房间里他可以听到灵药因为情动而有些急促和沉重的呼吸，认命地把对方扒光，然后裸裎相对。

他们分隔的时日太长，无状态总觉得他们分别的时间比那次灵药孤身前去K市还要长。

吻上那对熟悉的唇，不出意料地得到了回应，灵药不自觉地伸手环住他的颈。

结束一个绵长甜美的深吻，他的唇舌游移到了他的颈上，几乎可以听到灵药很小声的不自觉的呜咽。

-乐乐。无状态声音极低，有眼泪滑了下来，只有一滴。

-状态。他听见他迷迷糊糊的声音，俯身再度把他的呜咽吞落腹中。

不要，不要再那么悲伤。他伸手把抽屉拉开，找到润滑剂，在指头挤了一点，缓缓地进去。

灵药环着他的手臂紧了紧，长长地呼了一口气。

无状态一点一点扩张，听着灵药越来越急促的呼吸，吻在他的身上蔓延，就好像是已经点燃身体的欲火。

进入的时候他又一次深深地吻住这个他怎么看都看不够的人，有水滴顺着灵药瘦削的脸颊滑落。

他知道他也许沉在梦境里，可是他们心有灵犀。

-乐乐，别哭。像是叹息一样，轻轻地挺进，灵药的额头贴着他的下巴，他知道他蹙着眉。

手指把也许是因为梦，又也许是因为太久没有亲密的疼痛的眉头揉开。

灵药急促的呼吸和低低的呜咽让他一点一点加大了力道，也加快了动作。

哪怕他不能让他知道自己活着，可是这是重逢的喜悦，依旧值得去好好纪念和体会。

因为难耐而向后仰的颈形成一个诱人的曲线，无状态动作更快了，亲上灵药的颈，血液在他唇下的血管里带着生机涌动，还有模糊的元音从灵药的唇间吐出来。

这些都是那么让他留恋，让他回忆起那些总被人投诉晚上太吵的日子。

在同时释放的时候他把灵药的脑袋按在自己的肩窝，一片湿润。

而他，久久不愿意松开。


	48. Chapter 48

无状态把那张沉在梦里的脸抬起来，轻轻拭去他脸上的泪痕。

冲出房间的时候他听到faker那句淡淡的话。

春宵一刻值千金。

灵药的行动电话屏幕在这个时刻亮了起来，无状态把他平放在一边，划亮了屏幕。

-你怎么这么久不回。是睡了？

发信息的人是小伞。

之前还有一条。

-edg有大行动，诺言说他不方便联系你，叫你快点回来。

无状态握着行动电话，觉得凄凉。

灵药身上的担子一点没少，可是他不能帮他分担分毫。

他俯下身看着黑暗中呼吸还是紊乱的灵药，那张面孔和他离开时一模一样的瘦削。

然后凑上去继续亲吻。

哪怕马上就是别离，可是他不愿意就这样离开。

灵药无意识的回应再度点燃了身体里的火焰。

无状态边亲边把他的腿环上自己的腰，灵药又是在睡梦里搂住他的颈。

-乐乐。缓缓挺入的时候无状态的声音温柔似水，像是低低的叹息，然后他坐起身，看着灵药意乱情迷的脸上红晕更甚。

-哈…啊…灵药的额头抵在他的颈上，在开始动作的时候被温柔地抬起。

无状态很想说什么，可是不知道说什么。

他只能抱紧怀里这个人，在他低微的呜咽里动作渐渐变大。

时间好像很短，又好像漫长的没有尽头。

紊乱的呼吸里交换一个如同以前的深吻。

每一次他们都会一起到达巅峰，可是也许这是最后一次。

-状态。灵药带着一点点哭腔，在深深的撞击以后唤他的名。

-我在。无状态抱着他颤抖的身体，一起躺倒在床上。

窗外天色微明。

灵药做了一个迷迷糊糊的春梦。

梦里无状态回来了，回到他身边。

他好想起身抱一抱他，这么久了，他再也没有拥抱过他。

无状态皱着眉看他，俯下身亲他，他们两个裸裎相对，和以前，一模一样。

这个梦太过真实，那些体验仿佛是以前那些晚上的回放。

他在他温暖的怀里，一点一点攀升到快乐的顶峰。

他听见他对他说，乐乐，别哭。

我没哭啊。他想说，可是发不出声，脸上湿润一片，无状态却没有嘲笑他。

再后来，他坐在他身上，身体里的异物感觉太真实。

他好想说，太大了，着实难受。

可是无状态难得入梦，他在顶峰上也看不清他的脸。

我是不是，太久没有看到你了？

他不想哭，无状态走的时候他也没有怎么哭过。

梦里那个人还帮他弄干净一切，他知道也许他要走了。想要拉住他的手，却没有一点力气。

最后那人温软的唇贴在他的唇上，然后没有回头。

-你通知他没有？大哥一脸严肃地看着小伞。

现在叫他尽快赶回来。

-我知道，他没回，可能太累了。小伞也叹气。

他看到应该就回来了。

-嗯，总而言之，这个当口，我们也只好委屈他一下了。

小伞缓缓走出会议室，看到诺夏执一杯酒，靠在吧台边看他。

-怎么了？不自觉扬起一个笑容。

-没怎么。诺夏笑了笑，依旧一副深思的表情。

有些真相是最残酷的，比表面还要血淋淋。

-这世界不会给陌生人太多仁慈。小伞把他的酒杯放到一边，吻上诺夏的嘴角。

灵药是坚强的人，既然选择面对，就早已有觉悟了。

-你会一直这样，温柔待我，我就觉得很好了。诺夏靠在他怀里，把那杯酒拿起来，喝了一半。

小伞接过那一半，一饮而尽。

-我保证，一直会这样。他把诺夏抱进怀里。

灵药醒过来的时候已经天亮很久了。

一坐起来他就觉得自己的腰断了一样的疼，而且自己还是一丝不挂。

回忆起昨天晚上他被偷袭的场面，他赶紧去摸自己的行动电话。

两条信息已读，他要赶回S市。

他的行动电话被人看到了，虽然不算是很机密的情报。

进了浴室想要泡个热水澡缓解自己的腰疼，可是一看镜子连他自己都惊住了。

吻痕告诉他，昨晚不应是一个春梦。

狠狠摇了摇头，想要把噩梦驱逐出去，自己这个样还会失身？简直是…

也许我是太想他了。

穿上高领毛衣，遮住那些暧昧痕迹。

他要暂时离开这座城市了。

可找不到真相，他就不会放弃。

faker坐在晨光里，听到门响了一声。

-你回来了，还满意么？

无状态浮现一个苦涩的笑容。

-我不知道怎么说，可我希望他好好的。


	49. Chapter 49

-你看上去，比我想象的平静的多。faker看着那张深邃的面孔。

我以为你会十分舍不得。

无状态不置可否。

他想他岂止十分舍不得，他想要的从来都是灵药。奈何造化弄人。

-我前几天看了一部电视剧。他握着水杯，看着窗外渐渐亮起来的天空。

总有人不能和心爱的人相守到老。我会和他一起白头，只是天各一方。他淡淡地握紧了水杯，冰凉一点一点浸透他的手指。

-想不到你还会这么文艺。faker移开视线。

你是真的爱他。

-是的，我爱他。脱口而出，嘴角弯起一个淡然的弧度。他不想否认。

所以我只希望他毫发无损，好好活着。哪怕我已经死了。低柔的声音慢慢沉下去。

-这就是你爱他的方式？

-这是我如今唯一能爱他的办法。无状态闭上眼，把武器扔到桌上。

我可以帮你做任何事，可是之后互不亏欠，你也永远不能动他。

灵药趁着在收费站排队整了整围巾，把颈上暧昧的痕迹遮住。

他一直很疑惑，也很震惊。

他承认自己想着已经走了很长一段时间的无状态，可他不肯相信无状态就这样被轻而易举带入一次经历里。

他所记得的全都是那个人的温柔安抚。

他看着自己的手指，有点颤抖。

有时候他午夜梦回，总会有错觉，和无状态依旧相拥而眠。

他觉得是他把毕生挚爱推入死亡的深渊。

可是现在由不得他去害怕，因为他还有很重要的事去做。

行动电话适时地响起来，他划亮屏幕。

-你现在到哪了？诺夏的声音传了过来。

-快到市区了。他发动引擎。

有什么动向么？

-他们跟ssw有交易，诺言传过来的消息。

-知道了。灵药深吸一口气，把电话挂断，汽车平稳地开过收费站。

卷毛敲了敲阳台的门，然后推开，微笑躺在躺椅上，眯着眼睛，已然入睡的模样。

他把果汁放下，看了看报纸，皱了眉。

edg跟ssw又谈判了，诺言出现在照片里，看不见悲喜。

微笑眨了眨眼睛，坐起身来，并不意外看到卷毛一脸担忧的模样。

-你是看到诺言了？他语气轻松地问。

-嗯。卷毛无言地把报纸放到微笑手里。

微笑扫了一眼，把果汁喝了一半，表情有点微妙。

-老实说，我觉得这样挺委屈他的。可是我还活着，也不想计较太多。盛着鲜嫩颜色的果汁的杯子放到小桌上。

有时候我也会怨恨，为什么我和他就不能。可是看着别人，我又觉得自己没有资格。

卷毛没接话。

经历过一些事我就不想太在乎了，诺言的选择我不会干涉也不想评论。我会等他退出的那一天的。

灵药跨进大厅的时候小伞跟诺夏坐在一起吃饭，看到他来不由分说拽着他一起吃饭。

-你们别这么反常。灵药坐下来看着他们俩，心生寂寞。

-别戴着围巾吃饭啊。小伞顺手把围巾拉下来，然后两个人瞪大了眼睛。

你这是…大兄弟你问题有点大啊。

颈上的吻痕被看的一清二楚。

-是哪个妞弄的啊，热情似火？诺夏撇嘴坐下来，给小伞夹了几块红烧肉？

多吃点，人家肾虚估计还得你去跑腿呢。

-想太多了。灵药决定闭口不答，埋头吃饭。

吃了大半诺夏突然阴阴地开口。

-这应该不是女人弄的吧。灵药没吱声。

所以我有时候会怀疑，当天老状态到底是不是真的…

灵药一筷子拍他碗上。

-别废话，吃饭吃饭。诺夏和小伞都清楚地看到灵药本来就白皙的脸上更加苍白。

-你到底是怎么回事？趁着诺夏走开，小伞低声问正坐在沙发里发呆的灵药。

-被人上了。灵药话很简洁。

我迷迷糊糊觉得是状态。他一手撑着脑袋，看窗外夜色繁华。

-也能有人阴你？小伞坐了下来，看着灵药揉了揉腰。

-废话，人生地不熟的，醒过来除了…你懂的，别的都好好的。灵药撇嘴。

虽然都说，状态不在了，可是我总觉得是他。我对别人没有这种价值。

-你忘了deft？


	50. Chapter 50

-你能不能不要这样？灵药瞪了小伞一眼。

他跟状态的事也是有关联的。站起身，灵药开始收拾扔在桌上的私人物品。

-你这是要去哪？小伞问他。

-回家啊。灵药淡淡地说，用围巾挡住颈上的痕迹。

放心，近的很。真的出了事你们也会很快知道的。

看着灵药消失在大门后，诺夏慢慢走到小伞身后，从背后抱住他。

-我也想有个家，奈何做不到。他轻描淡写。

灵药有，可惜他不想要。

小伞握住他的手臂，诺夏弯了腰靠在他肩上，颈边传来细碎的温热感受。

-你觉得是归宿的地方，就是家。他闭上眼说。

我是你的归宿，你不必害怕。

诺夏另一只手覆上他的，慢慢扣紧。

-我从来都没有害怕过。

灵药走在几乎空无人烟的马路上，雨下的很大，气温很低，寒意顺着没有被纺织物覆盖的皮肤向骨骼里窜。

雨声充斥着他的听觉，他忍不住两只手一起握住雨伞的把手，好暖一暖已经快要僵硬的手。

走到花店后门的梯子上，他把伞收拢，正在掏钥匙，突然多出来一个人的呼吸让他潜意识里就做出了后退的反应。

-我跟着你很久了。deft看着他，黑暗里眼眸闪动。

你以前的敏锐反应都跟着他去了么？

-他和我的生命一样重要，你说呢？灵药歪着头看他，面无表情。

deft一笑，搓了搓手。

-我看我们不如上去谈怎么样？

-我以为你早就知道没有什么好谈的。灵药讽刺道，开了门，摸到开关。

看在外面冷的份上。

deft耸了耸肩，跟了上去，顺带把门踢上。

-原来你找了这么个好去处，看来真是很用心。

-可是用心已经没有用了。正在烧开水的灵药动作僵了僵，又恢复平静，连同语气也有让人琢磨不透的安然。

你们已经毁了一切。

他把水倒进普通的不能再普通的玻璃杯里，往桌子另一边推了推。

-他对你而言是一切，就好像你对我来说一样。deft啜饮一口热水，身体终于暖和起来了。

我以为时间可以愈合伤痕。

无状态再度去前台查入住登记记录的时候，电脑显示灵药已经退房离开了。

那也好，他想，K市是他人生地不熟的地方，他呆的越久就越容易暴露自己。

他很想他，尽管他们分开不过48小时，就好像以前每一次分别一样。

可下次见面又该是什么时候呢？

他发着愣，想到那晚灵药让他情动的模样。

他想念他的人，想念他的身体，想念他的心。

他的一切，他都很想念。

可他会想念他吗？尽管在他的认知里，他已经不在了。

无意识地摩挲着指间的戒指，他突然回过神来。

-嘿，在这里干嘛？bengi出现在他身后。

他已经走了吧？

-如你所说。努力平复情绪，耸肩，做出一个无辜的表情。

不管怎么样，我还是爱着他的。所以关心一下也不过分吧？

只是他一时也想不起来灵药那天有没有戴着戒指了。

-时间是可以治愈很多伤痕。灵药不置可否。

可是每一天我醒过来，想着他最后一刻，这样的伤口从来都没有好过，我也不会让它好的。他盯着deft的眼睛，双手握上玻璃杯，真是暖和。

可惜他的心像是冰川一样，如果不是面前坐着一个人，他的身体会颤抖着打寒战。

-你不想它好，何必自虐呢？deft往后靠了靠。

我一直都想，你是我的。可是你从来都不想，哪怕他走了。

灵药侧过头看着窗户上密集的水滴划过的痕迹，像是泪水。

-因为他是不可取代的，不论生死。灵药沉默了半晌，视线重新移到面前，把围巾摘下来顺手放到一边。

等他想起来自己颈上的痕迹没了围巾遮挡就会原形毕露的时候，deft眼里有不可避免的震惊。

-可是你不是照样…deft住了口，视线在他的颈上逡巡。

为什么他就能带走你全部的喜怒哀乐？

-这些，你不需要知道。他冷冷地说。

你只需要知道，他还带走了我所有的爱恨情仇。

心里不免也腾起了疑云，那个人，到底是不是无状态。

他知道，他心里突然抱有一丝期望。

哪怕那么渺茫。


	51. Chapter 51

deft不是没有注意到他的表情有变化。

设若那天那件事不是梦，那为什么当初在场的人都告诉他没能把无状态救回来？

-灵药。deft的声音轻柔的诱惑。

为什么不想想你还可以有我？

他低下头看着那杯水，已经快要凉了。

-因为，我想要的只有他啊，他救过我。灵药低声说。

-你也救过我。deft索性走到他身边坐下。

灵药，不是你，现在已经没有我了。他侧身抱住旁边温热身体，哪怕他知道，他的心冰冷坚硬。

-所以我很后悔，后悔那时候…灵药颤抖了一下，手放到deft的手上。

若是没有那样，他也就不会…离开我了。他把他的手指一点一点掰开。

-你为什么从来不肯给我一个机会呢？那双眼眸里也全是温软的哀伤。

灵药慢慢地踱到卧室，摸出了被子和枕头，放在沙发上。

-你睡这吧，我不想你睡卧室，明天雨停了你该走了。他淡淡地说，然后关上卧室门。

留下deft看着那扇门，若有所思。

沙袋终于停止了晃动，无状态拨开沾在额头上的刘海，坐在垫子上喘气。

-你也真是要强，伤好了就开始这样玩命。faker轻飘飘的声音在身后响起。

他若是在，大概不会让你这样吧。

-我想要做的事，谁都拦不了。无状态没有回头。

如果不是为了他…他心里针扎一样。

-放心，一切结束，我想你们还会重聚的。faker拍了拍他的肩膀。

别那么悲观。

-不。哪怕一切结束，我也不会去见他了。无状态很想把心挖出来，这样也许就不会太疼了。

他应该去过更平静幸福的生活，而不是还要背着自责过一辈子。他捂着心口。

他和他，一直都把对方放在这样的位置上，他都明白。

-若你不去见他，他大概，一辈子都要活在自责里。faker摇了摇头。

别说我不懂这些，我都懂。何况他是靠仇恨走到现在的。

无状态看着他，站起身，没有说话。

靠仇恨支撑自己活下去的人，若是没有了支柱，你说会是什么结果？

无状态无力地闭上眼。

以他对灵药的了解，他太明白他了。

-住嘴。他的话却很有力。

-微笑还好么？灵药坐下来，低低地问。

-我不担心他，我担心你。诺言要了两杯雪莉酒，看了他一眼。

他看起来，真的那么糟糕么？灵药摸了摸自己的脸。

-我才知道他去了你们那里，所以是要合作了？

-有什么用？两败俱伤的结合。诺言哼了一声。

听说那小子，对你倒是穷追不舍的。你到底灌了什么迷魂汤，无状态以前也不管的？

灵药苦笑。

-救命之恩罢了，可惜竟然是我心慈手软害了状态。灵药抿了抿嘴唇。

有些事我也很想后悔，可惜他不会再回来了。

-他和无状态的事情有联系？诺言眯起眼睛。

-你可以去问他。

-算了，我跟那小子，不熟。诺言撇了撇嘴。

你在K市到底有什么收获？

-的确，ssw和ssb还有一个背后的对手，而且很强大。灵药感叹。

虽然我着实不明白为什么相互对立的势力会有共同的矛头指向一个人。

-也许是无状态太优秀。诺言轻轻敲了敲玻璃杯，发出愉悦的声响。

又或者是本身目的背道而驰，却恰好无状态出现了。

-你心里怕的不得了对吗？faker看着无状态藏不住心事的脸。

他是你的支柱，若他死了，我不能肯定你能像他之前为你做的那么坚强。

无状态看了他半晌。

-你说的不错。他冷冷地开了口。

我怕得很，可是毫无办法。他的认知里我已经死了。可是你也不配提到他，因为这个卑鄙的计划里你也是主谋。

faker耸了耸肩。

哪怕不能再见面，我也不会允许再有人伤害他了。

-有些事，你想做未必能做到。他点醒他。

-我明白，我会尽力去做。无状态点点头。

只要他平安，我也能心满意足。


	52. Chapter 52

bengi推开门，拿着一些资料走向faker。

-我觉得这些东西你会很感兴趣。

-噢，让我看看。接过那些资料，无状态站起身，看到他熟悉的玩味的笑容。

可他不愿意去问那上面写的什么，他更不敢去设想如果那些关系到灵药。

垂下头，他把手上的绷带重新绑好，准备出去。

-无状态。faker看完资料回头用了极为难得的征询的眼神。

-嗯。他没有抬头。

-你想回S市么？

他，想么？他问自己。

-想，可是不能了吧。诚实地回答，低垂的睫毛在颤抖，那样的夜晚，一次就足够甜美到他不会再奢求第二次。

-他们也许死灰复燃。faker把资料扔在一边。

你不想去帮帮他么？虽然你也许还是不能告诉他你是活着的。修长的手指点在他颤抖的唇上。

-我从来…就没有得选择。以前他会为我做任何事，他们也许都觉得只有他会这样做。抚上自己隐隐作痛的右手臂，要下大雨了。

我也会那样。

灵药的脑袋里忽然想通了什么，可是在他验证猜想之前，一切也只是想。

-怎么？诺言看着他微妙的表情，有点惊讶。

-没什么。灵药叫来酒保结账。

想到一些事，觉得似乎能联系起来了。他紧紧握着那个酒杯。

-你还是跟他保持距离吧。诺言也不好说什么。

对你不好，你一想起这件事只怕一直膈应。对他也不好，上头会迁怒的。

-我知道。灵药揉了揉眼睛。

等过段时间我会去K市继续调查的。

诺言行动电话一响，一条短信进来了。

-你不必去了，又有K市的人来了。诺言看了看短信，轻描淡写。

你在K市见过那个势力吗，skt？

灵药的拳头握紧又松开，带着难以置信的神色。

来的，这么快么？

-见过，他们就是那个势力。他淡淡地说。

而我现在还记得柚子跟我说，黄雀在后。

看到K市牌照的汽车，诺夏连忙踢了小伞一脚。

-快快，灵药说的，估计就是这些人了吧。他急切地指着地下停车场不远处的越野车。

-嗯。小伞点了点头，隔着贴膜，那些人看不到他们。

几个人下了车，另一辆越野车也在旁边停了下来。

小伞侧头看着那辆越野车上下来的人，忽然皱了眉。

有一个人捂着右手臂，像是有点疼。

而他再往上看他的脸，连视线跟他一起移上去的诺夏都傻了眼。

-那个不是…诺夏差点喊出声，被小伞捂住了嘴。

-别出声，这里不是我们地盘。小伞压低声音。

我们都没看错，对么？

-那个人…诺夏又看了几眼。

真的是老状态么？他声音有点发抖。

-我看很像。而且伤处都是一样的。小伞皱眉，看着那些人离开。

这件事，我们还是不要告诉灵药，毕竟不确定。

可是下一刻他们俩又不得不屏住呼吸，确认了事实。

那个人回来取东西，途径他们的车，那张脸没有太大变化，他们一眼就认出。

诺夏摸出行动电话给柚子发了短信。

-老状态还活着，可是他在skt。

-所以我们要秘密打探？灵药翻着杂志，自从deft找过去他已经几天都没回家了。

他们的人，都还是挺难对付的吧。

柚子看着他，表情很微妙。

他是该告诉他无状态尚在人世，还是该继续隐瞒他们已经对立的事实？

-当然。你不是说你也有打探过？他收回游离的神思，看着那张瘦削的脸。

不知道无状态看到这样的灵药，会有什么想法。

-我没能正面交锋，只是旁敲侧击。灵药闭上眼。

-快点去睡觉吧，明天估计会很累的。柚子拍了拍他。

-嗯，知道了。灵药懒洋洋地起身往房间走。

-你跟我去会议室谈吧。faker拉开门。

房间里，总怕有什么不对，会议室也许好一些。他整了整外套。

无状态跟着他一起往会议室走。

灵药一眼就看到了两个往会议室走的人，装束虽然是平常要来开会的模样，可是其中一个人让他的视线再也无法移开。

你确定那个是他吗？他问自己，脑袋很痛，像是想了很多东西的窒息感觉。

可那是数年朝夕相处的记忆，他从来都相信自己的记忆力。

那是无状态的身影，步伐，他一直记得，刻在骨子里。

他没有死？

他没有死！

他没有死。

他得出了自己的答案，哪怕他不知道这一切到底怎么发生。

墨镜下面无表情的面容，可是他已经迈开步子向他们走过去。

像着魔一样。

柚子走到小伞身后。

-他也是不害怕被发现么？

-我相信灵药会反应过来的。小伞淡淡地回答。

虽然一直瞒着，也迟早有水落石出的一天。

-他会明白的，有时候能保住对方的性命，知道他还活着，比什么都重要。柚子看了一眼行动电话。

我们继续行动吧，灵药，会回来的。


	53. Chapter 53

灵药稳稳地跟着他们俩，距离合适，就像以前数次跟踪任务做的那样。

那个人，是无状态，是他的，无状态。

他好想冲上去抱住他，质问他为何躲着自己躲了那么久。

可是在拐角他生生地停了下来，他们只隔着一个拐角，可他不能上前，不能暴露。

修长的手指握着武器，骨节发白。最后松开。

他往前台走去。

柚子看着他异常平静的神情，反而不知道说什么好。

只能眼睁睁看着灵药走过去，用惯常的语气问话。

-请问我能看看包下会议室的人住哪个房间吗？

小伞看到灵药也有点不安。

-你这么快就…

可是灵药平静的仿佛什么事都没有发生，仔细翻看过入住记录以后还很有礼貌地道了谢。

柚子对小伞使了个眼神，示意他不要说话。

两个人看着灵药走开，才凑到一起说话。

-他是怎么了？

-果然灵药脑子还是冷静的，所以估计也就跟了一段，想起来不能这时候见面。柚子叹了气。

虽然他肯定很想问他为什么这样做。他低下头。

-你说，他是失去他比较痛苦，还是不能见面比较痛苦？小伞整理了一下墨镜。

-这可不好说。柚子神情忧郁。

-你可知道刚才有人跟踪我们。会议室的大门紧闭着，faker脸上再度出现那样玩味的笑容。

或者你也应该明白是谁吧。

无状态的脸苍白了几分。

-别伤害他。他闭上眼。

你答应过我。

他从听到脚步声的那一刻就知道，那个人是他也许再也不能面对的那个人。

他怕他恨他，怕那些苦衷以后说不出口就被全盘否定。

他也很想抱住他，像以前每一次那样。

可是他不能够。

-我是答应过你，可是，他应该发现了吧。走到窗边，看着暮色沉沉。

可惜他放弃了。

无状态的拳头握紧了又松开。

不，他不是放弃。他对自己说。

也许真如从前一样，灵药明白他不能现身所以选择放弃。

他不会放弃我的。他听到有个声音在他心里大声喊。

可是他只是勾起一个苦涩的笑容。

-你怎么说，都是你的自由。我选择不见他，他也会明白的。

-什么意思？小伞瞪眼。

-你觉得对你和诺夏来说，把你们俩丢到这环境，你确定你们会做出一样的选择么？

小伞苦笑。

-可是这不会成立的。

-世事无常。柚子摇头。

你不要那么坚定地回答我。灵药明白那个人一辈子安好抵得上一次相见要付出的惨痛代价的。

-他爱他。

-谁都知道。柚子耸肩。

晚上就别让灵药监视了，他想干嘛就干嘛去吧。

-万一出事了呢？小伞瞪大眼睛。

-你见过他重要的事会出岔子的么？柚子翻了个白眼。

夜间的走廊静悄悄的，灵药轻轻地踏上去。

他走到那扇门前，安静地站着。

无状态站在那扇门后，从听到脚步声他就知道，那是灵药，他的灵药。

可现在还不是时候啊。

他站在那里，指节发白。

灵药的手拂过门板，想要敲门，可是又像是想到什么一样地惨然笑了笑，转身离去。

最近好么？有液体顺着无状态眼角滑下来。

他拭去的时候，听到脚步声走远了，消失在他的感知里。

这也许是他们最后一次站在那么近的距离。

他彻底地靠着门板瘫坐在地板上，用手捂住脸，可是却无法阻挡那些倾覆的泪水。

这一次，他不再有他替他温柔地擦干眼泪了。

最近的房间和天堂一样遥远。


	54. Chapter 54

离开的时候灵药的手指紧紧地握成拳，对于内心的巨大痛苦却无能为力。

他回忆起知道无状态离开的那个时刻，他也想一走了之，那个人不在了，会有谁陪他一生呢？

他害怕的不是孤单，是失去他。

那时候的疼痛都抵不上现在的，他活着，可他们也许再也不能见面了。

原来那不是梦，可是噩梦远未终结。

高楼的走廊可以看到迷蒙雨中的城市，他情不自禁停下来看着那反射着红光的天空，伸手去接雨水。手，

我一定是疯了。

可是我宁愿自己疯了。

冰冷的触感让他回复了平静。

如果真的要我做选择，有什么会比他活着更重要的事呢？

他没有答案，可他知道他会怎样选择。

所以别的，痛苦，孤寂，那些都不是不可忍受的。

那都无所谓。

他抽回自己的手，最后看一眼走廊，抬起头离开。

有人告诉我，抬头看天空，这样就不会流泪了。

-灵药…还是会替他考虑的吧。诺夏在晚点的时候赶来顶替灵药。

-他不是傻子，知道怎么做对大家都好。小伞一面低声跟他说话，一面往另一边走。

他们的人估计都回去休息了，在这蹲也没什么意义，咱们也回房间去吧。他拉住他的手。

-啧，给我暖暖手吧。诺夏冰凉的手一碰到小伞的手，就不想离开了。

人总是天生对温暖的事物更为向往的。

-说了多少次了，要记得保暖，你怎么都不听的？小伞一面絮叨，一面握住他两只手。

-忘了。诺夏耸耸肩，无辜地看着小伞。

你们催的紧我也没办法不是？赶紧的赶过来。怕你们缺人手啊。

-不会的。小伞拉着他进了电梯。

灵药知道轻重，虽然我们不知道老状态为什么会出现在那里。

-你说，他们还可以在一起么？诺夏幽幽地问。

回答他的是长久的沉默和电梯运行的摩擦的声音，枯燥的让人没有耐心。

-会吧。小伞模模糊糊地说。

我不信命运真的这么残忍。

-也许只是你太善良了。诺夏轻叹。

-他没有选择来正面证明你活着的事实，果然是谨慎么？faker把玩着酒杯，看着面容有些灰暗的无状态。

你觉得你们不会有以后了么？

-如果你让他活着，那就是最好的以后。无状态的手臂隐隐作痛，他知道，那次枪伤让他永远记得。

就好像，灵药于他。

他们不能相见，于是那也是心头一道深重的伤口，让他时刻记住不能见他的痛苦。

他捂住那处伤口。

-也许你们会有呢？

-那很重要么？他反问。

我不能确定他是否安全。至少现在不能。

faker把酒杯放下，默不作声离开他的房间。

无状态慢慢地坐下来，看着他长大的城市，一片繁华。

可是物是人非。

这个城市，冷的让他全身发抖。

会给他取暖的那个人，他不想他知道他冷。

他裹着被子蜷起身，想起那个晚上灵药也是这样沉睡在他怀里。

我们已经很久没有见面了呢。

在结束一个吻的时候诺夏和小伞听到门响了。

-希望我没打搅你们。灵药面无表情地走进来，坐在沙发上。

-这有什么好打搅的么？诺夏坐直了身子。

再说你又不会真的愧疚。

-你还是不会就这样见他的。小伞叹息。

-我不会。灵药轻声又坚定。

事实上，若是他能平安，我可以选择一个人度过余生。他苦笑，靠在沙发上阖上眼。

-他也一样的。小伞放开诺夏的手，淡淡地看着他。

可是你们都不愿意争取一下么？

-我不知道。灵药斜靠在沙发上，极累的模样。

至少现在不是机会。你们俩可以睡床，我很累，先在这睡了。他喃喃低语。

状态…入眠的时候，他轻唤他的名，嘴角弯着苦涩的弧度，渐次变大的雨声让他沉入梦境。

这一次，他握住他的手，再也不想分离。


	55. Chapter 55

-你觉得…我们是和edg更好谈，还是和你的老东家更好谈？穿上西服，带上墨镜，无状态听到faker问他。  
  
不用去看就知道他脸上挂着莫测的笑容。  
  
-你不是应该早有决定吗？他决意不动声色，反正不管和谁谈判，他都不必出场。  
  
何必再来问我。温和的声音听不出情绪。  
  
-你知道，有人和他们联合了，可是你的老东家，好像仍然没有那个打算。faker摸了摸领口，缓缓地说话。  
  
我不知道他们能拿出多少实力，毕竟…失去你可是不小的打击。  
  
手指颤抖了一下，又无所谓地隐入织物的缝隙间。  
  
-你是一早算好了要用那种方式把我带走的么？  
  
-不，只是恰好罢了。竖起一根手指摇了摇。  
  
他迟早会查到这一层的。你觉得，他会给他机会么？  
  
-不可能。闭上眼。  
  
他可以和别的任何人，可deft，他绝对不会。  
  
若是他还会选择他，他阴暗地想，那不如他找一个地方他们一起死去。  
  
  
  
  


-你说，他没有死？你确定不是你眼花了？诺言想跳起来，想想还是坐正了看着灵药。  
  
-我确定，可是我不能去见他。双手捂住脸，声音从指缝间流泻出来。  
  
他很好，我就觉得，不能见他都是可以忍受的。  
  
-也许是他们救了他。诺言的视线移开。  
  
你之前，不是不知道他们对他很有兴趣。  
  
-微笑呢？灵药随口一问。  
  
我不知道，卷毛说他，恢复的很好，可我不能亲眼看到。诺言的声音模模糊糊。  
  
不过我也放心了，我只是对你们俩觉得抱歉。  
  
灵药把玩着打火机，半晌才回过神来。  
  
-你不必…他叹息，放下打火机，后知后觉地抿了一口薄荷酒。  
  
有些选择，是很艰难，可是必须要做，也必须要承担。我对比不出哪个结果更好一些，可是我也已经这么决定了。  
  
诺言看着他有时会愣怔的神情，好笑又有点难过。  
  
-你是不是已经习惯没有他的时候发呆了？  
  
-可能是吧。灵药笑了笑，看了看时间。  
  
我该回去了。  
  
-如果你要帮忙，叫上我。他回头对他说。  
  
灵药走了两步，背对着他点了头。  
  
  
  
  


无状态鬼使神差地走到他们曾经订下的公寓附近。  
  
今天估计他们会很晚回来，所以他正好打个时间差，回来看看他曾经熟悉，再也不奢求回去的地方。  
  
昏暗的灯光下，他隐匿在黑暗里，那扇窗黑着。  
  
也许灵药也没有住在这里，他叹气。  
  
他想起他拥他入怀的某一个瞬间，他问他，若是我先你而去，你会离开这里么？  
  
灵药沉默了很久，才低低地回复。  
  
也许吧，回忆会变成惨痛的伤口，我也不知道自己是否有能力承担。  
  
所以我努力不让它们成为现实。  
  
一片黑暗的房间，仿佛他的心。  
  
他又想起曾经灵药没带钥匙坐在门口垂头丧气等他的模样。  
  
而他带着笑，走到他身边轻轻踢他。  
  
你怎么总是这么傻，下回人都不要带回来了好么？  
  
那个人站起身看着他，笑意澹澹。  
  
我不把人带回来，你不也还是会说，你可真是傻啊。  
  
轻巧地跃下楼梯，他摸出行动电话。  
  
-如果我可以做一切，是不是我还可以回到他身边？  
  
回忆汹涌而来，手臂上的旧伤寒冷又疼痛，快要把他淹没。  
  
然而，没有回答。  
  
  
  
  


灵药慢慢爬上消防通道，有些疲累。  
  
他还未完全地消化掉无状态尚在人世这个消息，可他明白，意气之下做出的决定，百分之百的是错误的决定。  
  
你真的甘心这样让他去一个陌生的地方，和陌生的人，陌生的环境，打交道，再也不回来么？  
  
他想他宁愿是他。  
  
在扶梯的尽头坐下来，他拨了拨自己已经长长的头发，觉得心口有点疼。  
  
诺言的意思不言而喻，尽管他不知道到底出于什么原因他肯帮他把无状态带回来。  
  
愧疚？同情？  
  
可那都不重要。  
  
冰冷的细密的雨开始落在他的脸上，让他打颤。  
  
到底想要什么样的结果，他心知肚明。  
  
可他不想再一次把他推进深渊，那样的体会一次就够了。  
  
他把门打开，摁亮顶灯。  
  
然后翻找了好一会，找出了纸笔。  
  
从前的事皆是因为计划不够周详，所以这一次，他要万无一失。


	56. Chapter 56

卷毛走进房间，看到微笑歪着脑袋坐着的模样，连忙拿了毛毯。

-我没睡着。微笑开口，看着窗外细雨潺潺。

-你在想他？他的手搁在他肩膀上，玻璃反映出的面容严肃的让人无力。

-嗯。在想他。微笑闭上眼。

以前很多事情的时候，当然不如现在这么闲，有空去想他。他解释。

-诺言告诉我，无状态没有死。卷毛想了想，在他身旁坐下。

-是么？那对灵药来说…他需要做出选择。一只手扶住额头。

但是，他的选择，大概也是显而易见的吧。微笑苦笑。

-也许你看来不需要了解这些?卷毛把杂志放到他手边.

你的伤在好转,不过在诺言能见到你之前,你还是得呆在这里,比较安全.他扶了扶眼镜,脸上有清浅的笑意.

-我知道.为了他,我也只好麻烦你们了.微笑抬起头看着窗外已经慢慢褪去的阴云，一只手撑着下巴，若有所思。

-你说的，都是真的？在跨进房间的时候无状态才察觉到有人在他的房间里。

-是真的。他收起疲惫不堪的表情，自从他真正意识到他们也许再也不能相见，就让他更加疲惫。

我爱他，我想和他一起…他语塞，不想再说话。

-前提当然是，我要那些人不能东山再起。faker竖起的修长食指慢慢摇了摇。

而你就不会再有后顾之忧了。他神色极其认真。

无状态抬起眼眸看着他。

这是，他听到的，最有魔力的承诺？他问自己，悄无声息。

是的，我爱他。他一直都能大方承认。

这是极具诱惑力的。他不想否认。

-我愿意付出很大的代价。他的声音不复往日温柔，带着低哑。

我只想和他，平安到老。扶住桌角的指节发白。

faker站起身来拍拍他的肩。

-你还是聪明的。他带着些许迷惘地笑了笑，眼神里却还是赞赏的。

可是，再聪明的人，为情所困的时候都是那么蠢的吧。他苦笑。

-我会行动的。放心，他不会知道我到底是什么身份。他摸了摸放在胸口的武器，随着呼吸起伏。

一切都要开始了。

-那你什么打算？就算你要抢人，你也该知道，老状态…他也许有…苦衷。诺夏斜靠着沙发，漫不经心地盯着自己面前的账本。

何况，现在咱们也就那个样，你也得考虑到。他提醒。

-我知道他有，不然…他当时就可以现身了。灵药理了理高领毛衣，脸上浮起一个苍白的笑容。

这是我和他的私事，虽然很重要，可是…暂时还不缺帮助。他把眼镜取下来。

-最好是，不然上头要气疯。诺夏哼了一声。

-还少吗？灵药喃喃自语，站起身走到落地玻璃窗前。

可是这是我第一次觉得我不能靠别人，我不想。状态，他总会回到我身边。他双手环抱住自己，倒影里忧郁的面容被诺夏尽数收入眼底。

触目惊心。这是他唯一的评价。

你不知道，那大概是那么久以来我第一次明白，老状态为什么当初说出死亡也不能分离他们的时候是那么坚定。他侧着脑袋，被小伞整个拥进怀里。

也许那样的爱情太累了，可是又总有理由让自己甘之如饴。

-可我不愿意那样。小伞平静地看着他。

-我知道。他笑起来，温柔和煦。

-你们也许觉得我真是可怜又可怕，为了他，对么？灵药轻声说。

诺夏已然离开，可是无状态不会。

他知道的，他永远不会。

戒指在他的指间已经晕染了所有手心的温度，可是他依然觉得不够。

-状态...他对着玻璃窗外的夜色轻声说。

我再不会容许自己软弱一次。

阴云笼罩下的天空泛着血色，可是他知道，寒冷的冬天要过去了。

这样充斥着寒冷和雨水的难过的日子，终要过去。

-你怎么了？耗子路过客厅，看到他这样站着，不由得还是多问了一句。

在想他？

-我只是在想，让那些人都付出代价罢了。歪着嘴的笑容。

可是什么会比他再度平安回到我身边重要呢，你说是不是？他没回头，笑容映在玻璃窗上，一半明媚，一半隐没在阴影里。

耗子叹一口气，拍拍他的肩。

-别操之过急。总会...有更好的办法不是么？

-我以前会想，他活着就是好事。可是我还是想，我要他，要他和我跟以前一样。

十指紧扣，心领神会的笑容。

还有他们会平安到老的祈愿。


	57. Chapter 57

第二天一早就起来的小伞路过大厅的时候，看到的是灵药斜倚在沙发上熟睡的模样。

他一脸疲累，显而易见。而在他停下脚步帮他盖上毛毯的时候灵药动了动，睁开了眼睛。

-吵到你了？小伞收回手。

你昨晚为什么不回去睡啊，房间又不是没给你留？他在沙发里坐下来，看着窗外太阳被厚重的云层遮盖。

什么时候春天才会回来呢？

-我一回去，就想到他以前总会在的。灵药一开口，声音有着他们俩都吓一跳的低哑。

我一想到他的经历，我就会后悔，为什么当初不是我…他阖上眼眸，那些想象在他的脑子里就像是永远也摆脱不了的噩梦，让他不得安眠。

-好在你可以挽回。小伞帮他倒了杯水，打量了他好一会。

你下一步打算怎么办？

-我要去一趟k市。灵药清了清喉咙，又喝了小半杯水。

我起码还要得到一些帮助。他眼神很坚定。

-我看你已经着凉了，只怕还要等一阵。小伞提醒他。

不如你可以让一个信任的人去？他斟酌着给出建议，他知道他不愿意等。

-正好我可以好好筹谋。灵药的声音远远飘来，消失在门后。

我只有亲力亲为才觉得我不是那么对不起他。

-他走了？过了半晌，诺夏走到小伞旁边坐下来，扣住他的手指。

-是啊，你怎么起这么早，不去睡会儿？小伞拨了拨他的刘海，看着他眼里还有血丝。

-说得好像你昨天睡得就很早一样。诺夏瞪他一眼，走到厨房里翻找吃的。

吃完再去睡会儿吧，最近谁都没有很大动作，闲的慌。他背对着他，故作轻松。

然后他整个人被搂进一个温暖的怀抱里，有力的手臂在他腰间收拢。

-我可不想某人又被油溅到或者又被什么烫到啊。

灵药独自走在回家的路上，风寒让他脑袋有点犯晕，可他不想吃药，想着自己尚且年轻，睡一觉也许就好了。

摇摇晃晃走到门口掏出钥匙，他有点吃力地想把钥匙插进锁孔里，可是不知道为什么他就是没法把钥匙插进去，遑论开门了。

风一吹，他的脑袋更晕了，天旋地转之后撞到一个带着温度的物体。

糟了！他想，难道deft还在附近晃悠么？

可是他已经快没力气了。

无状态搀着眯着眼的灵药进了屋，累的他手臂隐隐作痛。

我又是很久没有这样看着你了呢。他心里对自己说，贴上灵药的额头，莫名高出不少的温度让他愣了愣。

灵药受伤和生病他也都见过，可是每次总是轻描淡写，这一次他也不知道该怎么办。

就在他想着把灵药扶到床上先躺着再做决定的时候，他听到灵药用低哑的声音说着什么。

-deft，不要碰我。他听到他的声音，很轻的，很沙哑的。

可是像是一记强心针一样，虽然让他心头五味杂陈。

你是知道我还活着的，还是哪怕你知道我们不会在一起了还是要拒绝他？

不管怎样，一直以来的心有灵犀告诉他，他在他心里，无可取代。

而他也一样。

腾出一只手抚摸他的面颊，最后是额头。灵药本能蹭了蹭温度更低的无状态的手，让他心里一阵悸动。

-乐乐，我在这儿。他听得到自己的声音，温温柔柔，生怕吵醒他。

还好医药箱里有现成的药物，让他不至于还要冒着可能被人抓到的风险去买药。

灵药乖乖靠在他肩上吃药喝水，眉间依旧打着结。

他不知道他在做着怎样的梦。

也许是很不开心的。

他把水杯放在床头柜上，看他依旧沉眠的模样。

修长的手指覆上他的额头，感觉得到温度在慢慢复原。

他长长地舒一口气，亲上他的额头，然后下移到他的唇，辗转缠绵。


	58. Chapter 58

-我还以为你不会再来了，自从你上次没说一句话就走了。昏暗的灯光下，秀气的面容带着一丝笑意，语气里却有几分友人才会有的埋怨。

不过我猜，你想知道的事情还有很多你解不开的谜团，所以你，应该还是会来的。他的视线停留在酒杯里暗红色的液体上。

-你的…他呢？迟疑着开口，灵药也有了一分奇怪。

上次来到这里，你们俩也是形影不离的。

-他有要务在身，我也是没有办法的，只能让他去了。watch淡淡一哂，看着自己指间的戒指。

我只好相信他有足够的本事回来，更何况情况也不是那么糟糕。倒是你，你还戴着戒指，感觉你…心态也不同了。他一手支颐，视线停留在那个造型不起眼的戒指上。

-确实因为有些事情已经不同了。灵药点头，深深呼吸一口气。

其实我很羡慕你和他，起码你会信任他能回来。我们俩…会为了谁去冒险而争执。他摸着心口，呼吸微微一滞。

-但那对你来说也是一件幸福的事。相处的方式不同，不代表爱就不同。watch坐直了身子，靠近他耳边。

我不知道能不能得到你的信任，可我想知道，你到底知道了什么，如果你觉得，我可以托付。他一脸认真，灵药看得出来并不是出于八卦的心理。

他移开视线，露出一个笑容，然后凑近watch的耳朵。

-他还活着，我不想就这样让他走。他低语，可是字字都是能感受出来的郑重，语不传六耳。

无状态坐在房间里，冷淡地擦着武器，可是心里依旧是浪潮汹涌。

擦完武器他又在黑暗的房间里坐了许久，才拧开台灯，从行李箱的暗袋里摸出一个盒子。

打开，那是他们俩大清早跑出去买的戒指。

没有上锁的门被推开了，他紧绷着的神经差点让他反应过激。

可是马上他又恢复了平静，把武器放在一旁，等来人开口。

-你前几天…突然有次夜不归宿？

意料之中的问题，让他令来人费解地弯了弯嘴角。

-嗯。去小时候住的地方坐了一晚。他回过头，眸子紧紧盯着bengi。

房子还在，不过…反正也不是我能住的了。他一直在试探着他们究竟有没有怀疑。

bengi困惑地看了他好一会，最后点了点头。

-你知道的，他肯定不希望你行踪暴露，我们还有很多事要做呢。

-我们什么时候开始秘密洽谈？他问，注意到bengi看着他手边装着戒指的盒子。

-你想他的。bengi收回视线，轻轻淡淡地说。

还需要些时间，虽然，结果都是一样的。

-是的。无状态把盒子盖上。

我想他，只是…既然他能忍，我也能忍忍。总要给个惊喜是不是？

-对你来说，也许给了你希望吧。watch退开一步，坐回座位上。

但是也意味着你要步步筹谋…

-步步筹谋如果为了一个想要的结局，那怎么样大概都会心甘情愿接受那样的辛苦吧。

有人在他身后开口，他可以看见watch脸上显而易见忽然如释重负的笑容。

来的人是ggoong。

-这话不错。灵药看了看他们俩一见面就扣在一起的手指，心里面很多翻涌而来的东西转瞬便沉淀了下来。

-不过你是要为什么筹谋呢？ggoong就着watch手里的酒杯喝了一口，一脸疑惑。

若是复仇，不急于一时。

watch眼眸一转，看了他一眼，给了一个了然的眼神。

-你的任务看起来完成的真是轻松。他把话题岔开了。

等会回去不如我下厨，怎样？

那是出事之后灵药第一次那么近看无状态。

那张熟悉的面孔，比原来疲惫了，也比原来警醒，哪怕是睡梦里。

他们彼此都希望能做对方的依靠，在那个时候会爆发不愉快。

而在经历很多事以后，也许他们终于能互相明白。

-我本来不想那么快就现身的，他们也不希望。休息之后恢复精神的无状态还是不敢去看灵药。

但是有些事，做了就是做了，我不想后悔。

-状态，可我知道你是活着的。灵药犹豫了一下，牵过他的手，慢慢抚摸。

不管你为了什么，活着总是最好的。别的，我不在乎。


	59. Chapter 59

微笑梦见自己去了一座很奇怪的大楼，楼里找不到下去的地方，只有向上延伸的楼梯。

他一步一步在一半阳光一半阴影的楼梯上走着，四周只听见他的呼吸和脚步声。

一步一步都是未知的未来。

他莫名想起诺言，他和诺言的未来，看似已定，可依然带着无尽的变数。

只不过所有的变数都指向诺言会回来的那个结局。

他加快步伐，本来平时因为受伤爬楼梯总会气喘吁吁的感受荡然无存，他对自己此刻的形容只有身轻如燕，健步如飞。

看似没有尽头的楼梯在他的视线里忽然变短了，他在拐角停顿下来，看到一扇门。

就在他的手抚上冰凉的把手的刹那，门在他的面前打开了。

-诺言！微笑突然睁开眼，原本盖在自己胸口的毛毯被他掀开了。

卷毛不在。

-我还以为，你睡醒会叫他。微笑回过头，看到的是他在梦醒之时喊出名字的那个人。

那个人一步一步缓缓走到他身边。

不过有机会顺路来了。他淡淡地说明。

-你已确定他的心意了。watch看着在厨房里忙碌的ggoong，把电视声音调大了。

他一定会回到你身边不是么？

-没有十分把握，我也不会决定要付出很大的代价，让他一定回到我的身边。灵药低着头看向自己指间的戒指。

这一次我若再放弃了，我不会原谅自己的。

watch笑了笑。

-你很爱他，我能看出来。他往后靠在沙发上，饭菜的香味适时飘了出来。

从我第一次跟你接触，就知道。

灵药愣了愣，目光看向笑起来弧度优美的男人。

-你觉得我的筹码只有这些么？

-当然不止是这些，你还有你的势力。watch站起身去拿酒杯。

还有一些大的目的本就是为了摧毁他们的势力。

ggoong把桌上的饭菜摆好，招呼他俩坐下。

-如果你只有这个目的，达成之后抽身而退并不困难。ggoong夹起瘦肉往watch碗里搁，边发表看法。

就算你觉得还要为他们做什么，短期之内他们的剩余人马才是各家急于针对的对象。

-嘿，你也很缺肉好吧。watch抗议着也夹了一块瘦肉搁到ggoong的碗里。

只不过时间有限，你明白的。

-这件事，短期内就算接洽了，也不可能马上就行动吧。灵药扒了几口饭。

起码要等到我回去S市才会有行动。

ggoong看了一眼watch。

-那要看skt对除掉他们的紧迫性到底是怎么看的了。

化了妆以后，无状态去了酒馆。

他其实很期望能遇上灵药，可是却意外撞上诺夏。

诺夏一个人来的，坐在角落里一语不发。直到他在他对面坐下，也没有表情变化。

-诺夏。无状态把酒杯移过去碰了碰他的。

灵药应当跟你说了吧。

-灵药去K市了。回过神来的诺夏也没有很惊讶。

你如果想见他，要等几天。

-他去K市干嘛？无状态心里一紧，看样子他还是一个人去的。

现在在这不是更好联系我们么？

-他有他的考量。诺夏淡淡地说。

也许他还有他在那边的消息渠道，是在什么时候发展的你要问他。

-那你们还好么？无状态知道自己不能停留太久。

-我们都很好。诺夏笑了笑，声音低低的。

只是太累了。


	60. Chapter 60

灵药关上房门，检查过安全设施之后摁亮了落地灯。

告别watch和ggoong之后，他一路戒备地赶回酒店，已是十分疲惫。

可是他却不能掉以轻心。

他也不确定对方认为的好时机就是当下。

摸出行动电话，屏幕上显示了一条短信息，是诺夏发来的。

-无状态刚与我在酒馆会面。

他苦笑起来，摸了摸口袋，摸到一盒烟。

叼着烟站起来，他开始回复诺夏。

-那他说了什么，如果不是你会关心的话题，那就不必来告知我的。

诺夏那边隔了好一会才回。

-他说近期应该会有行动。

灵药咬住了滤嘴，呼吸停了一拍。

那也就是说，他回来的事，会很快了么？

屏幕又亮了。

-他很想你。

四个字，牵动的是他心里巨大的伤口。

哪怕他知道他是活着的，在梦里他还是会回到那个场景，眼睁睁看他遭受巨创。

反反复复，就像风湿一样。

我也想他。他心里说，烟头明灭的火光烧到了手指，疼的让他想起他当时的感受。

原来失去是那样无能承受的割心感受。

灵药甩了甩手，拨开刘海。

够了，在这些事完结之前，脆弱是无用的。

-顺路？微笑显然没有反应过来，楞楞地看着诺言坐过来，把毛毯拉好。

-是啊，顺路。今天办完事，刚好路过。诺言笑了笑，伸手拿过搁在旁边桌上的温水，抿了一口。

没想到你是这么想我？

-不过梦境罢了。微笑换了个姿势舒服地窝在毛毯里。

我以为你的事办完了。

-没有。修长的手把水放到桌上，伸进毛毯里握住他有些冰凉的手。

可是快了。

微笑挑一挑眉，没有接话，只是看着窗帘外温暖的阳光。

-我刚和别人谈判完，他们，也许想不到这么快就…诺言停住了，笑了笑。

反正那时候，你就会知道的。他凑过来，抵住他的额头。

-是么？微笑闭上眼睛。

-是，我保证。他听到他说，声音很温柔。

-我信。

-灵药遇上事了？小伞看着诺夏面无表情地回短信，还是按捺不住好奇。

-没有，我不过是告诉他一些事情罢了。诺夏放下行动电话。

两个都是深情，现下真是各自都要忍受折磨。

-你遇到老状态了。小伞把他的脑袋扒拉到自己怀里。

你说得对，对他们俩，现在是各自都被折磨。

-是啊，哪怕事情反过来，也是一样的。诺夏漫不经心地握住他的手。

你们今天谈的如何？

小伞没有接话，只是看着窗外沉沉夜空划过了一道闪电。

-快了。他轻声说。

不知道对方想过会有这么快么。

-那你觉得灵药会知道么？诺夏笑着靠进他怀里。

-你一定已经告诉他了不是么？而且你明知道结局只有一个啊。小伞顺势环住他。

-是啊。所以我刚才，已经告诉他了。

无状态再次踏进酒馆的大厅，四周喧闹如常，周围无人注意到他的到来。

他想起那次诺言的试探，从那之后，他们的命运就踏上了一条不能安稳的路。

每个人心里总对温暖安稳有所向往，尤其是闯荡多年以后在心里越积越厚的疲惫行将爆发的时候。

他还记得谈判结束后bengi走过他身边说的话。

-为了一个满意的结果你能够等待多久呢？

他沉默以对。

如果有了希望是否就能一直等待下去，他是没有答案的。

酒保敲了敲桌子，让他回魂。

在他继续沉思的时候，一杯酒轻轻放到他面前。

-谢谢。他伸手想要接过，却发现对方没有松手。

那只手的手指上戴着一枚戒指，他永远都不会忘记。

惊讶地抬起头，看着来人唇角溢出的笑意，说不出话来。

-我连夜赶回来的，猜你会再来。


	61. Chapter 61

他抬起头来看着那个人熟悉的笑容，看着他坐在身旁。

就像，以前那样。

用力地阖上眼，再度睁开，在对方满是笑意的眼眸里看到自己惊诧的表情。

「我以为你…」他哽住了，只能伸手把那只戴着戒指的手握在手里。

「但我知道你在这。」灵药的手蜷在他手心里，冰冷的金属似乎也被体温煨暖了，「你这样大剌剌的来，真的不怕有人发现你么？」

摇头，浅浅地抿了一口，嘴角终是浮出了一个笑容。

「你不知道我想你想的发疯了。」灵药另一只手伸过来揉了揉他的太阳穴，「不过想一想，那一天也快了。」

「所以我放弃在K市的调查赶回来。」灵药点了点头，「这一次，我不会再放过…」

「不是你会不会放过的问题，不止是你。」无状态打断他，「我从来没有想过会有这一天，你也没有过。我们应该好好想一想接下来做的事。」

「放过说得太轻巧，其中的苦痛，也只有自己才会知道的。」灵药摇了摇头，「啊，对，你说的是我们。」

「是啊，我们。」无状态松开他的手，视线在他脸上逡巡，眼眸里满满眷恋。

「那么，晚安。」灵药的额头贴紧他的额头，那样的温度让无状态紧闭了眼，等他再睁开，对面的人已经不见了。

自从微笑下落不明之后，只靠草莓支撑的we就更加如同日暮黄昏。

下落不明，是诺言的说辞。

就连平时未曾沾染低气压的兮夜和mystic，也难得说笑一回。

来做客的人，是卷毛。

「你说，他在你那儿。」草莓奇怪地看着现在装束跟从前明显不同的卷毛，「诺言在玩什么？」

「反正不会危及微笑就对了。」卷毛老神在在摇了摇手，「兄弟一场，你就信我又能有什么损失啊？」

「我信你啊。」草莓夸张地点点头，「不就是不想别人知道微笑还活着么？这么大费周章。」

「嗯，大费周章这个词用的好。」卷毛也点点头，把杯里的茶水灌了一气，「照顾伤员还要保证他不被人察觉，我可是很辛苦的。」

「去你的。」草莓作势踢了他一脚，「你来不止是为了告诉我这些事的吧。」

「嗯，我还给你带来微笑的话了。」卷毛推了推眼镜，「微笑叫你们，早日抽身。」

送走卷毛，他却发了愁。早日抽身，首先他也得把手上的人安排好，比方说，站在门口探头探脑的那两个。

「兮夜，mystic你们俩过来。」叹口气，「近期为了铲除K市的对手，会有行动，你们也是知道的。」

「看上去行动不是你要说的重点吧。」兮夜看了一眼旁边一脸正经听话的mystic，「刚才卷毛说什么了，我好像还听见他有说微笑？」

「那些事不归你管。」草莓打断他，「合作完这次行动，我们会解散，所以你们俩…以后有什么打算么？」

「哈？解散？」兮夜发了楞，这个词，他第一次考虑。

「这行实在太危险，不如我带着他另谋生路吧。」mystic一脸认真地回复。

「喂，什么叫另谋生路？」走出大厅，兮夜终于忍不住瞪他，「还是带着我另谋生路，来，你告诉我，你准备怎么谋生活啊？」

mystic对他一笑，从背后把他环进怀里。

「兮夜，你只要跟我走，好不好？」

灵药推开门的时候，大厅里的电视无声地播放，沙发上两个人睡得东倒西歪。

哪怕是睡得东倒西歪，也还没有忘记扣着手。

他把大门砰的一声关上，看到小伞揉着眼睛坐起身来。

「你怎么现在才回来啊？」小伞侧头看了看没被吵醒的诺夏，像是意识到什么一样地改口，「你是赶着回来的？」

「嗯。」灵药把窗帘拉下，「你们俩这种天也不怕感冒的。」

「那你是见到老状态了。」小伞把外套给诺夏盖好，压低声音说。

「是。」我只是为了见他一面才赶回来的，他差点脱口而出。

「你看起来挺累的，先回去休息吧。」小伞从他简短的言语里也能推测出连夜赶回对灵药来说已经十分疲累了。

「你们俩也回去睡吧。」灵药转身走了，诺夏在他背影消失不见的时候睁开眼。

「咦，你什么时候醒了？」小伞回头。

「你给我盖衣服的时候。」诺夏无辜地眨眨眼睛，「放心，那些话，听不听对我来说无关紧要。」

「是啊，你再这样睡下去感冒了就要紧了。」小伞把他拉起来，「走吧，我们也回去了。」

诺夏抓着他的手臂，能摸到他手上血脉的鼓动，低垂的面容淡淡地浮起一个笑容。

灵药关上门，蜷在软椅里。

他十分怀恋无状态与他额头紧贴的那种感觉，那是无法描述的心意相通的感觉。

胜过他对他说我是你的，千万倍。

可是他知道他必须离开。

一道闪电劈下，闷雷在空中炸开来，他突然一惊。

有些事，无状态在劝他放下。

可他自己知道，放下绝非易事。哪怕是机缘巧合，又或是早已安排好无状态的获救，失去的痛苦他都已经品尝太多。

将来他们会有很多时间。

可是现在对他来说，每一分每一秒依旧是煎熬。

在雨声里，他爬上床，枕上枕头的刹那觉得极度疲惫。

我希望我还能梦到他。他对自己说。

就仿佛赶到酒馆一眼看到那个人的时候，他也对自己说，这真是个美梦。

甜美到他根本不愿醒来。


	62. Chapter 62

-就現在我們的情況來說，是時候…他的話還沒說完就被面前的人打斷了。  
-我們還需要等等，別忘了你是怎麼來到這裡的。轉椅轉了半邊過來，他只能看到側臉。  
你的朋友們不會受太多影響的。  
他張著口說不出話來，只能閉上。  
-我知道你想他，可是還需要時機成熟。  
去他媽的狗屁成熟，我只想和他一起離開這種生活！他疲憊地閉上眼睛，手指在桌邊輕劃。  
-不需要等太久的。身後有人把手放在他肩上。  
他笑了笑，轉過身面無表情走開。  
-希望是吧。  
走廊的落地窗可以看到整個城市，他茫然站住，手放進口袋裡，摸到了環形物件。  
那是他們一起大早上去買的戒指。  
為了他，他想他還能忍耐下去。  
-但願那不會太長。他喃喃自語。

靈藥穿過熱鬧的大廳，諾夏坐在酒櫃邊，看到他便跳下來攔住他。  
-想去哪？諾夏問。  
他不會去那裡的，一切都快結束了。  
-我不是說他。靈藥看了他一眼，垂下眸子。  
他會安全的，這一次。  
-那你？諾夏放開手。  
反正你自己小心吧，他們強弩之末，未必想不到針對你，別那麼有恃無恐。  
他的腰間有冰冷的金屬觸感，諾夏轉過身，小傘緩步走來。  
-你也要為他想想，這個時候動手。  
慍怒地閉上眼，一想到他對他說他們會有很多時間，他便覺得急躁。  
-我不覺得我能壓抑。他拿出武器，扔在桌上。  
可是這大概是我唯一能做的事了。挫敗地坐了下來，諾夏放在桌上的涼水他一口氣喝完。  
三個人都沒有說話，熱鬧的大廳裡，這一角落的氣氛變得古怪異常。

-有時候覺得他們倆其實應該很幸福，可是卻又很痛苦。靈藥拿著武器離去，諾夏沉坐良久對小傘說。  
-靈藥不會幹傻事的。小傘只能摸著他的腦袋輕聲說。  
他知道只有他們倆都能活下去，那才是完滿的結果。  
-希望吧。諾夏不置可否，扣著他的手指把玩。  
靈藥當時是個什麼情形，你又不是沒看到。盡管看上去很冷靜，可是你卻懷疑他隨時有可能衝到別人面前一槍崩了罪魁禍首。  
-那你還讓他去了，他還拿著武器。小傘一下站了起來，被諾夏拉住。  
-你現在追來得及麼？諾夏倒了杯水。  
你也說了他不會幹什麼傻事，那就慢慢等吧。他覺得需要做的事，就讓他去做吧。壓抑太久不是好事。  
-那邊來消息了，所以你才能這麼淡定讓他走？小傘走到他身後環住他的身體。  
還是你和老狀態…  
-他不會跟我聯繫的。他和靈藥就像我和你，只有彼此才懂。諾夏露出一個笑容。  
走吧，別操心他們的事。我們來幫靈藥想一下到時候怎麼配合對方？  
-你最近太關心他了。小傘揉了揉他的頭髮，在他對面坐了下來。  
我會吃醋的。  
-你又不是那種人，說的跟真的一樣。諾夏握著他的手。  
我更關心你沒事。

踏上那間公寓的消防梯，靈藥就知道有人在那裡等他了。  
他也在等他。  
最後一步邁上去，他站在那裡，心跳的很快。  
卻要裝的無所謂的樣子。  
-原來不只我在等你。


	63. Chapter 63

-他，最近還好麼？光著腳踏上冰涼的地板，微笑忍不住一哆嗦。

-哎呀祖宗啊,你這樣我會被諾言弄死的好嗎？卷毛皺眉，要把他扶回房間裏。

他最近，我也沒他消息。

最後還是被卷毛堅持著穿上拖鞋，微笑坐在廚房裏等他熱一杯茶。

-你們倆也很久沒見面了麼？還是，有什麼重要的事情，他要你瞞著我？微笑不死心，一邊玩著放在桌上平時用來寫菜單的圓珠筆，一邊執著地問。

反正你們倆...之前也沒少瞞過。

卷毛把茶放在他面前，突然有種不好的預感讓他往窗外望去。

那種,被偷窺的感覺。

他站起身來走到窗邊，仔細看過窗外以後，拉上了窗簾。

-我就離開的那一次瞞了你，沒了。卷毛心神不寧地坐下來，也給自己倒了一杯果汁。

諾言沒和我聯繫。

他言簡意賅。

-你剛才是什麼反應啊？覺得有人偷窺麼？微笑突然壓低聲音問。

卷毛苦笑，喝了半杯果汁。

-總而言之，你儘量給我呆在房間裏。

微笑撇了撇嘴，起身。

-好吧，寄人籬下啊。他慢悠悠地走開。

-微笑！卷毛突然喊住已經跨上樓梯的他。

-什麼？

-他們，會很快了。

-我以為你再也不會來了呢？眯著眼睛，轉過身來，deft對他笑一笑。

原來，你還沒忘了這裡。

靈藥謹慎地走到扶著欄杆的他身旁，站住了。

-我為什麼要忘了呢？他淡淡地反問，手卻向後摸到了武器。

-唉，別緊張，我這個人麼，從來不想帶著旁人來見你。deft攤手，對他苦笑。

所以不要去摸你的武器了，這裡一點危險也沒。我保證。

靈藥看著他，半晌沒說話。

deft鬆開欄杆，走到門邊的階梯上坐下，雙手在膝蓋上交握。

-你對我，總是這麼無話可說麼？deft問他，仿佛還是曾經那個被他救了的天真的小孩。

還是你對陌生人永遠那麼寡言。

他看著他依然天真的面孔，站在那裡，只聽到北風吹過的聲音。

-那有什麼區別嗎？他問，北風已不是那麼刺骨了，不會讓他眼睛酸疼。

看到對方又是苦笑。

-是呀，一點區別都沒有呢。deft對他說，手指絞在一起，抬起頭來看著他。

我對你來說，也就是個陌生人吧。至少現在來說，是的。

靈藥歪著頭看他，如果不是他早已知道無狀態還活著，也許他這一刻想做的只有拔出武器。

-你知道，你一手造成的這個悲劇。他還是顫抖著嘴唇說出話來。

是你一手。

不管結局如何演變，他都知道，這道傷口刻在他心頭，哪怕結局圓滿。

他也從未想過他能泰然處之，他不會，他也不能。

每一次一提起，他的心頭就會鮮血淋漓。

-是啊，是我。deft坦然看著他。

不過，你不是不明白，我們很快也要...

-那是你們，而不是你。他打斷他的話，把鑰匙插進鎖孔。

我不想再討論下去了，你們不可能再生存下去了，在這個城市。

deft站在門外，看著他把門鎖上。

-我以為時間已經讓你不會疼痛了。他在門外用他可以聽見的聲音說。

靈藥背靠著門坐下來。

怎麼會呢?他在心裏無聲地問。

每次都会照他心頭狠狠一刀。

無狀態焦慮地在房間裏走來走去。

越接近結局，他就越發不能冷靜.他也知道他的問題出在靈藥身上。

出在知道他活著卻又不得不面對外界裝著無狀態已經死去的靈藥身上。

你在怕什麼？他用手指摩挲著武器,難以停下腳步。

他知道靈藥在怕什麼。

可是他們之間都害怕的是自己。

他終於閉上眼睛站住，想起醒過來時，他也是一般狂躁的內心。

他狂躁地攥著輸液管，用幾不可聞的聲音問他們，自己這是在哪裡。

這裡不是S市，他雖然不了解K市，卻能聽出語言的不同。

如果他，不在了。那麼靈藥會怎麼樣？

那些從來沒有思考過的問題湧上來，讓他雖然虛弱不堪，卻歇斯底里。

有人扭開了門。

他睜開眼睛，看著面前落地窗外燈火通明的城市。

他最熟悉的城市，如今卻不能用他的身份回來。

-準備好了嗎？bengi推了推眼鏡問他。

他走到桌前，把藥片扔進冰涼的水杯裡，握起的時候有徹骨的涼意從手掌湧上心頭。

-準備好了。他低聲說。

一切都要開始了。

一切也要結束了。


	64. Chapter 64

諾言是在半路收到捲毛的消息的，他在看到的一瞬間決定改變自己的路線。  
『微笑不在我這了，前兩天我們已經覺察到有人在窺視，但是我們不能隨時聯繫所以沒有告訴你。』  
他方向盤一打，拐進了昏暗狹窄的巷子踩了剎車。  
他記得就在一刻鐘前他看到了一個定位，位於一個破敗碼頭的一處靠近海邊的毛坯廠房。  
對方抓準了他不可能和捲毛頻繁聯繫暴露微笑位置的心理，不管他是用什麼辦法調開本來就十分關心微笑的捲毛的注意力，從而帶走微笑威脅他，他慶幸的是這一次自己終於可以和他面對面說話了。  
他們都厭倦了彼此說著假話，亦或言不由衷的漫長的日子了。  
可是他也在對自己說假話，他猛力踩了一腳油門，汽車轟地刮翻了巷子裡斜靠著牆的板子。  
然後他掏出了行動電話，找到了靈藥的號碼，撥了出去。  
｢喂，我不能去幫你們了。我這邊…也有大麻煩了。｣他也不知道自己怎麼一個字一個字地吐出來，焦灼掩蓋了一切。  
靈藥那邊的聲音還算鎮靜，確認了他另有要事以後只是叮囑他小心謹慎。  
｢我知道，我會的。｣他像是怕對方尷尬，｢我不是還得回來聽余家俊講故事麼？｣  
掛掉電話，他的心頭陰霾層層疊疊，密不透風。  
他開始理解諾夏那次私底下說靈藥當時直接暈過去了，那是真的。  
他現在就已經快要窒息到無法呼吸了。  
於是他更用力握住方向盤，往碼頭開去。

靈藥臉色並不好，在掛掉電話以後。  
但是他回頭看了看一臉嚴肅的小傘和諾夏，又覺得自己似乎不應該把低氣壓傳給他們。  
｢我要自己去。｣他的眼睛盯著後視鏡，正好對上小傘的眼睛。  
｢你去你媽呢？你他媽的一個人去？｣小傘一隻手扒上駕駛座的椅背，｢你怎麼關鍵時刻就不冷靜了？｣  
諾夏看了他們倆一眼，莫名覺得自己不應該開口，索性把剛剛張開的嘴巴閉上了。  
反正他們倆以前也搭檔過，諾夏看向窗外。  
｢但是我必須得一個人去。｣靈藥重複。  
｢那不如我去參加那個行動？｣他淡淡地帶著玩味的笑，在兩個人陷入了整整一分鐘的沉寂之後開了口。  
｢你這是找死。｣小傘想了想，最後不死心地看著後視鏡裡靈藥垂下去的眼眸，握住了諾夏的手，｢這個不可以，你從今以後想都別想。｣  
｢反正現在這個時候，我們沒有辦法，必須分頭行動。｣靈藥指了指車門，｢你們兩個會安全，我保證。這一次不管是什麼結局，我起碼不能再缺席了。｣  
諾夏拉開了車門，拉了一把小傘，兩個人手牽著手下了車站在一邊。  
然後諾夏敲了敲他的車窗玻璃。  
｢什麼？｣靈藥降下一半車窗，抬起頭疑惑地看著他。  
｢你不會再缺席他的任何一件事情了。｣諾夏看著他，嘴角揚起一個笑來，｢就像我跟郭俊良一樣。懂嗎？｣  
｢會嗎？｣靈藥的手放到方向盤上，諾夏只是點了點頭，做了一個快點去吧的手勢。  
｢他在等你的。｣  
靈藥的汽車很快消失在他們倆面前，小傘牽著諾夏的手走向旁邊的另一輛汽車。  
｢像我跟你一樣。｣他問他，卻不經意地露出一個笑來，｢嗯？｣  
｢我不會讓你缺席的。｣諾夏鬆開他的手，坐進了副駕駛座，｢你覺得你會容忍嗎？你不會的，我也不會。｣  
汽車引擎聲響了起來。  
｢是啊，他們也一樣。｣在汽車駛上馬路的時候，｢我以前…也在等你的。｣  
諾夏笑了起來，另一隻手摸到手裡的武器。  
｢其實我剛才都聽到了。｣他正視著前方，｢他們也還是做好精心準備的，可我們沒得選，靈藥他們更加沒得選。｣

諾言恨不得把時速提到最高，但是他擔心超速誤事，只能壓著超速的線開過去。  
前往碼頭的路上幾乎沒有路燈，破敗的路上輪胎不斷地碾到細碎的石子。  
他滿心焦急，汽車終於在碼頭上停了下來，他趕到的時候天已經全黑了。  
所有不可告人的東西，都會在夜間得到自由。  
黑漆漆的只有混凝土框架的樓房就在他面前，不管他在這一刻以前有多麼慌張，甚至害怕到幾乎窒息，這一刻他突然找回了力氣。  
甚至想到了自己最後能幫一樣情勢焦灼的靈藥一個忙，他的手握在把手上，另一隻手撥通了一個號碼。  
｢去那裡，你知道應該怎麼回去。｣  
他用力地甩上了車門，回頭看到樓梯蔓延向無際黑暗的深處，摸了摸身上放好的武器。  
然後他毫不猶豫地一步一步走過去。  
黑暗裡他的視覺短暫地下降，又因為專注精力在此，讓他很快地適應了黑暗樓道。  
樓道裡只有他的腳步聲，輕輕的。  
還有他盡力平緩的呼吸聲，他甚至還能聽見自己的心跳聲，很吵。雖然外人根本聽不到。  
樓梯看似無休止地向上延伸，有煩躁的感受在心裡滋生。  
他用力地往上爬，直到看到一扇虛掩的門。  
有流水一樣的銀色月光順著那一線縫隙流淌下來，讓他的一切躁動被徹底壓下。  
｢我們可以不要再說假話了嗎？｣他一腳踢開那扇門，｢那些假話既在騙對方，還在騙我們自己。｣  
｢你也知道你是在騙自己？｣對方只有一個人，諾言的心頭空落了一下，強自鎮定下來。  
｢你也在騙你自己，彼此彼此。｣

無狀態握著那個盛著已經溶解了藥片在裡面的大半杯水的杯子，視線一直停留在上面。  
bengi並不急著催他，只是安靜站在那裡。  
他想了好一會兒，杯子冰涼的邊沿碰到他柔軟的唇，有苦澀的味道漫入口腔，流入他的喉嚨。  
｢我們走吧。｣他無所謂地扔下這個玻璃杯。  
過了今天，他也不會再需要這個玻璃杯了。  
｢給，這是應急的。｣bengi從懷裡又掏了一把武器遞到他手裡，｢用不著還，這玩意兒大家都有。｣  
鏡片下，無狀態居然看到他眼眸裡的笑意。  
｢你們可真是思慮周全。｣他想了想，苦澀地開了口，｢不過我記得我不跟他們在同一個地點。｣  
｢那有什麼要緊嗎？｣對方的視線被鏡片模糊了，｢你覺不覺得人生無常，有時候就是這麼…湊巧？｣  
｢他會湊巧出現在那裡？｣無狀態捉摸不透他言語裡的含義，也看不到他的視線，｢還是…我會湊巧出現在那裡？｣  
人生無常，也就那麼湊巧。他們彼此失去了對方在身邊的幾個月，而在那之前，他們幾乎形影不離。  
他為此徹底品嚐了痛徹心扉的滋味。  
bengi不置可否，他最後把那把武器貼身放著。  
｢看起來你希望一切都穩妥，萬無一失。｣他的語調變得輕鬆起來。  
無狀態閉了閉眼睛，有熟悉的悶痛從心口蔓延開來，叫他心頭更加清明。  
｢他也希望一切萬無一失，我知道他的。｣他淡淡地說，｢沒有誰比我更懂他了。｣  
｢那麼，我最後提醒你一次。｣修長的食指點上他的唇，｢你該去的時候，別猶豫。｣  
無狀態的睫毛顫動著，彷彿做噩夢即將醒來的模樣，但他什麼都沒說，只是做了個請的手勢。  
bengi拉開了車門，最後拍了拍他的肩膀。  
｢再見了。｣他湊的很近，｢雖然我心裡想，你應該會想，再也不見的。｣  
無狀態的唇角彎了彎。  
本來就不應該見，不是嗎？他心裡想。

靈藥獨自趕到別墅，不禁暗暗咋舌。  
放著外觀裝潢就很精美的別墅不住，跑去外面租小公寓。  
他和無狀態是極端渴望二人世界，而且也買不起這麼貴的房子。  
不過他想了想，對方能把精力一直投到他身上也可謂之奇葩，樂意住小公寓大概也是能理解的，甚至可以說算是挺正常的行為了。  
就是別墅掩映在一片黑漆漆的樹木之中，竟然還沒開燈。  
這多多少少讓他的心裡更加緊張。  
他有些後悔諾言居然沒跟他來，但是想了想對方急需處理的問題其實和他的沒有本質上的區別，又只能感慨今天大概黃曆上就寫著諸事不宜。  
偏偏今天他們還選擇行動了。  
要今天諸事不宜逼著我們動，其實他們也是諸事不宜。柚子在出門前笑嘻嘻地往懷裡揣武器，他差點給他一腳。  
去他媽的諸事不宜。  
黑色的樹枝帶著深灰色的影子在他的身上搖曳著，靈藥把車鑰匙拔了，於是只能藉著月光前行。  
如果沒有這麼緊張的事情，這麼好的月光，他應該和無狀態把酒言歡。他們還會親吻在一起，或者做一些別的事情。  
有枯葉被他踩在腳下，發出沙沙的聲音。  
靈藥發涼的手摸上更加冰涼的把手，然後輕輕按了下去，門鎖啪嗒一聲打開。  
他不意對方會讓他這麼輕鬆就進入，另一隻手卻摸上了武器。  
門被他輕輕推開，就在他踏著月光進去的一刻，大廳的燈亮了起來。  
｢看來話是傳到你耳朵裡了，他們去談，你倒是真的來了。｣  
靈藥把武器往裡推了推，抽出手來。  
｢你也一樣。這是我第一次這麼打算跟你面對面結束這些事吧。｣他面無表情。  
｢這也是你第一次主動來找我。｣


	65. Chapter 65

無狀態看著bengi離去的背影，心頭莫名而來的緊張讓他把手伸進懷裡摸了摸藏好的武器。  
他的視線再度停留在自己的手上，手指修長乾淨，他的，他們的，都一樣。  
可是誰會想到自己的手上沾著太多人的血呢？  
他露出一個無聲的嘲諷的微笑來，抬起另一邊手，看了一下時間。  
還有一個半小時，他會出現在那裡。然後他們噩夢一般分離的這麼幾個月大概會在今後漫長的時間治愈後，徹底消失在他的生命裡。  
他會帶走靈藥，或者靈藥會帶走他，一切就結束了。  
他的手臂隱隱作痛起來，叫他皺起眉頭，把所有的笑意從臉上收斂了去。  
原本掛著一輪明月的天空不知何時聚攏了紅雲，眼看著會是一場大雨將至的情境。  
無狀態想了想，拉開了車後座的門，徑直走到駕駛座旁打開了門，示意坐著的人可以離開了。  
｢聽說最近呼風喚雨的好些人，倒是有個一直尋求合作的小少爺是沒來的。｣他旁邊的手下小聲地說。  
｢不過我們這次一抓一個準，還能讓他跑了不成？｣另一個手下不甘心地問，眼神卻瞟向無狀態，｢好像…他那裡的人來勢洶洶？｣  
無狀態站住了，花了很大的功夫讓自己不要抖著手去抓著他們倆，把他們摁在牆上問個清楚。  
｢哈，你以為對方封鎖很有效似的。反正呀…｣走出車外的手下眼睛直直看著無狀態，｢他們敢叫板是因為我們給了他們，封鎖就不存在了。眼看著這局勢就跟這個天似的，他們就要進入寒冬了。｣  
無狀態打了個寒戰，意識到自己應該提前過去。  
｢你這就急著去了？｣有人伸手握住他的肩膀。  
｢你不知道他們讓我見機行事嗎？｣他強裝鎮定地問，手心裡全是汗水，他在擔心比他提前去的靈藥。  
｢聽說有人單槍匹馬赴會的。而且還是兩方。｣  
他徹徹底底地感受到了從濕滑的手心傳來的涼意，正在循著骨骼傳遞到心頭，他的心頭冷得發痛。然後是他的全身，他覺得自己快要冷得受不了了。  
他以為不可能，然而這便是橫在他面前的現實。  
於是他用力關上車門，對上對方似笑非笑的面容，最後只能面無表情去遮蓋自己此刻的焦急。  
｢祝你好運。｣  
引擎轟鳴，汽車發動，他踩了一腳油門，頭也不回地開著汽車往那個地址開去。  
他希望他是來得及的。假如這短短的人生活到現在已經有太多錯過，他一定不希望自己這一次再度錯過。  
這是他最不願意面對的。  
在等待紅燈的間隙，無狀態把之前他的手機卡插在了他現在的手機上。  
然後他看到了這麼久以來他收到的唯二兩條信息。  
一條是他出事那天靈藥告訴他自己馬上回去的消息。另一條是半個小時前小傘發過來的，他表示自己似乎在會面處的外面見到他，靈藥已經獨自前往赴會，希望他看到這條以後盡快過去。  
紅燈的剩餘時間還有十幾秒，他閉上眼睛脫力地靠在駕駛座上。  
｢怎麼…這麼漫長呢？｣他輕聲問。  
可是睜開眼的時候，他意識到這一切既然沒有結束，他就還有機會扳回這些遺落的時間。  
汽車沿著他熟悉的街道行駛得飛快，在這個他如此熟悉的城市裡。  
有狂亂的風卷著樹葉從擋風玻璃前飛過，無狀態把汽車的時速提得更高。  
馬上他們就會迎來一場冬天的雨。

諾言一步一步走過來，踩著模糊的影子。  
｢是啊，都是自己騙自己，好像確實沒有什麼分別。｣對方回過頭來，一陣勁風吹過，他們聞到了潮濕的空氣的氣味，｢要下雨了。｣  
諾言把手放在背後，摸到了武器。  
｢微笑人呢？｣他站在那裡，挺直了身體，｢都不打算說假話了，什麼都說了，是不是更好一點？｣  
他不願意做最壞的打算，在他的世界裡，假如那真的發生了，那麼結局就沒有任何意義了。  
他不允許有那個結局。絕不。  
｢你跟我都覺得言不由衷的日子太難過了，對不對？｣他問他，眼睛卻盯著諾言一直藏在後面的那隻手，｢雖然不過是昨天的事情，可是要做起來也太倉促了，何況我之前給了你那麼多機會…｣  
諾言直直地盯著他，緊閉了嘴巴沒有說話。  
他努力地克制住自己馬上把武器拔出來的衝動，去提煉出他話裡所有的信息。  
｢你明知道，我會一直給你機會的。｣  
他的心沒有馬上放下，反而更加沉重了。  
｢你和他們設的這個大圈套，讓…我們跳進去。｣諾言的聲音模糊起來，｢你怎麼可能猜不到我們背後也有局，等著他們跳。不，還是我們。｣  
他明白他一段話裡不同的我們指代的，是完全不同的信息。他完全能理解。  
｢總要有個終結不是嗎？｣阿布一步一步逼近他，｢你的那麼多個我們，到底哪一個重要一些？｣  
他深褐色的瞳仁死死地盯著他，卻帶著愉悅的笑意。  
就像是毒蛇。  
諾言只感覺寒氣竄上腦門，讓他有些失力地鬆開了摸著武器的那隻手。  
｢所以你就要為了這個終結寧可冒著失去更多的風險？｣阿布的武器終於抵上了他的胸口，他閉了閉眼睛，｢你賭得…太大，太大了。｣  
｢我講過，我今天不想聽這些繞彎子的話。｣阿布手裡的武器又往前挺了一挺，抽出了他身後的槍，他的語氣有些疲倦，｢你不應該直截了當回答我嗎？｣  
諾言掃了一圈周圍，他們在的這個平臺下是被風吹起一道一道波浪的海面，空蕩蕩的建築裡一片黑暗。  
胸口傳來的輕微的疼痛逼迫他做出選擇。  
｢你那麼想聽真話，那我說的也確實是真話。｣他咬了咬牙，｢他最重要，在我離開他以後我才知道。｣  
阿布臉上浮起了一個極端失望的表情。  
｢那我下手可太晚了。｣他依然保持著那個表情看著諾言，｢或許早那麼一天，或許早那麼幾天，連他們都覺察不到的時候…｣  
｢閉嘴！｣諾言一手握住了他的武器，｢可惜你也沒機會了。你也下不了手。｣  
｢我一直懷疑捲毛突然離開是因為背後要幫你，結果果然是這樣。｣他也沒意圖奪回武器的控制權，｢可是你知道嗎？在你說出他最重要的時候，我覺得我是能下得了手的。哪怕我也說我老是在給你機會。這次，我不想給了。｣  
諾言的心沉了下去，像是整個浸入冰冷的海水裡。  
｢但是我是…自願跟他來的。｣微笑的聲音順著黑暗的地方傳到他耳朵裡，｢捲毛也不知道。｣  
｢現下我應該怎麼解決你和他？｣阿布似笑非笑舉著那把武器，沒有用力，｢放心，就算那邊出了事，本來就不在我的計劃之內。｣  
諾言依然握著冰冷的槍管，眼神卻往黑暗處飄。  
微笑自願過來的，這…怎麼可能？

靈藥謹慎地站在門口，看著手指在樓梯扶手上慢慢摩挲的人，不知道自己放在武器上的手是否應該收回。  
｢說的對，這確實是我第一次主動來找你。｣他的手向後摸到了冰涼的門邊，｢你需要我把門鎖起來，然後我們好好談嗎？｣  
｢他平時沒有被你這麼蹩腳的幽默感弄得無語，大概也是因為…本來就喜歡你的一切吧。｣deft瞇著眼睛笑了笑，一步一步走下台階，｢不用客氣，說不定還會有客人呢。這應該會是一個充滿驚喜的夜晚。｣  
他的眼睛看著靈藥，眼神讓靈藥的神經繃得更緊。  
驚喜。靈藥只花了一點點時間就意識到，他們之前那麼多的碰巧，到了結局還是一個碰巧。  
這是他第一次在deft眼裡看不到苦澀，但是這反常的情況讓他對這個未曾到來的黎明充滿了恐懼。  
而時間只會一分一秒往前走去。  
｢我跟他，不需要什麼幽默感。｣他覺得氣悶，越來越大的雨聲潺潺流入會客廳，絲毫沒有緩解，｢或許我確實是個幽默感很蹩腳的人，但是那不是最重要的。｣  
｢我知道我做的事居然陰差陽錯，就沒什麼好說的了。｣deft終於緩慢地走到他面前，兩個人對視著，靈藥甚至可以清晰地看到他嘴角微微的弧度，｢就好像我今天這個計劃，最後也是陰差陽錯。雖然我和阿布麼，那是真的合作愉快。｣  
｢也許這就是，所有的，巧合。｣靈藥的手離開了門，濕冷的空氣讓他有些清醒，卻也十分不適應，但他的臉上浮起一個笑來，｢我現在信了，我跟他那麼多的巧合，確實是證明我應該和他在一起。｣  
｢可你不是沒有去找過他麼？｣deft的笑容加深了，他抬起手來，推開了那扇門，｢你到底…是什麼時候就知道他還活著的，總不會跟我一樣晚吧。｣  
濕冷的風讓靈藥往旁邊走了一步，甚至還活動了一下快要凍僵的手指。  
｢確實沒那麼晚，但是別人沒必要知道了。｣他的語氣裡苦澀昭然若揭，而deft帶著笑看他，｢你不會懂失而復得的那種驚喜的。｣  
｢我不懂麼？｣deft乾脆往會客廳的沙發走去，靈藥遲疑了一下，最後跟著走了過去，｢我從別人口中打聽到你名字的時候，那就是你說的那種感覺了。我原本以為以你的性格要麼已經洗手不幹，要麼已經死於派系爭鬥了。｣  
｢我不會允許別人再次奪走他，我不敢再去想像失去他這件事了。｣靈藥的手終於再度摸上了自己的武器，他閉上眼睛，｢我本來以為…如果能讓他平安活下去，那麼我們彼此不會再見面我也願意。｣  
｢但我不願意。｣熟悉的溫柔的聲線就這樣落入他的心房，讓他睜開了眼睛，無狀態就站在門口，｢你別以為我猜不透你做完一切想要做什麼。｣  
但他很快站住了，deft和靈藥幾乎是同時掏出了身上的武器，雙雙對準了對方的腦袋。  
｢不如我幫你成全他？｣他的手很穩，無狀態不敢去想他扣動扳機以後的事了，連忙亮出了自己手上的武器，｢你和他，真的讓人…太嫉妒了。你看，他那麼維護你，你為了他也很小心翼翼背地裡維護他吧。｣  
｢我們倆值得彼此小心翼翼去維護。｣他平淡地說，甚至還一直看著靈藥，｢我從來沒有覺得辛苦。｣  
他在確認靈藥此刻的想法，然後他意識到他們之間出現了分歧。  
但他不認為他們無法解決這個分歧，他們和從前已經很不一樣了。

阿布看著他臉上變幻莫測的表情，只是淡淡笑了笑，指了指黑沉沉的四周。  
｢弄了很多，好玩的東西。｣他嘲諷地笑，｢粉身碎骨在一起，算不算也是一種浪漫？｣  
｢殊途同歸罷了，我以為你用了什麼手段強制他來。｣諾言搖了搖頭，沒有看他，｢不過那也無關緊要了，今晚過後到底是誰會贏？反正不會是你。｣  
｢贏有那麼重要嗎？我從來沒有覺得你想要幫助過我，不是嗎？｣  
潮濕的冰冷的空氣灌入氣管，諾言輕輕咳了一聲。  
｢我想過。｣他輕聲說，｢但你也知道了，我終於正視了我的心，而他最重要。｣  
阿布手裡的槍移到他的腦門上頂了一頂，示意他舉著手往黑暗處走。  
諾言越走越心驚，藉著模糊的輪廓，他確實能看到空蕩蕩的空間裡矗立的水泥柱上綁著烈性炸藥。  
很多很多，足以炸掉這一層樓，粉身碎骨。  
｢我就這麼值得你花這麼大力氣，甚至是毀滅嗎？｣他問，在適應了黑暗以後毫不費勁找到了坐在角落的微笑。  
｢我以為我能容忍的，不過我發現還是不行。｣頂在腦門上的槍有些顫抖，而微笑安靜坐在那裡，連黑暗裡帶著一絲光芒的眼睛都很平靜，｢不僅僅這層樓有這麼多，整棟樓都有。｣  
諾言的剛剛平復的心瞬間沉進了冰冷的海水裡。  
但他看著微笑的眼睛，這大概是他這麼久以來第一次這麼專注去看他的眼睛，他看到他如此平靜。  
阿布突然看了看時間，輕輕笑了一聲。  
｢你們背後玩的花樣，還是比簡單粗暴壟斷來的有效。現在都沒回覆，大概人不是在他們手裡，就是在你們手裡了。｣他冷冷地從外套口袋裡掏出手銬拷上了諾言的雙手手腕，然後把他和微笑拷在一起，冷笑著離開了。  
在他消失在黑暗之前，諾言看到他摁了一個開關，然後有紅色的燈光閃爍起來。  
那是引信工作的信號。  
｢你還好嗎？｣他問微笑，又覺得自己好像很蠢，低下了頭。  
｢活蹦亂跳的力氣都有。｣微笑答他，｢他把你的槍沒了？｣  
｢嗯。但是這不是重點。｣諾言嘗試著摸自己的衣袋，發現有點難，｢你手比我好動，我來之前捲毛讓我配了阿布手銬的通用鑰匙，你幫我拿？｣  
微笑像是鬆了口氣，雖然他也不太方便，但是還是把手伸了過去。  
｢你對我為什麼自願和他來很好奇？｣微笑摸到了金屬物碰撞的聲響，然後是嘩啦一聲鑰匙串的聲音。  
｢別廢話，先開鎖。｣諾言想瞪眼，可是又覺得黑暗裡微笑看不到，只能作罷，｢誰要跟他一樣覺得粉身碎骨在一起還很浪漫啊？｣  
微笑飛快地摸著鑰匙辨別，然後找到了那把手銬的鑰匙。  
｢還好我記得他的手銬是有通用鑰匙的。｣微笑先解開了他的，在手銬鬆開以後把鑰匙遞到他手裡，｢沒別的，就驗證到底誰更重要這個問題。｣  
諾言拉著他跑出了濃重黑暗籠罩的地方，周圍的紅燈閃爍頻率變得很快，他們知道跑下樓的時間已經不足夠了。  
｢我沒想到你這麼無聊。｣紅雲反射著詭異的光，微笑看到他瞪著他的樣子，終於淡淡笑了笑。  
樓下爆破的聲響讓他們站的地方發生了猛烈的震動，而他緊緊拉住微笑的手，往邊緣處跑去。  
｢我們倆跳下去！｣  
浸入冰冷的海水裡，然後浮了上來，他們才睜開眼睛，看到火光沖天，有崩裂的水泥塊落進海水裡。  
｢真該慶幸我們是從最高的地方跳下來，跳得夠遠。｣微笑和他拼了命遊向岸邊，風浪很大，他們倆全身濕透爬進了汽車裡，暖氣運作起來，他們在巨響裡回頭，樓房在垮塌。  
｢我更應該慶幸你這麼無聊差點和我一樣把命送了進去。｣諾言發動了汽車。

諾夏一走下車便察覺到了今天這件事的隆重。  
｢還蠻多人的。｣他一側頭，示意手下不能放鬆，一邊跟著小傘往破舊的倉庫走，｢就算少了幾個主角，也無傷大雅。｣  
令他們驚訝的是阿布也沒來，他們甚至也沒有在潛伏的人裡看到無狀態，但是更重要的人物還是來了。  
｢所以我們不該擔心他們倆了吧。｣他回頭看著已經在摸武器的小傘，一步一步走了過去。  
｢我給他發了信息。｣小傘又像是擔心他誤解一般地補充，｢無狀態以前的那個號碼，他應該會看到。｣  
諾夏笑了起來，有些無奈。  
｢我猜得到，別擔心。｣他轉過頭去，看到無狀態曾經跟著的那個戴著眼鏡的儒雅男人走了過來，｢誒，這不是…｣  
｢一會兒，你們知道該怎麼做。｣bengi淡淡開口，指了指昏黃燈光照著的空地，｢你們本來也爭不過，所以拿去無妨。｣  
諾夏的臉有點蒼白，知道對方會同意合作甚至根本不是因為無狀態，而是強大到有自信他們爭不過，不過順帶搭把手。  
｢他呢？｣小傘出於謹慎問了一句，他甚至站直了。  
bengi臉上露出了然的神情，但是像是在思索詞彙。  
｢他，應該會去找他。然後他們應該會一起回去了，沒有必要再在這兒浪費時間。｣  
｢這是浪費時間嗎？｣他想問，但最終只是做了個口型，站在那裡。  
但是他又想，無狀態去接應單人赴會的靈藥，他們之間已經浪費了太多的時間。他能理解他們一分鐘都不想活在無法確定對方是否安全的環境裡，那麼他是希望他們能有好的結局的。  
起碼他也不想和諾夏分開的這種心情，他是如此體會深刻。而他確信他們也一樣，不願再度分離。  
沉重的倉庫鐵門被人推開，讓他們一齊望向走進來的疲憊的人。  
｢我們不剩什麼人了。｣對方開口的第一句話就讓他們內心充斥了狂喜，｢你們的渠道，確實很厲害。｣  
｢過獎了，你們不是不知道，一時衰微並不代表什麼。你們有的，我們現在也能拿出來了。｣bengi一副嚴肅神情看著他，｢別搞什麼么蛾子，我們的頭兒不在明處。｣  
諾夏嘖了一聲，往前走了兩步。  
｢那原來的貨源呢？｣他問道，｢別是全給搞死了，雖然又要扶植新的有些麻煩，不過二五仔也是不必留下來了。｣  
｢你們會斷掉嗎？｣bengi只是淡淡轉身走了，｢反正都瓦解了，我還以為特別複雜，沒想到…｣  
｢沒想到有時候人被逼入絕境狠起來也不是一星半點的。｣那人腳踩著一塊玻璃茬子，竟然十分迅速拿了起來一頓亂劃。諾夏一聲驚呼，剛想去摸槍的時候小傘已經用手擋住。  
bengi想都沒想，反而順暢取出了備用應急的那把槍對著那人的膝蓋就是兩槍。  
諾夏沒有心思去管那人，還是bengi冷淡的聲音讓他把注意力從小傘被劃得鮮血橫流的傷口上重新投到他身上。  
｢跑不了了，你們自己解決。｣他揮了揮手，｢以後不會再見面了，你們也一定和無狀態一樣不希望有再見面的機會的。｣  
｢你他媽傻逼吧，弄成這個樣子。｣諾夏湊得很近，檢查著皮開肉綻的傷口還有沒有碎玻璃，｢你搞了幾次了？自己鐵皮人呢啊？｣  
他還不解氣，站起來對著已經被押著的罪魁禍首踢了一腳。  
｢沒什麼為什麼，就因為你站得更近。｣小傘活動了一下簡單包紮過的手臂，走到他身邊，｢走了。｣  
｢喂，你說…｣他的手搭上諾夏的肩膀，｢他們，已經回去了嗎？｣  
小傘沉默了一會，直到他回頭看他。  
｢回去了。｣他柔聲說，｢我們也一樣。｣

｢他進來了…三分鐘，你拿著槍對著我，卻看了他三分鐘。｣deft無所謂地繼續和他對峙著，手指和靈藥一樣穩穩地扣在扳機上，｢你是不是對自己太有自信了？我第一次用槍還是你叫我的，你說我如果學不會，就會死。｣  
靈藥終於把視線轉了回來，他看到他眼眸裡有了太多剛才沒有的情緒，但是他在努力克制。  
｢我從來沒有想過那才是我和他這些日子分離的源頭。｣他閉了閉眼睛，手指比對方更為用力地壓迫著扳機，｢不過你說的對，既然是我們兩個互相用槍指著對方腦袋，那就確實不應該分心了。｣  
無狀態在他的余光裡微微搖頭，他微微垂眸看著自己舉起的武器，猜想等會這把槍一定不會在他自己手上。  
他的嘴角微微地泛起笑意，想到bengi這個人一貫也是在自己身上放著兩把武器，雖然到了最後才給了他一把備用的，不可謂不巧。  
而他一腳踢上了原本為了他打開的大門，把冰冷的門外和一觸即發的門內隔絕開來。  
｢為什麼你會覺得你是最後一個進來的人？｣deft冷冷地開了口，而靈藥鎖緊了眉，｢我還以為你第一想的會是如果我要求了，你會把槍放下來。｣  
｢不管他是不是最後一個，問題總要一個一個解決不是嗎？｣靈藥的余光瞟過無狀態，也微微搖了搖頭。  
｢你沒有要求。而且你本來想拿槍對著的人，是我。｣無狀態聳了聳肩，臉上的表情更加擔憂了，｢或許我來的並不是時候？你也許還應該給他解開疑惑。｣  
他從靈藥的眼裡第一次讀出了對一個還算可以親近的人的毒辣，他能百分之一百理解，而他不能讓他真的那麼做。  
｢你來了，解開疑惑就不需要我來做了。｣deft咬咬牙，看到靈藥的手指已經瞬間扣緊了扳機，｢你最好把槍放下，扔過來，現在就這麼做。｣  
無狀態淡淡笑了笑，一副了然的神情，蹲下身把槍放在腳邊一腳踢了過來。  
｢你會為了今天沒有參與那麼大的行動後悔嗎？｣他站了起來，不慌不忙掃了一眼那個掛鐘，｢我來的時候還沒開始，不過現在已經過去了一個半小時了。｣  
｢那本來就跟我無關，不是嗎？｣deft一腳踩住那把槍，他知道也許無狀態的身上還會有第二把，而他沒有機會確認了，｢他們能讓你一個人前來，我去不去不會有任何不同的結果。｣  
｢但是起碼不會有一把槍比著你的腦袋。｣無狀態只是搖了搖頭，他兩手空空，只能把視線投在靈藥身上，｢誰都不喜歡那感覺。｣  
｢看來你的幽默感比他強太多了。｣deft擠出一個笑來，｢你來之前我還…嘲諷過他。｣  
｢有意思。｣無狀態挑挑眉，甚至對靈藥笑了一笑，｢他一直這麼…缺乏幽默感。那有什麼關係呢。｣  
風雨聲漸大。  
deft的手微微抖了起來，靈藥一直盯著他低垂下來不停抖動的眼睫，一刻也不敢放鬆神經。  
蒼白的唇間呢喃著什麼，然後是幾乎同時響起的槍響。  
無狀態搶先幾步扶住肩頭淌血的靈藥，電光火石間槍管掉頭朝著他開了槍。靈藥比對方開槍快了那麼一些，才有了飛身上來替他擋子彈的時機。  
靈藥靠在他肩頭，手裡的槍卻死死握著，想要對準deft。無狀態的手握上他的手，帶著不容置疑的力道讓他放下了武器。  
｢他的目標…還是你。｣靈藥喘了一口氣，終於感受到了肩頭的疼痛，子彈嵌在身體裡，疼痛讓他眼冒金星，｢所以我告訴你…不要阻止我。｣  
｢無所謂了。｣無狀態低低的溫柔的聲音撫慰著他腦門上因為疼痛一跳一跳的青筋，｢我在這兒。｣  
deft緊緊握住自己受傷的手腕，右手已然受了重傷，而他的目光集中在了那把掉在地上的槍上。  
有人再度打開了門，看清了來人，他終於笑了笑，費勁地挪到沙發上，不再去看那把槍，也不再去看神經再度繃緊的那兩個人。  
｢果然是一個驚喜的晚上。｣  
Meiko徑直走向他，在經過無狀態他們身邊時低頭開口。  
｢快走吧，一切都解決了。｣  
無狀態費勁地架起靈藥，兩個人慢慢地走了出去。  
deft這才看到他凌亂的大衣下還有武器，他咬住了唇，靠在沙發上閉上眼睛，露出一個苦笑。  
｢我們回去吧。｣Meiko搬來醫藥箱，替他包紮傷口。  
｢你會懂我的，這已經沒有意義了。｣無狀態的聲音從風裡傳過來，然後是引擎發動的聲音，一切歸於安靜。  
｢你覺得我做的，真的一點意義都沒有嗎？｣猩紅在潔白的繃帶上暈開，｢或許只是讓他們倆徹底明白對方的重要罷了。｣  
剪刀剪斷紗布的聲音，一段一段碎裂，然後他的手腕上一緊，Meiko已經好整以暇地看著他，並不打算回答。  
他望向外面，只能在一片黑暗的帷幕裡聽到雨聲。

他們倆坐進車裡，靈藥一直在吸氣緩解疼痛。  
｢你想過殺他，我也一樣。｣無狀態嘆了口氣，發動引擎，雨點用力砸在玻璃上，｢但是他會放下的，就像你和我一樣。｣  
靈藥無力地笑了笑，用手摁住還在往外滲血的傷口。  
｢你說得對。｣他受傷的那隻手上全是血，卻不容置疑地握住了無狀態的手，｢你還是覺得心意足夠重要到能讓你忘了疼痛？｣  
無狀態搖了搖頭，笑了笑，最後對上他的眼眸。  
｢你知道今晚趕過來的是我，為什麼？｣  
｢你先回答我，因為是我先問。｣靈藥扯了一沓紙，摁在鮮血浸透的傷口上。  
｢不完全是，我一直…都知道你的。｣無狀態不好意思地笑了笑，｢因為我知道今天我就會回來了，不管是你帶走我，還是我帶走你。｣  
｢是你帶走我。｣靈藥嘶了一聲，靠在椅背上閉上眼睛，｢余家俊，那條信息，你已經收到了。｣  
無狀態的手狠狠震了一震，在紅燈前踩下了剎車。  
帶著一點冰涼的東西貼上了靈藥向無狀態那一側歪著的額頭，他睜開眼，他們倆額頭貼著額頭。  
靈藥眨了眨眼，有水汽蒸騰起來。  
｢是啊，那本來就是發給我的。｣無狀態坐了回去，汽車碾過濕滑的路，｢回…家嗎？｣  
他猶豫了一下，輕聲問。  
｢還沒裝修完。｣靈藥換了個更舒服的姿勢靠著，注意沒有壓迫傷口，｢但是，我們還有很長的時間去裝修它的。｣  
無狀態笑了。  
｢是啊，我們還會有很長的時間。｣

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 修仙寫的…神誌模糊…但是不寫完又覺得實在放不下…根本睡不著…索性寫完…  
> 終於畫上一個句點…我知道因為週期太長…期間風格也有變換…這實在不能用完滿來形容…只能說了卻執念…終於把它寫完了…  
> 中間也因為很多事一直讓我對這個…很無所適從…寫的很迷茫…真是一言難盡的東西…但是終於填完坑…而我除了應該還會有一些後續的on a shore 之外…該和藥態藥這對cp做一個告別了…我也沒有想過其實也只是短短兩年多…發生了太多的事…雖然rps結局都一樣…嗯…只是多少出人意料…我不是沒有想過乾脆be結掉…但是也許是時機真是不成熟…所以最後兜兜轉轉了那麼一圈…倉促結局…很抱歉了…起碼文裡他們會有很長的時間…繼續寫兩個人的故事…  
> 沒有結局永遠是最好的結局…  
> 最後…感謝看完的你…


	66. 番外

无状态做了一个很长的梦。

梦见他和灵药离开了帮派，去一个安静的小镇开了一间木屋咖啡馆。

那个小镇总是温暖，可以感受的到附近温柔的海风，也总有暖暖的阳光。

每天下午客人很少的时候，他们俩就坐在放在门廊里的白色木椅上闲谈，喝喝咖啡。

灵药还会戴着眼镜，坐在那里安静地看书。

日子过得很平静，可是他们彼此都觉得很幸福。

脱离了充斥着血腥戾气的过去，平凡的生活反而更让他们觉得来之不易。

-状态？那天灵药放下书，若有所思地笑着摘下眼镜。

无状态想说，他一直都喜欢灵药那样干净的笑容。

-嗯？他问，拿起一块烘焙的正好合适的点心，忍不住也笑了。

-忙了那么久，我们去旅游好不好？

他想他没有任何理由去拒绝，看着盛在洁白的陶瓷杯里褐色液体的波纹，他觉得有点眩晕。

眩晕过后他发现自己站在教堂里，四周的天窗镶满了彩色的玻璃，周围没有旁人，苍白的圣母像低着头悲悯地看着他。

他想起曾经放在床边柜子上的那本圣经。

灵药总是在睡前阅读几页，每次看着他读着读着就爱困的模样，他就想笑。

穿着干净的白衬衫的灵药站在不远的地方，背对着他，看不到表情。

他向着他伸出手。

砰！

无状态皱紧了眉，突然的脱力让他一下睁开了眼睛。

灵药坐在沙发椅上，望着壁炉里的火光出神，红光在他白皙的脸孔上跳动。

窗外传来下雪的声音。

-我刚才…他开口。

-你刚才睡着了。灵药把视线移到他身上，脸上浮起一个浅浅的笑。

-乐乐。他唤他的名。

-怎么了？灵药坐直了看着无状态。

-没什么。梦到你以前…

-那只不过是梦而已。灵药站起身，看着窗外的雪花纷纷飘落，然后转身俯下来看着他。

你看，状态，我还是好好的。

指尖传来温热的真实的触感。

无状态抱紧他，点了点头。

-我知道，现在的我们是真实的。

幸福，也是真实的。


End file.
